Monochromatic Sun
by pinkiedoll
Summary: When two walks of life become crossed, who is to say what the outcome will be? One walks the road of art and logic within the human brain, whilst the other walks a path of mystery and a sense of danger that continually cloaks his surroundings. What is to become of a once ignored boy, when he is noticed by the sun that basks in the most demanding presence. {R27, AU, R&R}
1. Chapter 1

**Pinkie's Part: I know, I know! I'm terrible for starting another story, But this was seriously staring at me, the one line on my laptop screen, mocking me, daring me to ignore it any longer. Please drop a review on your way out, if this sparks interest and if it is thought that is should be continued. I will alert you now, this is unbeta'd; so if an error rises, please let me know. :)**

**Chapter: Prolouge;**_** Let Me See Beginnings**_

It was like any other, usual, dull day. The trees swayed in a rhythmic unison, devoid of any of their usual colors, the winter season settling in like a stubborn in law; and small clicks from leather soles upon dead leaves which covered concrete resonated in the grey morning. A faint scent of hickory wafting through the wind. Unappealing. Uninteresting. Normal, and utterly borring. A boy was clad in a slightly formal uniform, by choice, with a comfortable zip up jacket over the top of the vest. His footsteps small and calculating, almost as if wanting to avoid any troubles, specifically falling. He had began to climb the small set of steps that lead to the main entrance of a building, his face set in an acomplished determination, a ghost of a smile played along the edges of the pout, and then-

It happened again. His usual startled scream, though an octave higher than usual; went unheard. But before that, let's set the stage for this scene. How about, a long, open cooridor, something similar to that of a normal University- that lacked all familiarity. This person was far away from home, and undoubtably uncomfortable. His bag lay open with it's contents spread in dissarray as the people in which were passing, barely gave him a second glance. His amber eyes and chestnut hair, though rare in this place, were nothing totally out of the ordinary. The boy sighed, and began to slowly pull his items back to him, trying desperately to shove them back into his bag and make it to his class on time.

One Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada, (or backwards if you would in his hometown) was currently in Italy- or rather, something similar in that sense. You see, this school was just that, something similar. One could create what type of enviornment that they wished to reside in. A special chip had been placed among those nerves and systematic thinking waves within the brain to allow the owner to create something to make them feel more at ease. Unfortunatelly for this little brunette, that was not the case. His reacted only when he was severly unnerved or embarassed; the case currently a mix of the two.

He knew he was in Japan, Nanimori, to be exact. He kept his breathing even as he tried to will the images away. He had no need of these soothing-or so he thought- images of a Venice University he had seen but once in the pages of a glossy magazine. Slowly but surely, the scene in front of him wavered and granted him access to his actual reality.

He was considered stupid, clumsy and all around no good, earning him the nickname, Dame-Tsuna. He huffed at the very thought of that, and did his best to stand. He was a fragile boy, one who wanted nothing more than to protect those precious people in his life. This resolve, in itself was endearing, however it lacked one main flaw; he currently had no one special. His mother had moved away to be with his father, and he had taken up residency within the University Campus. He had many aquaintances, but no true friendships. He then hoiseted his back onto his shoulder, and made his way, albeit reluctantly towards the end of the hall. This time, however, he was greeted with the disgruntled, and unwanted stares of the classmates who saw him.

They had witnessed his fall, the way he fell over his feet. Yet, considering their rising dislike for the petite boy, had done nothing to help him. He sighed, trying his best to ignore the stares of distaste, and continued onward, making his way through the halls.

The University in which he attended was specifically for the gifted and talented. Mainly artists and geniuses were the main populance of the school. Tsuna was considered advanced in only one thing, and that was his ability in color theory.

He was not an artist, no; though some would argue that fact (i.e. his teachers), he was very gifted with the knowledge of what colors conected to which emotions within the human physchee. Which is something that Tsuna prided himself in. He could tell when a student was nearing their breaking point, and being the kind hearted person he was, he would report it annonymously and allow that student to take the steps neccassary to help them heal.

He smiled sadly at the thought, _Even though, I care so much for those around me, no one will lend a hand to the dame one._

Tsuna sighed, he then looked up and smiled, a real genuine smile. His fingers had barely grasped the door handle when it slid open. Tsuna blinked, and then found himself on the ground once more, running his hand along his lower back and backside as a man fled silently down the hall, his hand clamped tightly to his head, Tsuna found himself being trampled on as people flew out of the same room, following said fleeing man.

He blinked, the face he had seen, mezmorized him. In a fit, he tried his best to decipher the colors he had seen. Black, clad entirely in black, the monochromatic scheme nearly overwhelming save for a white dress shirt and a strip of yellow.

He hadn't had a chance from the first moment he saw it. His mind trying desperately to decipher the colors he had seen, a slight pang of disappointment that he hadn't seen the face to give him hints as to how this person was. A female huffed, and extended a hand to the brunette, he took it graciously and smiled up at his professor.

This year had suddenly gotten a little bit more unordinary.

(Lines of Break)

It had been roughly two weeks since Tsuna had been unceremoniously thrown to the floor and trampled. He shuddered at the thought, and unconciously ran a hand to his lower back, his eye twitched slightly as he sighed. Since the initial incident of being thrown carelessly onto his buttocks, Tsuna had opted to opening the door to his classroom near the side of the door, instead of standing directly in front of it. This saved a couple of times with the ignorant students who would sometimes whip the door open without thinking of who, or what would potentially be on the opposite side. Today just so happened to be one of instances. A tall young man, one he recognized as a gifted sports fanatic, one called Yamamoto, if he was correct; spun out of the room, his hand rose to scratch the back of his head, ruffling the dark brown locks of hair, his elbow barely missing Tsuna's face as he spoke to the professor within the confines of the room.

"Mah, Mah! I'll get to work on that, ha ha ha I'm sorry about the test though, I guess I should study more often."

Said sports student only noticed the petite brunette when he went to continue walking, and bowled him over. A tangle of arms and legs left the young man flustered as he tried to help the slender frame into a sitting position. Tsuna hadn't been able to let out his usual "hiie!" and Yamamoto looked down at the small boy and his smile faltered before immediately picking it right back up.

"Ah! You're Dame-Tsuna right?"

Tsuna visibily flinched at that cursed name, and reluctantly nodded, usuing the wall as a brace to stand himself up, instead of using the extended hand that had been offered in his direction. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the help, he was just really shy, and he didn't want to drag the popular sports star down in his reputation because he had decided to help him, instead of ignoring him like the rest of the populance.

"Ara, I'm-"

""Yamamoto-san, right?"

Said young man nodded, and stared at the brunette, before smiling once more.

"Where were you headed, Da-"

"Just, Tsuna... please."

Yamamoto tilted his head, and grinned, nodding his approval, and then furrowed his brow when Tsuna walked around him, bowed slightly and entered the room behind him. Tsuna grasped the handle of the door, looked apologetically up at the young man before him and whispered,

"I don't want people to hate you too. Have a nice day, Yamamoto-san."

He closed the door with a soft _click _and left a bewildered Yamamoto on the other side. Said boy regained his compposure, placed bother hands behind his head, and began walking away, his usual smile replaced with an odd look, that is, until he spotted a group of his friends and jogged up to them, his usual persona in turn rising back, but the petite brunette he had just encountered still teetered on the edge of his thinking as he continued on throughout his day.

As Tsuna closed the door, he turned to his teacher, and smiled genuinely. The woman smiled back, and waved him forward. Tsuna strode over to his desk, set his bag down and returned to the front of the room, his smile never leaving his face as his professor and him began to speak of friendly terms.

The duo soon lost track of time; their conversation lasting more than an hour as the door suddenly slammed open, a disgruntled group of students began to file in. Each student passed a glare at the brunette, who clammed up and walked rather quickly to his seat. The professor sighed as she stood, brushed imaginary dirt from her grey pencil skirt, and walked over to the blackboard. White lines marred the perfect black surface as she began writing the assignment on the surface.

Tsuna began writing down the items, when he felt something brush the nape of his neck, he reached behind him, and felt nothing, so he shrugged and continued writing. He then felt it again, this time, something along side the feeling of something,_ crawling. _He snapped his hood, wanting to get rid of that feeling all together. He hoped, _prayed_ that the sensation was nothing more than hair, or loose threads from his clothing. Something little, and slightly offensive came into his line of sight-

Tsuna shot up from his seat as a spider fell from his hood onto the desk's surface. His face hot as he was quite aware he had released quite a girlsih shreik. He gathered his utensils, bowed his apology to his professor and scurried from the classroom. His professor shot quite the angry glare to the group of students who had began to laugh at the poor brunette.

"Mochida! It hasn't even been five minutes!" she growled through her gritted teeth.

Said man shrugged, stood and laughed, "Headmistress' Office?"

A curt nod, but this time, as he passed, instead of a glare, the teacher threw her piece of chalk at the back of his head. He flinched, and went to retort, but the lack of patience in which was rolling off of his teacher gave his reasonable cause to avoid a response to the violence.

She whirled, daring anyone else to say something, before she huffed, and picked up another piece of chalk, resuming her writing.

"Today in Color Theory-"

(Lines of Break)

The visons that danced in the lines of vision saw were comforting, a soft breeze brushed the sides of hair into the face. Black curls bounced in the same breeze, but were slightly more shielded as something black kept them in place. A hand brushed the offending hair back and tilted the black surface lower. The form was spread across a thin barricade, shaded by an awning. A barritone hummed in appreciation, the vision in which he happened to be viewing was that of a warm day in Venice, the summer breeze shamelessly allowing him to breathe in the scents of the fresh baked bread of the market. The murmurs of long gone voices a familiar lulaby in his ears.

He was far away from home, and wanted nothing more than to return. But unfortunately he had been forced here. His job, he sneered, had politely volun-told him he was to reside on this campus, whose name he had conveiniently misplaced. He allowed his eyes to close, his concentration solely on keeping up this vision; to help calm his nerves.

His first day here was weeks had passed, and yet, the fan club he had no intention of starting for himself, undoubtably had resulted to stalking him. He groaned, lifting the black fabric, smoothing the yellow band before carefullysettling it on the top of his head. He tilted it slightly. He made movements to jump down from the barricade, the images of Venice disappearing, when he heard it.

The wavering vision showed him a petite frame, clutching a bag and running. Unmistakable tears streaming down a round, innocent face. He felt a sudden tug of a memory. He just raised a brow at that, and stared as the frame suddenly tumbled, splayed out on the cold concrete. The from slowly pulled itself up into a sitting position. The head hung low as bangs sheilded the eyes, and thin arms began pulling papers, books and pencila close, trying to clean up the mess.

He found himself inching closer as he stopped in front of the figure. Amber eyes, red rimed and wide stared up at him, and he cursed himself. He bent, and then kneeled, his hands gathering items that were just out of reach for the brunette. He was suprised to see that this person was actually male, though he should have deducted as such from the gravity defying, stubborn hair that stuck up in all different directions.

He was lucky he had adjusted his fedora just right, so that it sheilded the majority of his face. He smirked as he pulled more scatterd papers in his direction. His hand extended towards the trembling brunette, who in turn gingerly took the papers from him, stowing them away into the bag he was holding. He kept his hand out, and when he felt a slight shift of weight on it, closed his fingers gently, and pulled the brunette to his feet.

He was suprised in himself, for having helped someone. It was not in his character, not at all. He was used to causing pain, used to seeing people flinch away from him. He released the delicate hand, and scanned the figure, noticing nothing wrong, he nodded, turned on his heel and walked away. When he was a considerable distance away, he heard it. Just slight, almost barely audiable, but the cruel wind had graced him with the sound of a voice. Timid, and shaky.

He turned towards it, his obsidian eyes widened only slightly as he almost took a step backwards.

_"Thank you..so much."_

The frame still trembled, but a smile was on that face, one so bright that it caught the fedora wearing man off gaurd. He had been thanked, that was also quite new. He inclined his head, and began to stalk off once more. A small smile on his face, perhaps he could begin to like this helping people thing. He felt lighter, and a slight bounce in his graceful steps as he returned to the sight of the barricade, once more hopping onto it, before disappearing behind it.

Tsuna stood, still, staring after the person who had just helped him. He was slightly perplexed, unable to confirm nor deny the fact that someone, had not glared at him, or ignored him. They had actually stopped whatever they were doing, and helped him. He had used his voice to thank someone, instead of apologizing to them for his presence being a bother. His tears had stopped, and then he smiled.

Yes, this year had definitely gotten a little less ordinary.

**Pinkie's Part, Take 2:**

**And end scene, should I continue this? Please review. I would greatly appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinkie's Part:**

***ahem* THANK YOU! Now that that is aside, thank you, seriously, to all of you who favorited, followed and reviewed. I'm legit in tears with such happiness. I appreciate it. A special shoutout to Master-of-Masters; for being ridiculously awesome and giving me hope! Thank you!**

**I will apologize for this chapter though, I don't like inflicting pain, but I feel as though it needs to be there to help move the story along. You can kick me later, as long as its in a review :) Another warning, cursing from the surface of a certain someone, also, I used Google Translate. Gomen. I'm not cool enough to know Italian.**

**I love the feedback, if you happen to read something that doesn't make sense, please bring it to my attention :D**

**Onward!**

**xx**

**Chapter: Nothing Like Before**

Since the chanced event that Tsuna had encountered with a mysterious black clad, fedora wearing man; he seemed to be a little brighter. Everyone seemed to notice the slight change in the dame fellow. His shyness was still rather prominant; but he seemed to carry it a little better. Mochida noticed this and scoffed; the petite bastard had even dared to be brave and change seats so that he couldn't get his hands on him. Though, even after the spider incident; who could really blame the petite man? I digress-

But Mochida had plans to put an end to the brunette's little happiness parade. Nothing pisssed him off more than seeing him smile. Him, the audacity of that miserable little squirt. He was fuming, and felt his eye twitch. He had never liked Tsuna, especially after he had watched as his number one choice; Kyoko Sasagawa, had become slightly fond of the young man. Just remembering that made his mood darken considerably, it had been years ago, in junior high school, but Mochida was a genius who remembered everything.

He was so busy plotting at the bench in courtyard on campus, that he barely missed said object of his obsessions passing by, a large portfolio in his hands. Wisps of hot air forming little clouds from his pout as he ran towards a building, his wrist flicking up as if to check the time, he cursed and pushed his slender legs harder. That, is when Mochida pounced.

He had used a back walk way and ended up in front of the little brunette, he watched for the most oppertune moment, he then decided on sticking his leg out. A rather comical, if not tragic event ensued shortly after. Tsuna had caught the foot with the upper portion of his shin, his signature gasp leaving in lips in breathless wonder. Mochida had exerted enough force to send a soccerball halfway across a football field. Tsuna tumbled forward, smacking his head smartly against the concrete, the portfolio bending beneath his body, his hair sprawled across the head at the downward inpact. He flipped, his legs going over his head and he landed with his neck pinched between his chest and the corner of the building he was looking for.

Mochida laughed, put his hands into his pockets and began walking off, not caring to check if the youth was still awake. He had been able to get his frustrations out for the moment, and that was all he cared for. The campus was almost empty, save for the preparations for the next day's art show. He paused then, and then smirked. He walked back to the awkwardly placed form, and pulled the portfolio out from underneath Tsuna. He flipped it open, he looked at the pieces within and tore each and every one of them into shreds. He huffed in satisfaction, rubbing his hands together to get rid of the traces of charcoal and pastel that had clung to his skin; before once more abandoning the brunette on the concrete slab.

(Lines that Break)

Tsuna bit back sobs as he tried to move; his left arm was broken, than much he was aware. With the impact and the brute force in which he had fallen to the ground, he had unconciously stuck his arm underneath him, trying to cushion his fall. His thick hair had saved his cranium somewhat, though it still throbbed in slight pain. Tsuna had one eye closed, his voice rendered useless as he had bit his tongue on the way down. He was thankful that he hadn't bitten through the muscle, though he did taste the familiar copper. He sighed, and then winced. He then paused, his eyes had felt heavy after the impact, and now he was wide awake.

Freshly fallen snow beginning to cover him as he wanted nothing more than to scream out. He recognized the colors first, and then the swirling imagery that released. The venice scene before him, the snow shivering out of sight as his artwork, the ones he had specifically made got the show, were in tatters, dancing in the soft breeze.

Ruined, absolutely destroyed. He felt warm tears well up as he forced himself upright. His good arm resting over one of his eyes as he cradled the other in his lap. The knees of his pants in shreds, and his clean shirt filled with holes, as well as the palms of his hands, and his chest were wittled with tiny scrapes. He rocked, trying his hardest not to cry out.

He couldn't let the sadness settle in. He shakily rose to his feet, grabbing the ripped portfolio, and limped back to his dorm, or rather he tried, before he stumbled once more. He bit back tears as his ruined arm made contact with the frozen, one eye shut in response to his pain. The half and half scene of the Venice waterfront and his cold reality seeming to mock him. He bitterly laughed, instantly regretting it as his tongue swelled.

A setting sun shared the center stage of Tsuna's vision. The colours blending superbly across the sky. The pale pinks and lavendars colliding like a well coreographed story. Telling of a lost dream, but a slightly more tangible hope, if at all possible in this sense.

The clashing scenery between his two eyes scent his brain into overdrive. His conciousness swayed, his body fooled into believeing it was warm. He could feel the cold bite, but the summer breeze the caressed his skin, contrasted into a nuetral temperature.

He looked down, hopelessness setting in as he looked up at the sky. The grey mocking his bright carribean blue hoody. The white 27 on the front of the sweatshirt was dirty and torn, just like his resolve to get inside, to find someone to help him. _Please.. _He felt something warm on his shoulder, and as he tilted his head, he saw nothing but black before his vision failed him. He was encompased by something warm, and with just that, at that precise moment he couldn't care less..

(Lines that Break)

Tsuna fidgeted, something _itched_ and it annoyed him. He felt his dead weight in the form of an arm, and it refused to budge so he could scratch at the offensive patch of skin. He then felt something heavy on his legs being moved. He then felt cold, before something warm replaced the heaviness on his legs. He stuggled to open his eyes, and when he did, he was confused.

Neatly lined bookshelves filled any space in his line of sight. He was suprised, and then he realized that he was someone unfamiliar. Though some part of his mind was vividly exicted, the other, logical part of his mind was screaming out about red flags and potential danger. Tsuna made to sit up, and then winced. He peered down, and saw the reason for his arm not moving. It was bandaged, and put into a make-shift splint.

His brows furrowed as he stared. He heard a grunt and then his eyes snapped upwards. He paled and pushed himself further on the bed. Before him stood a man who looked nothing more than a dangerous delinquent. His silver locks parted down the middle, with long tresses slowly depleating in length as they reach the back of the cranium. The many ear peircings, and the unlit cigarette that hung lazily from the slightly parted lips frightened the petite youth. At the realization of the sudden discomfort, he felt the acid green eyes of his current caretaker stare at him with little to no interest.

"Oh, good you're finally awake."

The silver haired male's voice was low, and yet, though masked with slight concern, did not fail to send a shiver up Tsuna's spine.

"My name is Hay- ah, Gokudera."

He went to talk, to give his name in turn; but had great difficulty in replying as he suddenly became aware of the gauze that had been stufed into his mouth. He then tasted the antithestic, the taste overwhelming as the literal sense of _cotton mouth_ made him want to gag. His hands fiddled with the peices, making to move them out. The silverette had moved to the side of the bed, and pulled Tsuna's hands away from the injury, the man's mouth had turned downward, as he pushed a pencil into the brunette's hand. A small notepad was held gently in the man's hands, a look of determination apparent across his features.

"I'm sorry, I know you just woke up, but, I need to know what happened. That person showed up with you, and he looked absolutely _fucking_ livid."

Tsuna blinked.

_That person? _

He thought about it, and then a light pink dusted his cheeks. The black he had seen before he passed out- it couldn't have been? Could it? He looked down at the notepad and then back up at Gokudera, who in turn cocked his head to the side and moved his neck so he head proceeded slightly forward, downcast eyes and an arch eyebrow, gesturing to Tsuna to begin writing.

Tsuna did his best to jot down all that he could of the events that he remembered before he lost conciousness. He had opted to leave out the fact that Mochida had been the one to cause his fall. What good what it be if he tattled, this was something that would only get worse if he tried to seek assistance, right? He nodded, confirming his own suspicions.

The silver haired man twitched, though Tsuna was unaware that this man had seen the ends of that attack. The shreds of brightly coloured paper landing on the silent, unmoving brunette like a veil of rainbow colored confetti incorporated intracetly like he in himself was on display. He had thought nothing of it, thinking it some silly display of one of those weird art kids. He cursed under his breath, and his gaze shifted to the broken brunette sitting gaurdely on the bed. He shook his head and gestured to the notepad. His fingers on the edge of the paper.

"It's no use trying to lie to me.. if he finds out I didn't gather the information he wanted_, __sarò un fottuto caso disperato." _(I'll be a damn goner) The last bit had been groaned as Tsuna laid the pencil and the notepad to the side of his legs. His hands neatly folded above the blankets as he returned to a reclined position.

"_Ah, piccolo bianco moscardino, è sveglio?" _(little white octopus, he's awake?)

Gokudera tensed at the sound of this barritone. He slowly turned towards the voice, though Tsuna saw no one, a demanding presence was indeed lingering in the room. He shivered slightly, pulling the blankets up just slightly to cover him just a little bit more.

"_Cazzo!-" _ Gokudera hissed, whirling around fully, slightly bowed before responding;

_" Uh, sì, avete domande per lui, Re-" _(Shit!- Uh, yes he is, did you have any questions for him, Re-)

"_Non dire il mio nome in modo grossolano, alzati, ti tratterò più tardi..."( _Don't say my name so carelessly, stand up, I'll deal with you later.) The voice had suddenly taken a plunge in tone, and Tsuna watched as Gokudera flinched before shooting out of the seat he had previously occupied. In his place, stepped a familiar shade of black. Tsuna smiled a little, but it looked a little ridiculous, the gauze beginning to fall out; upon realizing this, he panic and stuffed his hands to his mouth, biting down on his fingers as he tried to keep it within his mouth.

He heard a chuckle and watched as the figure slowly made his way out of the shadows. No doubt to add to the mysterious quality that already rolled off of his form in waves. A hand reached up, tilted the fedora and then rolled it off, down his arm as he caught it between his index and middle fingers. He approached the side of the bed, and sat down on the edge. Setting his fedora on top of Tsuna's legs, he reached over, pulling the youth's hands away, before cupping the chin and forcing it upwards gently.

Tsuna took this chance to observe the older man. Sharp, European eyes were outlined in dark, long eyelashes. But in truth, the color was what captivated him, the deepest color of onyx greeted him. A smirk, almost permanant, however promising of either pain or mischief- was spread across the partially parted lips. The nose was narrow, but not in an unattractive manner, no, it was quite the opposite. Tsuna smacked himself mentally, thinking back to the half hearted sketches he had created, failing to replicate the partial visuals he had been granted the last time he and this black clothed man had encountered one another.

He coaxed the jaw open, and began pulling the gauze out of the mouth. Tsuna felt his jaw lock, and squirmed, but a harsh look from the obsidian eyes made him freeze.

"Reborn."

Tsuna blinked, his head slightly tilting to the left. Reborn pushed the head back into place, flicking the nose gently as he continued to pull piece after piece of gauze out of the tiny pout. After the final piece was removed, Reborn manuvered the jaw, inspecting it to see if it had been broken. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he placed a finger into the cavern, Tsuna's mouth snapped shut, teeth grazing the finger in warning, his brows furrowed. Reborn clicked his tongue.

"I'm checking to make sure the stitches are still in take, _idiota._"

Tsuna released his finger, and stuck his tongue out. Reborn looked from the tongue to the boy and shook his head in amusement. His fingers skimmed the edge of the muscle, seeing that the stitches were still in perfect condition, he silently thanked the gods that the constant shuffle of gauze hadn't snagged the meticulously placed pieces of metal.

Rebron retreived his fedora and the notepad, he gave them to Tsuna and raised an eyebrow.

"You can't lie to me, _Leone, ora_, tell me the truth." He tapped the pad for emphasis, and Tsuna nervously nodded, tears welling up as he began to write. This stranger, no, this new aqauntaince had helped him twice. Since when had he been so lucky? Maybe, just maybe, he shook his head to clear the thoughts.

It was too soon to think of friendships, that someone actually cared about his well being. It was, wasn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Pinkie's Part: Imagine my suprise when I woke up this morning and saw so many faves and follows. ;.; Arigato! It makes me so happy that you are enjoying this story! Kyah! I do have another R27 story, A Friendly Reminder- if you want something to read while you wait for the next update from me for Monochromatic Sun.**

**Also, I will eventually change the rating of this story to M. For violence, and an eventual R27 scene that everybody loves.**

**Was the description of Tsuna's condition alright? Am I capturing Reborn correctly? Hopefully the AU and slightly different Gaurdians I've introduced thus far aren't making your head spin.**

**Anyone like Mochida? *cheshire grin***

**These chapter are unbeata'd, I do apologize. Gomen Gomen!**

**Shoutout to Sunshineandmoonlight- thanks sweetheart!**

**Loving the reviews!**

_**This chapter brought to you by the tunes of G Dragon, Beast and BoA 3**_

**Please read and review; I don't know if somethings wrong if you don't tell me. :) However, I do appreciate you all. So very much!**

**Onwawrd!**

**xx**

**Chapter: I Dare You**

Bandages were wrapped with expert care around a brunette's head, stubborn locks of hair fighting the tightened hold as each step made the hair bounce. The bitter winter air not helping the fact as the snow crunched softly beneath light feet. A small echo with each step the ground received, not too far off into the distance. However, the repeated steps had stopped once he stepped foot into the main hall of the school building.

It had then occured to Tsuna, a little over eight days into his recovery, -that he suddenly felt watched for the majority of his presence at the campus. This type of eyes he felt weren't like the heated glares of his peers though- and that caught him off gaurd slightly. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way through the hall. Since his left arm was held hostage into a cast and fabric sling, the people who usually ignored him, suddenly found an interest in him. The usual grunts of distaste, and the whispers that surrounded him fell apart in liue of silence. One person stepped forward, the curiosity in the sudden silence replaced by an aura of absolute no tolerance. Tsuna flinched under the stare.

"Ahh.. O-ohayou.. sensei-"

A slender hand closed around the small upper arm of the brunette, though gentle in the initial touch, Tsuna flinched at the harshness in the voice that followed.

"You. Ass. Classroom. _Now._"

Students parted way, the reptutation for this particular teacher was not one to challenge. She glared at almost every student before announcing,

"Color Theory is cancelled today," Her gaze shifted to the brunette,

"I've got a very important meeting that just came up."

The professor wasted no time in dragging the brunette down the hall and throwing him into the classroom. Students parted like the sea, avoiding contact where it was within their power. As she came to the door, she pulled it open with such force that it shuddered beneath the touch. Tsuna eeped quietly as she slammed the sliding door behind her. She poined in the directions of the desks, and Tsuna quickly obliged, making his way to one of the many empty desks and sat down, his eyes looking anywhere but at the woman. He had opted into leaning away from the fuming woman.

The gaze of the woman was sheilded by a hand, ragged breathing came from the grit teeth. When she finally mooved her hand to pinching the bridge of her nose, her hand dropped as she walked over to the petite youth. She crouched down, her bangs hiding her eyes as she spoke-

"Tsunayoshi..."

Said brunette looked up, his eyes searching, although fruitlesssly, to try and read the expression of his favourite teacher.

"Hai, Lal-san?" He spoke slowly, as if tasting each word. He had been warned about screaming, about talking too quickly and reopening the wound in his mouth. His mind lingered on the memory, the gentle spoken instructions, and the practiced way that he had been told to speak.

The careful way he spoke, was not missed by Lal. The woman looked up at Tsuna through her lashes, her eyes glassy with stubborn tears. He knew that look. It was the one that demanded answers, no mater how uncomfortable they were.

"Just, just what in the hell happened to you?"

Tsuna looked away again, a blush on his face. He didn't want to see the pain expression on his professor's feature. She was a friend, a violent one, but a friend, not an aquantaince. He was suddenly very ashamed, he tried to tell her what had happened, but as he got to point where he was describing his fall, he purposely left the name out. The door then slammed open, in strut one Mochida. His face was one that promised immense pain. He saw the bandaged brunette, the leaning figure of Lal Mirch, and he snarled. His footsteps nearer and nearer as he flew over to Tsuna, who in turn flinched backwards, Mochida rapidly approaching him with fists raised.

"Should have figured. Look at you, you wimp."

Lal took a step back and then flung her arms out, sheilding Tsuna with her body.

"Who in the hell do you think you are, bursting through my door like that?! Get the _fuck_ out of here."

Mochida sneered, he stepped backwards and then as he exited the room, he tilted his head back. A smile on his lips as he waved with two fingers in the direction of the brunette.

"See you, around little rabbit."

Tsuna couldn't help but flinch as the door slammed shut. Lal's eye twitched and then she peered down at the brunette. Her tone was serious.

"Was he the one who kicked you."

Tsuna looked away. Lal's hand on his shoulder.

"Tsuna- I, I can't help you if you don't tell me. Your body language says it all, but unless it's verbal.."

Tsuna shook his head.

"It's.. not my place to ruin his chances for a good education.."

Lal sighed, she cracked her knuckles and knocked the petite youth on the head.

"You're incredibly dense... and too kind." She leaned, an arm over the shoulders of the brunette. She squeezed gently, a soothing motion as she looked down at him.

"You can't keep this stuff a secret.. tell your friends. They should be able to help ensure that this doesn't happen again. Okay? I don't want to see my top student and little friend bandaged up like this again. Despite what you say, I will maim anyone else who does this to you. Understood?"

Tsuna nodded slowly, his wide eyes even larger. The innocence of which he radiated had melted the woman's heart, and she smiled. She reached a hand up, fixing a stray bandage. She thanked her expierience in the combat force, that she had been able to stay calm when that noisy student burst in, otherwise she might have been job less, as well as with a nasty mess to clean up.

Lal pulled the boy up, straightened his clothes for him and sent him out the door. Once the door was closed, she slumped into her chair, shaking her head.

"I just hope, that he'll be safe."

(Breaking Point)

Four days had happened by in a steady stroll throughout the cruel winter months. It was quite surprising that the slender figure walking had somehow missed the presence of a certain nuisance. His classes seeemed only slightly more bearable, he hummed softly to himself as he crossed through a patch of powdery snow, kicking his feet slightly to make it slide off.

This certain oblivious brunette was walking without a care towards his next class. Thankfully it was an art studio based class. He was able to be let alone for the next three hours. For that he was greatful. This was easily one of his favourite classes, though he felt as though he wasn't the best artist, he knew he could always improve. But at the thought of becoming proud of his work- his thoughts flashed back to the ruined portfolio- he frowned. Could he handle that amount of disappointment again? He found his fingers caressing the edges of his new sketchbook, as if trying memorize how it felt to have the options of creativity.

He was so lost in his train of thought that he missed the still figures a little ways off, almost directly in front of him. If he had been paying attention to the conversation- it was about him, and a slight tone of voice that was nothing less of dangerous- he would more than likely have ran away, or walked briskly, in the event that running usually ended with him eating dirt and rubbing raw palms into concrete. He found his face knock gently into the shoulder of someone. He blinked and then looked up, a mischevious grin greeted him and he instantly paled.

"Whatt do we have here? A little lost rabbit."

Tsuna went to take a step backwards, but a hand shot out, grabbing his broken arm and pulling him into the other.

"M-moch-" He ground out, the force of the grip on his arm causing searing pain to shoot through his arm.

"I don't want to hear that timid voice. Better yet-"

Mochida tunred his gaze to his henchmen. Their mirrored looks causing Tsuna to squirm. He didn't like those looks, not one bit. He looked up at Mochida, his eyes begging him to let him go.

"I don't have time to play with you... however, you could do my friend here a _favor._"

_"__Sarebbe nel vostro interesse, a tenere le mani a voi stessi." _(It would be in your best interest, to keep your hands to yourself.) The wind seemed to whisper, a lilt of animosity whirling through it.

The snow disappeared and in it's stead was a meadow, covered completely with healthy grass. A soft, elegant warmth slid over the brunette's face, almost in a comforting way, as he relaxed, just slightly. The vision edging closer and closer to the soothing waterfront in Tsuna's vision.

Mochida had paused just slightly, the grip on the jaw tightening, looking around. He huffed, and then turned his attention to the brunette he was holding hostage. A protesting eep! came from the smaller male. The reality came back, reintroducing him to the Japanese winter wind.

"Tachibana was told to be the art class nude model. He had a bit of rough night with some sorority girls. Would you be ever so gracious, as to offer your body?"

Tsuna shook his head violently.

"N-no!" His voice was raspy, and Mochida grabbed his jaw, the force was strong and small pop was heard. He forced the mouth open, lips parted and lower portion held slack. Mochida's face descended, until his lips were just inches from Tsuna's.

"Unless you'd rather let us use it in another way."

Tsuna's eyes grew wide, and he struggled fruitlessly against the hands that held his good arm and his face. Other hands gripped his waist and shoulders. He cried out as one hand painfully pinched at the nape of his neck.

"I...I don't want-"

_"_It would be in your best interest, _to leave the little boy alone. _If **he** sees this, you're all done for."

The group turned slightly, to see a silver haired man taking carefree strides in their direction. He was accompanied by none other than the school's disciplanary couch. A slight shiver ran down their spines as they released the boy.

His knees buckled, and he struggled to stand up. The silver haired man jogged up to the brunette lazily, and turned his searing glare towards the group.

"What business do you have with the tenth?"

Tsuna blinked, tenth? His head tilted to the side, and the newcomer pushed the head back into place. An amused smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth, he could not be this naive..this cute.

"Herbivores..." The accompanying man then hissed. His steel grey eyes promising pain, and with it, a punishment befitting of murderers. His asian features prominant as the peachy skin contrasted with the warm sun and the overwhelming white. His inky hair blowing in the wind so slightly. He took a step forward, his jacket on his shoulders billowing at the movement; it was almost beautiful, if you were an idiot. A flash of silver then came forward, the group scattered, when the tonfas were out, it meant fight or flight; and depending on the level of intelligence you prided yourself in having, it was never the first option- at least if you wanted to remain slightly intelligable-

"For crowding on school grounds... in an intent to prey upon defenseless animals..." His grin widened,

"_**I'll bite you all to death.."**_

Tsuna shuddered, Hibari Kyouya was terribly frightening. Hibari's fast paced footsteps followed the retreating crowd as he was held up by the silver haired man. Shouts and clangs of metal resonated in the vast empty white. Tsuna then slumped, exhaustion covering his senses. He looked up partially, his head lolling back onto the shoulder of the person keeping his standing upright.

"G-goku..dera?"

Said silverette looked down at the small male. He sighed, and as he was shaking his head; he slipped his hand around the waist and threw the good arm of the trembling form over his shoulders.

"Let's get you inside.. you're not too injured are you? He'd.." Tsuna began to feel the same warm winds of the Italian waterfront, and instead of trying to fight for his conciousness, he smiled a small, genuine smile as he let the swaying of the other's body trying to keep him walking.

The words began to fade out, as the scene of Venice faded once more. Tsuna couldn't help but feel overjoyed, the rush of emotion that cascaded through his body caused it to tremble.

Tsuna sighed, a soft, approving sound, he could get used to having friends.

(Breaking Point)

_"I gathered help in enough time, and we got him to safety... he's resting now... Hey- I.. I'm sorry it took so long."_

A soft snap of a sleek phone closing indicated then end of a phone call. A huff sounded off as a silenced gunshot rang out. Small droplets of blood scattered on the marble flooring, looking more like paint splatters of an artists taken by its muses, rather than a violent act. The figure smirked. _How befitting._

This was getting more and more dangerous. Calmly, a shadowed face looked down at the twitching body below him. Muffled sounds of pain sobbing out. The shadow tilted it's head, the voice smooth, deep and slightly comforting.

_"Osate mendicare con quegli occhi, dopo aver messo qualcuno senza difese in tale dolore?" _(You dare beg with those eyes, after you put someone without defenses in such pain?)

The figure tore the duct tape fromt he mouth. A sharp cry peirced through the studio.

"I.. I don't know what you're saying! W-what did I do?!"

A predatory smirk graced the features as a figure stepped out. The eyes of the victum widened, as he went to scream. A hand clamped tightly over the mouth.

The sounds of ruffled clothes, and skidding leather shoes on marble were the only signs of an initial struggle.

A flash of yellow toppled over as a fedora fell from the head. Arms around the the others shoulders as he twisted, a sickening crunch was heard and a lifeless silence filled the room.

"_Adderivici,_ for the sake of the family members you seem to have forgotten about."

He straightened his suit, brushing the dirt from his slacks as he stood. He picked up his feodra and strode out of the room. A lighter flung from his fingertips onto the supply table. An immediate ignition of pain thinner and horse hair brushes as he continued his way out of the building.

He shook his head,

"Honestly.. calling me back to Italy." He ran his hands through his well groomed, spiked black hair. His eyes scanning the outdoors, taking in the wet weather as he made his way back to the people who had called him here.

(Breaking Point)

"I've got a certain project going on, and you had the balls to call me back, for a side mission..."

Reborn stood in the vision of an elderly man. Dressed nicely in a pristine, white dress shirt with thin pinstripes down the lengths of each limb. Gold cuff links holding the ends of the sleeves in place. A smart grey vest buttoned together with golden clasps. The man tilted his head to the side, and smiled, a warm welcoming smile.

"Ah, Reborn, it's good to see you too."

"Cut the crap, _Direttore_. What do you need?"

The man stood, a sigh leaving his mouth as he looked the male before him. His eyes scanning up and down, taking in the neat appearence of his best hitman.

"Do you like, Japan that much?"

Reborn tilted his fedora, "No, I hate it. But I feel a little bit responsible for someone right now, Nono."

The elderly man smiled, "Taking someone under your wing are we, Reborn?"

The black clad man smirked mischeiveously,

"Sosmething like that, Vongla Cielo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Pinkie's Part:**

**I'm going to be handing out thank you's like no one's business. I appreciate all of the feedback from everyone. This chapter is going ot be jam packed with the awesomeness that is Reborn. Just for Vongolafan16- thank you for your reviews, this is directed to everybody who had taken the time out of their day to read. I'm so happy that I have been able to entertain you all! **

**How do you like the Cover I put up? Yes, I did draw it :0**

**Well, I suppose that is enough of my rambling.**

**Onward!**

**xx**

**Chapter: Make It In Time.**

The winter months had melted away, and had allowed the spirit of Spring to let in the blossoming blooms in a wide array of bright, warming colors. Admist this, there was a single form, hunched over a large sketchpad. The overflowing pages grazing the soft ground as the figure continues sketching. Soft scratches were heard as the thick lead of a drawing pencil mapped out the scene before the person. The bridge in the line of sight teetering in between an actual reality and a semi subconcious dream. The lines became more desperate, and a tongue made its way out of the mouth of the figure.

Such peacfulness had settled in, and this oblivious little male had actually missed the change in his day to day life. The nuisances in which he had once faced day to day had depleated exponentially. Such a peaceful amount of time had then struck odd. The concentrated face of the brunette suddenly broke. His brows furrowing together. His eyes scanning the page of the heavy weight paper before him, feeling as though it needed, ah-

A hand went in search of something within a bag, and came out victorious. A small canister of coloured pencils had spilled out onto the grass. Each color being scrutinized before a hand absent mindedly picked three. Pale lavendar outline the sky, as a dusty rose shade began to fill in between the spaces. Whatever wasn't touched by the soft colours was made whole by a lonely shade of powder the colors allowed some life to be breathed into the surface of the paper, a fine tipped pen made its debut. Intracate lines filing into the scene, bringing forth the more realistic qualities of the bridge. Each intracate, intimate detail added, a certain face of determination rising on the face of the petite boy. To an onlooker, it would seem as though the young male had been taken by a sudden burst of creativity, but in all honesty, the little brunette was staring off into the visions he had created. Unconciously, the boy began to fill in a figure on the bridge, a sense of familiarity washes over him as he looks at the lonely figure.

That is when reality sets in. Amber eyes scan his artwork, something in the back of his subconcious telling him that something is wrong, that something is missing. Upon the realization it suddenly hits the petite felt, lonely.

It has been nearly two months since he has had any contact with those mysterious men. His hand slowly moved to his left arm, self conciously stretching it; as if making sure that the strength that he had collected back, was actually there and not part of the vision he saw before him. The gentle breeze shifting his hair, and a hand pushed the stubborn strands back into place. He sighed as he began to remember.

He had met the black clothed man, Reborn; as well as his friend, the silverette Gokudera.

He blushed at the thought of Reborn; the careful way he had helped him practice speaking as to avoid agitating the wound in his mouth. The gentle words... the way he prompted him to hold his jaw.. he shook his head and instantly thought of Gokudera.

Ever since the incident with Mochida, the silver haired man had helped him back to him dorm and made him warm milk with honey- to which Tsuna remembered fondly- and demanded that he go to bed after he showered. Tsuna had tried to protest, but the delinquent man was too frightening to try to disagree with for too long.

As soon as Tsuna had entered the shower, he heard the man in the other room. His voice dipping in the conversation, and the slender male could barely make out what was being said; as he was too distracted by the hot water drumming down. He had been able to make out a string of apologies, something about not being able to do things slightly more efficently, or at a more desirable pace, the water, it was beating away the tension in his muscles. The exhaustion seeming to evaporate along with the dirt on his body, spiraling down and down until the drain took care of the rest.

When he had exited the shower, he was rather disappointed to find that the silver haired man had left. He frowned at that, he had been hoping for some company after that little tiff, but he shrugged it off, deciding that the man probably had prior engagements in which to attend to.

The brunette swept his eyes over the page in his possession, and deciding that it looked to his decent standard, made movements to begin gathering his utensils together. Pencils making a small clink as they were filed into the canister once more. The large sketchpad flipped closed and gently stowed away into the large portfolio. Tsuna stood, stretching his limbs and sighing. He hoisted his portfolio strap over his head, and let it settle across his chest. He then carefully made his way up the river bank.

His injuries now fully healed, and none of his concern, well asided from the fact that he now, almost permanently had the vison of the Venice waterfront shimmering in his sight. He had shrugged it off, seeing as it had developed a way of holding the imagery at bay until he was absolutly exhausted. But that wouldn't be a problem would it? He was well aware of other students who were in constant use of the imagery, so him smacking his head hard and having to concentrate on the actual reality, wasn't that big of a deal was it? It really couldn't be.

(BreakIt)

Reborn sighed. He didn't sigh in a relaxed way, no. It was a sigh that held the opposite of that actually. Reborn was increibly annoyed. He felt his eye twitch. A side mission huh? He cursed, a barrage of bullets flying towards him. He ducked, darted and ran.

He heard rather loud explosions, indicating a form of back up on the way. He had been aware of Gokudera's presence then, and smirked. It was a short lived expression as a bullet flew passed his face and richoeitched off the wall, barely creating a small scratch on his leather patent shoes as he jumped out of the way. His look was that of disbelief as he continued on.

Bullshit, this was an all out war. He was getting more and more irritated as the bullets continued to fly, he could feel the overwhelming confidence that these idiots had in their numbers. Were they reallt that stupid? Did they even know who they were up against?

He hissed in utter annoyance as he felt a twitch of pain on his right forearm. The inital pain wore off, but now, looking down at the tiny tear in his jacket sleeve, he was royally pissed off.

He was the best damn hitman in the Vongola, and some bastard and his wayward bullet had actually touched him. HIM! On top of that, they had actually dared to ruin his favourite suit. He bared his teeth. He ran, doing his best to avoid any other unneccassary hits. He kept running until he saw it. Making a roundabout way to getting there, hitting many in the back of the neck with the butt of his handgun, he lunged and rolled into position. His cover, a fallen house beam.

During the entirety of this scuffle, he couldn't help but smirk, his favourite fedora still clinging to his skull, despite the many quick movements he had just executed. He heard a jeer from one of the enemy, congratulating his comrade for nicking him. That's when Reborn lost it. His self control snapped.

He snarled, firing off six shots, before placing more bullets into the gun's cylinder. His expression went back to his calm facade as he repeated this, until the offending gun fire from the opposite end had completely quieted down. He peered around the edge of his cover, listening in for any signs of life. When he was greeted with a encompasing silence, he stood. He had his handgun near his face as he slowly regained his full height, whirling in each direction, making sure that there was no movement in the room. Once he was satisfied, he nodded at his handiwork. He couldn't help but pride himself in the many headshots he had managed to effieciently land despite the lack of visuals on the enemy famiglia. As he glanced around, the fact of the death toll he caused not once marring his concious. He stepped over bodies and whistled an off tune.

The ammunition carrier in which he had on him was a little over three quarters of the way full, and Reborn being Reborn, wanted to keep it that way. He glanced around the silent villa, fully satisfied that he had exectued the mission. He slipped a sleek phone from his pocket after sliding his hand gun into the holster within his suit jacket. His tone became annoyed once more as he caught a glimpse of the losse threads in the remainder of his sleeve.

There was silence, and then upon hearing the other line pick up;

"Nono, mission accomplished."

_"Ah! Very Good Reborn!"_ The cheerfulness in the tone caused Reborn's eye to twitch. He stood, a hand tilting his fedora, his gaze cast down and one leg bent before the other. Those who knew Reborn well, knew exactly what this stance meant.

Reborn was rapidly losing his patience. The more that the seconds ticked by, the more proabable it was that he could snap at any given moment.

There was a silence and then a chuckle.

_"The plane for Japone leaves in about sixteen hours."_

Reborn cursed, something along the lines of not enough time, and wasting a lot of it. Also a mention of too much stupidity and the respect of the family.

_"Thank you very much!"_

Reborn snapped the sleek surface closed. A smile on his features as he began to walk away from the villa. He tilted his fedora forward.

"I hope you're ready, I'm coming for you lttle_ leone_."

(BreakIt)

A soft breeze swept through the the dorm room. Shadows danced upon the walls as one shadow seemed to move a little bit more than the rest. It loomed over a curled up figure on the bed, it's slender fingers reaching out, almost as if trying to run through the pale locks of hair that lay across the pillow. There was another breeze that knocked the previous warmth out, replacing all the air in the room with a cruel type of cold. The fingers edged closer and closer until-

Tsuna shot up from his slumber. A strong sense of foreboding causing him to be disturbed. His wide amber eyes scanned the entirety of the bedroom, pushing the covers from his legs. He turned, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed, before forcing himself to stand. He hissed quietly in disapproval of the cold wooden floors against his warm feet. He shuffled over to his bedroom door, sliding on his house slippers, pulling his robe on over his pyajamas. He touched his door handle, slowly opening it, listening down the hall for anything odd, before fidgeting with the wall, searching for the hall light. He flicked it on, and began to tip toe towards the little kitchenette.

Once there, he turned the light on, his fingers drumming impatiently on the counter as he contemplated what he wanted. He snapped his fingers, and went in search of a saucepan. He reached up, looking through each cabinent before he located one. Setting on top of the stove on a light heat that he manually lit; he opened the little refridgerator, pulling out the small container of milk. He measured out a half cup, pouring it into the pan.

Different levels of hisses protested, the coolliquid coming into contact with the rapidly warming surface. Tsuna then took a teaspoon of honey and added it to the bubbling mixture. He was stirring continuously until he heard a thud. He jumped, nearly knocking the saucepan off of the stove.

He saw a flash of black, and bit back a scream of the utmost horror. he found himself pinned to the wall, a calloused hand covreing his mouth, the saucepan teetering on the edge of the counter as his attacker pushed it out of harms way. His nose was then assaulted with a slightly odd scent. Though it wasn't putrid, it wasn't exactly, comforting. A double whammy of both gunpowder, and was that...espresso? Tsuna bit his lip, half tempted to bite the hand on his mouth, that is until the other hand came to rest near his face as well. An elbow bent, and lips near his ear.

"Don't scream out, _leone_, it's just me."

The voice that cloaked his ears in a velveteen smooth caused his body to relax almost instantaneously. He had to do a double take just to be sure.

"R-Reborn?!" The words were a hald exclaimed whisper, the response was that of a deep chuckle. Tsuna held back the exclaimation of utter happiness at the return of his mysterious aquantance.

"What are you doing here? You scared me!" The obsidian eyes glinted with mischeif as the brunetter stared at him, wonder and a fondness rippling through. Reborn smirked at that, he was an assassin, though the little cub knew nothing of that.

"It's been two months, I had thought you'd just gotten tired of me." The cheerfullness in the tone threw Reborn off. The way the words were spoke, it was as though Tsuna was used to that type of treatment. Rebron felt his heart drop into his stomach. It made him feel nauseated, to think that people who take advantage of such a vast kindness.

"Nah, I had a bit of a business trip." The tone dipped into an acidic bitterness, and Tsuna picked up on it right away. He saw the disheartened appearance of Reborn's expressive eyes and thought quick on his feet. He escaped the cage of Reborn's arms and retreived the saucepan once more. He put the stove on a high heat, and retreived the milk once more. Reborn looked at the brunette with raised brows, and removed his fedora. He passed by him and made his way into the dining room.

He staked his claim on the chair nearest to the entrance of the kitchenette and turned it backwards, sitting on it with his arms rested on the back of it. He rolled his fedora between his index and pointer fingers before letting it find it's home once more. He couldn't help but stare at the little male as he worked. The pale pink apron he had opted to wear over his bed robe had a bunny face stiched into the front pocket. Reborn hummed to himself, more than amused. He had almost lost himself in a train of thought, until Tsuna brought him back.

A small mug, filled nearly to the brim with warm milk was waved in his face. He made a gesture as if to refuse the drink, but the innocence in Tsuna's eyes made him cave. He accepted it, and could not bring himself to watch that adorable face crumble in disappointment. Rebron was an adamant coffee drinker, but he could make a sacrifice just this once, couldn't he? He sipped it slowly, and was rather surprised to find that he actually enjoyed the taste.

Tsuna made a sound a approval, and opted to stand at the end counter near the entrance, not wanting to bother Reborn to move so that he could potentially sit. The two men sat in a comfortable silence, the occassional sound from sips here and there. When the silence was nearly unbearable, a voice rang out.

"_Ora, Leone.."_

Tsuna blinked at Reborn. Torn between questioning what it was that he wanted, or what he had called him, and which language it was. He knew that it was neither English nor Japanese, but he loved the way it sounded as it rolled off the tongue. Lost in his train of thought, Tsuna didn't notice that Reborn had stood, and was not in front of him. When he came to, he blushed deeply.

Reborn's face was merely inches apart from his, their lips lined up perfectly as Reborn spoke once more.

"If you could become strong, would you?" The barritone dipped into a delciously mischevious octave, and though it was unintentional, he knew that it would have an effect. Reborn spoke with such practiced grace, that it could make anyone fall into the trap of accomplishing something that they could have care less about previously.

Tsuna went red all the way to the tips of his ears, his voice faltering as he tried to look anywhere but at Reborn

"I.." the voice came out as nothing more than a whisper. Tsuna could feel a soft breeze on his skin. A swaying of his vision as he watched Reborn flicker in and out of clarity._ Oh..please not now. Don't you dare lose conciousness._

"Do you have someone whom you wish to protect?" The tone was still in that deep set, the vibrations in which Tsuna could feel rippling though him though they were not touching. It took everything he could to not reach up and touch those bouncing sideburns, he could blame it on his disorientation, but he had other things on his mind.

Tsuna wanted so desperately to say what was just on the tip of his tongue. The word _yes_. He did in fact have someone in which he wished to protect. He wanted to spill his current emotions, he wanted to make everything known, but his eyelids were growing heavier and heavier, and he damned his fatigue over and over.

He began to fall forward, and he pleaded that he not fall too hard. He felt almost giddy as his vision failed him, the riverank a lulaby as he felt warm arms encompass him gently. A murmur of faded words the ends of his senses as he allowed the exhaustion to take him away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Hello fello denizens of the interwebs! I'm more than pleased once more with the reviews. I'm so appreciative of the support. ;.; if you have not, scurry on over to the story, A Friendly Reminder. It should tide you over whilst I update this! :3 If you haven't lemme know what you think of that!**

**Also, this will be a pleasant treat for you all, enjoy the imagery. *Chesire grin***

**I'm updating like a mad woman, I do have a job and all that jazz, but you guys are just so awesome I've let my muses take me.**

**I've been given such support on the R27 side, and I love it. This pairing is absolutely one of my biases, and I will go down with this ship, shamelessly, well here goes another update!**

**Onward!**

**xx**

**Chapter: Wash Over Me**

Time. Movement. When someone actually stopped and thought about them each as idividual parties, the concepts were simply mute points. But as of current, they were two of the most oppertune items. Reborn watched as the scene unfolded before him, and allowed each scene to transition appropriately, to take it's time to fall perfectly into place.

"Do you, have someone who you wish to protect?" He knew that this approach was unfair, but he had a trump card, but most would just call it his face. His predatory good looks helped him out of many a bind, and they had also helped him get into them. He dropped his voice half an octave, watching the eyes shiver under his smoldering gaze.

He had moved his hand to the temple of the petite youth, his fingers brushed upon the temple, pushing the boys head upright after that adorable tilt took residence over his features. He had splayed his fingers, his palm cupping the cheek before he tilted the chin upwards, waiting for an answer.

Reborn watched as the eyes of the male before him became slightly glossed over. His face rather close to the others, and he thought in amusement, of what could possibly cause the male to feel faint. He had exteneded his arms in just enough time to capture the falling form.

He listened to the steady, shallow breathing, and it let him know that the bundle in his arms was indeed, asleep. He tilted his head and felt the other's hair tickle his chin. He huffed, moving the man slightly, trying to get a slightly more appropriate grip.

The fabric of his robe ruffled slightly as Reborn cradled him against his chest. He manuvered the form and looked down at the face the dared to block him out. His lips twitched upward as he swung the male legs up and carried him bridal style. He used his leg to open doors through out the living space, looking for something even remotely similar to that of a bedroom. When he had finally found it, he quietly made his way into the bedroom, he gently laid the sleeping figure onto the sheets, pulling back the obnoxiously bright comforter, shaking his head slightly at the cutesty lion faces that stared up at him.

When he went to pull away to stand, he was tugged forward ever so gently. He peered down and chuckled in a slighly dark manner. Tangled in the fingers of the petite male, was his tie. He reached down, trying to pry those fingers from the expensive fabric, only to find a vice like grip which surprised him just slightly.

He sighed in defeat, he began loosening his tie, carefully exerting only enough force to remove it from his attire. His collar bare as he set the clutching hand down on the sleeping person.

As much as he was a hitman, he was also a gentleman, and he would not be pulled into a stranger's bed, no matter how cute they looked when they were sleeping. He cast another glance onto the sleeping man. His pout parted slightly, an even rythm of breathing coming and going through those lips. The sound soft, and well rested. Reborn turned to leave, only to have his sleeve caught up on that grip, he sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing circles in the porcelain skin, in an attempt to calm the muscles.

He was needed elsewhere. His eyes moved along the features of that face, a bit of concern danced in his eyes as he watched the brows knit together in both confusion, and pain? He brushed his hand expertly underneath the mop of bangs that hung messily over the eyes of the brunette. The back of his palm making contact with the forehead, checking for any signs of a fever. Upon feeling a normal temperature, Rebron sighed and made to leave, feeling the lessening of weight attatched to his sleeve.

He had just begun to move off the edge of the bed when he happened to pause, feeling fingers tracing his skin, searching, clinging to his body heat. The touch became more urgent, and he felt slender fingers close over his wrist. Before he knew it, he found himself on his back, staring up at dangerously narrowed orange eyes.

"Who are you."

The questioning statement was anything but that. The voice in which spoke from the brunette was calmer, more maintained, and filled with an utmost authority that demanded respect. The killing intent that rolled off of this person rivaled that of even Reborn's.

Reborn, being who he was, bared his perivial fangs and made to move out of the cage of arms that the other provided, only to find himself stradled quickly, his hands pinned above his head in only one of those delicate hands.

"Why does he feel so at ease around you." The words were barely a whisper, but Reborn heard them. His expression darkening as he stared up at this predator. The persona of this person had shifted so suddenly. This was not the person whom he had grown a slight sense of fondness for. The little lion cub who meowed for everyone, who just wanted to be person on him, was just as deadly as he was, a full blown assassin of the night, only an idiot would be unable to feel it.

"I don't know of what you speak,_ idiota_."

The figure stradling his waist pressed his hips downward, and uncomfortable feeling of stretching skin caused Reborn to wince, though he never showed it on his face. The responding words however-

"Don't try to use those pretty Italian words on me, little tengu. I'm much more expirienced with them than you happen to think."

Reborn snorted. Did this person really just call him a _crow_? Of all the things people had called him, this person had called him a common black bird, a demon of scavengers. He chuckled darkly, and then full out laughed. The incredious look in which he recieved only helped to fuel his laughter. Only with a pressure applied to his throat with the other's opposite arm, did he settle down. Their faces lined up, the silky tresses of chestnut hair falling onto his face as his attacker shamelessly settled onto his hips. A rather provocative position to the naked eye, but Reborn knew better.

"I can show you just how much of a demon I can be, _Leone._"

The returning smirk sent a shiver down Reborn's spine. But it was the words, the words that fell from that pout that sent his mind spiraling.

"I'll let him show you, just want kind of a lion he really can be." The person's chin skimmed his cheek as he leaned forward, his lips at Reborn's ear, the teasing in his tone causing the raven haired hitman to raise an elegant eyebrow.

"I'll be watching, _per ora buonanotte, piccolo uccello colore nero_" (goodnight for now, little black bird.)

With that, he felt the form slump, the shallow breathing returning. The shin resting on his shoulder and the grip on his wrists lessened. He blinked, before instinctively wrapping his arms around the waist of the one shameless straddeling him. He rolled, creating a cage to rotate their positions. He found himself settled between the other male's legs, one slowly sliding back into a comfortable postion, the other bent and raised, his form curling around Reborn's like the perfect puzzle piece. He sighed, pushing himself up on his elbows, looking down at the sleeping face of Tsuna. The slighlty parted lips calling out, like a silent walzing lulaby. He smirked.

"_Se io sono un demone in un corvo, chi sono io per resistere alla tentazione?_"

(If I am a demon in the form of a crow, who am I to resist temptation?)

He bent his head downward, brushing his lips against the soft pink skin. The smoothness was tantilzing, but he withdrew. He pushed the smaller male's legs beneath the comforter before pulling them all the way up to his chin. He left his tie and his fedora on the night table, smirking as he thought about how the brunette would react when he would rise in the morning.

He exited the room, closing the door with a soft click. The oblivious little man had not questioned how he had gotten into this dorm room; and this sparked an interest in the hitman. Most would want to know how such a dangerous person had happened to appear on the second story of a building, when there were no fire escapes.

Reborn took his time, flicking lights off and making sure that there were no obstacles in the way of the brunette's way if he were to reawaken in the night.

He made his way over to the balcony, sliding the door opening, a soft shhh sound coming from the sliding glass, he made sure the lock clicked before he shut it behind him. He steadied himself and then flunf himself off the edge, his hand resting on the railing as he projected himself forward, landing stealthily into the branches of the tree, his timing impecable with the sound of the rushing wind.

He prided himself in his self control, but at the same time cursed the naievity of the youthful male who had caught his attention. He had locked the balcony door, as it had been his initial entrance, and he wanted to be sure that he couldn't easily revisit the brunette that night.

He smirked, ah yes, this had gotten quite interesting. He had found both a new Vongola candidate, as well as someone he would share his strength with. His little lion certainly was full of surprises, and he wasn't even fully aware of it.

"_Dolce dormire, piccolo cucciolo di leone, Io ti trasformerà in un forte predatore ancora_"

(Sweet dreams little lion cub, I'll turn you into a predator yet."


	6. Chapter 6

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Can I just say that I am absoltely tickled? Honestly. You guys are awesome. I will slowly be bringing cannon characters into this mix, just give it a little bit. I hope the story is moving along at a pace that you all are comfortable with?**

**Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, I think my average is roughly two thousand words per chapter? Aside from the A/N that is.**

**I'll stop beaiting around the bush, enter dark Tsuna persona. Any ideas on what role the alternate persona of out sweet Tsuna will play? *insert Kuroshisuji finger to lip***

**ONWARD!**

**xx**

**Chapter: Realize**

The steady tick, tick, tock. Tick, tick, tock of the grandfather clock that was snuggly placed against the wall set the silent room into a routine. The gathering ticks as if almost gaining momentum as the awakening hour of a huddled form was rapidily approaching. Although, slightly out of character, the person stirred in his slumber. Feeling as though they miss something rahter important if they hadn't decided to rise.

Bleary amber eyes scanned surroundings half heartedly. The sleep still settled into those innocent eyes. The tiny frame stretched, a soft, mewl of a yawn released from the closed mouth. A hand came up, as if to catch something, and then the nose turned up in disgust. Sliding legs out of the comforter, the male made movements accossiated with getting up, the chime of the clock resonating as his eyes fell to the items on his bedside table. He paled, his fingers shakily reaching for the fedora.

His fingers skimmed the edges, and the brunette let out a small breath of shock. He had remebered losing conciousness, and someone catching him before his face met the cold marble flooring. He felt a red hot blush rise up on his cheeks. Damnit, the moment he was able to thank his aquaintance for everything he had done for him, he had to pass out.

His finger scratched the side of his cheek, as he looked around the room. He slid the hat on over his hair, and skidded to a halt in fron of his bedroom mirror. He tied the tie in place and puffed his lips out.

He was trying to get an idea as to how the mysterious man had pulled off such looks, with the difference of a shadow using just his natural facial features and his curly hair. His eye twitched as he realized just what he was doing. He was adorning others belongings, and make a damn fool of himself.

There was then a slight knock at his door, and he hurried to the front of the dorm,

"Just a moment!" His soft voice called out, a silence his response, almost in acceptance. He slid his slippers on and opened the door. He was greeted with a chuckle.

He tilted his head up, and paled for the second time in ten minutes since he had awaken that day. The one who had chuckled, had an arm braced against the doorway, leaning down, so that his face was easily held at the same level of Tsuna's. His mouth turned upwards, amusement across his features.

"I see, someone likes to play dress up in the mornings." A large hand gently flicked the edge of the fedora upwards, allowing the amber eyes to view just who had decided to visit him so early in the morning. Tsuna then realized that he was still clad in his pyajamas, yellow silk tie and fedora in tow. He ripped the hat off of his head and stuttered a hesitant morning greeting.

He turned the fedora in his pale hands, he stammered more harshly when a larger, more warm set caressed his gently. His head snapped up as he felt the warmer skin retreat. He then saw that the fedora had been reclaimed, proof of it being that it was settled on top of the smoothed back, ink black locks of the man before him. His signature smirk in place as he leaned down once more.

"_Ora, Leone_, tell me, who do you want to protect?" The voice trickled out like the thickest of honey. Shivers clawed their way into Tsuna's skin as he kept his nouth shut. Reborn's fingers began toying with the tie around his neck, before pulling it loose and sliding it off. He bundled the soft fabric gently before folding it and stashing it into the inner breast pocket of his dress jacket. His eyebrow arched upward.

Tsuna's face at the initial touch caused Reborn to stiffle laughter. The lightly dusted cheeks were a pure indication, the little artist was a piece of art himself. He flicked the shorter male on the forhead, resulting in a glare that resembled nothing more than a childish pout.

"That... that wasn't a dream?"

Reborn chuckled, "I thought the evidence I left behind would be more than enough to clarify."

Tsuna huffed, pushing the taller male away, before smiling up at him. Reborn blinked at the brightness. The words innocent and cute colliding within the constraints of his brain.

"I'll give you time to think about your answer, _leone_, for now, let's get you dressed and off to class."

Tsuna blinked, class? Oh, oh no no no! He was going to be late. Tsuna tore through his dorm, looking for clothes that would be suitable, he pulled out a pair of dress slacks and a vest, looking derperately for an undershirt, he sighed when the only one he could locate was a pastel orange. He could already hear the jeers. Reborn smirked, oh he was just asking to be teased. Near the end of the rushed routine, the obsidian eyes did not miss anything. The forced smile that the brunette gave as he rushed about, throwing his slacks on, nearly falling; and how he adjusted the ends of the sleeves of the arange dress shirt. As Tsuna tried his best to comb back the stubborn chestnut tresses, Rebron fluidly produced the tie from his pocket. He bit back laughter as he watched the small brunette tense. He skillfully tied it, the proper length in place as he tucked the ends of the tie within the vest. He patted the chest of the boy for good measure, to ensure that the tie would not slip.

He pulled his arms away from around the boy, not glancing in the mirror. If he had he would have been thouroughly amused, the expression that painted itself across the little man's face was a mix of shock, confusion and to top it off, he was cherry red, to his ears.

Reborn took Tsuna's bag, peering at him and nodded his head in the direction on the door. As the two males stepped into the hall, Reborn dropped his arm across the other's shoulders, applying a light anount of weight as they walked. Tsuna, welcoming the warmth in the oddly cold morning, unconciously leaned into it.

"Ne, Reborn-san?"

"Just Reborn,_ leone._"

"Then call me, Tsuna."

"Do you not like the nickname I gave?" The man peered down, an honest curiousity danced in those deeps pools og onyx.

"I don't even know what it means.. much less what language it is in."

Reborn chortled, squeezing the smaller closer to him in the process, though it wasn't entirely on purpose, the gasp he earned as the other placed a hand on his chest was welcomed.

"It is Italian. I'm surpised you'd not noticed before, _idiota_."

Tsuna fumed, that same pout tilting his full lips downward. Reborn ran a thumb across that surface before relishing in the suprised eep!

"_Leone_ is lion. Though you're a little less than a cub.. your hair is wild like a maine... hence the chosen name."

Tsuna blinked, and then grinned. He pointed his finger at himself and nodded, his eyes narrowed mischeiviously as he walked ahead of Reborn. He turned back around, hands in front of him, resembling paws and said,

"Roar!"

Rebron visulaized a yawning kitten at this display, and looking closely at the hitman's face, one could see the faintest of blushes was beginning to spread effortlessly across his face for just a moment. He walked passed the brunette, knocking him harshly on the head. Tsuna protested, demanding a reason as to why he had done such a thing.

Reborn kept walking, thinking it better if he kept hhis thoughts to himself, if only momentarily.

(BreakingPoint)

Mochida sat in a slump. He had been suspended suddenly, the two months of OSS (Out of School Suspension) had absolutely murdered his grade point average, and it had been his first warning. The next one would result in something much worse. The man shivered as he remembered being subjected to the steely glare of the Disciplinary Coach.

He bent his head back down and began to catch up on his make up work. He had been lucky that his father was able to convince the School Board to allow him to catch up so that he would not have to repeat the semester. He felt his eye twitch when he thought to whose fault all of this was.

He felt the hard, heavy weight in his breast pocket. He wanted nothing more than to release his frustrations. To get revenge on that little tuft of brown hair, and make him pay. His friend had made sure to do a number on him as well as his friends, a few still in the hospital in comas from the hard, unyeilding strikes from a certain person's tonfa.

"Damn twerp.. when I see him I'll..." He realized he had marked down an incorrect answer, using his eraser as a way to release his frustrations, he annialated the pencil marks, leaving pieces of pulled up paper staring up at him. He sat, eraser poised in annoyance.

"Roar!"

He turned towards the ridiculous noise and blanched. There stood the reason for all his troubles, posed like a fucking cat. He saw the bright smile on the face as a man hit in on the top of the head and continued walking. He watched the brunette follow at a safe distance. If only he could get his hands on the little wretch, he could exert his frustrations. If he was gone, then he would not have to worry about getting into anymore trouble with the school. It was absolutely brilliant. He knew that he would get away with this, he was absolutly convinced.

Mochida's eyes flickered to the man in the black hat, from the looks of him, his stoic expression and the way he raised his eyebrows at the questions Tsuna was spewing, he could see that this man wanted nothing to do with the annoying waste of air. He threw his things into a bag, and began to folow the duo towards the lecture hall. The sakura petals coating the concrete, masking the majority of his steps.

He grinned evily, feeling the weight in his pocket as he jogged into the nearest building, this was he best idea yet. He knew so, he was a genuis after all.

(BreakingPoint)

After the failed attempt at making Reborn laugh, Tsuna had began to sulk. The silence was slightly uncomfortable. He had caught up to Reborn, trailing slighlty behind him, not wanting anyone to accosiate the handsome foreigner with him. He was suprised when he found his face in the man's shoulder.

"Don't walk behind me... stand to my side. I hate it when people, walk behind me." His voice was full of bite, he softened the last bit, turning towards the small male. He nodded, falling in step next to his aquaintance. The silence broken, and Tsuna unintentionally made it awkward once more.

"If you call me lion in your language, I'll call you tengu!"

Reborn's eye twitched, His lip rising with the eyebrow as he stared the shorter male down.

"Why in the world, would you call me a crow?"

Tsuna shrugged, "All you wear is black. Like a crow.. I never said it was a bad thing.. I find them graceful, and incredibly beautiful.." The amber eyes widened as he caught on to what he had allowed to fall from his mouth in the audiable range. Though this opinon was slightly different from the words the brunette had said just previously, he couldn't help but stand frozen. His eyes glinted with the upmost amusement, his hand coming up to his mouth.

Tsuna stood rooted to the spot, a full blown grin across Reborn's face. He could almost tell what was going to happen next. He prepared, Scrunching up his face, trying the best to let the words bounce off, his embarassment nearly the edges of being unbearable.

"Why, I thought you Japanese never said such bold things, especially to stangers, and in a public place no less! You truly are Dame-Tsuna!" He laughed, a deepy, airy sound ringing out as Tsuna blushed. He had moved closer to the petite male, only to be left behind as Tsuna pushed his arm roughly, leaving the spot beside him and huffed. Tsuna then made to stamp off only to pause, frozen in place once more. Reborn wiped nonexistant tears from his eyes, and stood in line next to his little friend. His gaze at his face instead of looking around his surroundings.

"_Ora, Ora Leone, mi dispace. _I was only kidding." He too then stood still. His eyes hardened as he stared forward at long last. The sight before them something that neither had anticpated; that none of them had ever wanted to see. His eyes flicked up and down the form and he grit his teeth. His hand patting his chest. Once, twice..

Before them, on the steps of the school building, stood one Mochida, a wicked grin set across his face, a revolver in his hand.

There was a click, and everything went in slow motion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pinkie's Part: I will be working quite a lot this week. So as a special treat, I'm updating again. :)**

**Please leave a review on your way out, I love learning ways that I can improve.**

**I was so bored as I waited for my shift to start, that I took out the old notebook and pen, and scribbled this out for you all. Stay fabulous.**

**Onward.**

**xx**

**Chapter: When Petals Fall**

There was a click. The cylinder spun, and the hollow confirmation of a successfully loaded bullet ticked. The nuzzle of the gun slowly rising in the steady hand, aimed in perfect alignment to the small man's chest. Obsidian eyes narrowed dangerously, his mind spinning; kicking into overdrive. Each sweep of his trained eyes looking for a way to reconcile; to salvage any type of solution; this situtaion. There was a small shift of weight in the fingers that were wrapped around the trigger. The chance -no matter how miniscule- was not.

A burst of gunpowder send the cylinder into motion. Reborn acted quickly, his arms caging Tsuna as he threw the both of them to the ground harshly. As the bullet whizzed passed them, barely missing his head. Small tufts of black lazily fell to the pink covered concrete. He withdrew Leon; his most trusted weapon- the only one he took with him on missions- and fired six rounds with deadly accuracy. Two shot through pressure points in the shoulders, whilst the others took out Mochida's knee caps. Tsuna screamed before he was fully covered by Reborn's form overlapping his. The vibrations from the vicious snarl in which the fedora man had released, had caused him to flinch. Tsuna didn't know where his tears had founf the time to be produced- an incredious look of shock smacked onto his face- as they spilled over.

The scen then stood still, Mochida dropping to his ruined knees; an agonized roar ripping through the air. Tsuna had ben ordered by a solemn Reborn ro remain on the ground. Tsuna watched as the onyx eyes man elegantly returned to his full height. He blinked away any thoughts- watching as the man's fluid movements inched him closer and closer to the person who had just raised a firearm at him. Tsuna had just stared death in the face- and had been saved by an angel clad in black. The one and the same who had thrown himself into the face of the same danger; only for his benefit.

Reborn took a defensive stance, his form looming over the twitching body of Mochida. His eyes glinting in the soft, floral air. His voice a decibal above a whisper;

"Just what in the hell do you think you just tried?"

His voice was filled to the very brim with rage, that rang with such clarity. His tone was dangerously calm. He was greeted in a response with a series of strangled chuckles- a broken voice lifted it's way to his ears.

"No one.. would have cared. He..he deserves to be erased... the.. world has no use..for useless people."

Reborn brsitled at that- He thought back to the first instance in which he had helped the little lion -he now realized that those frustrated tears had been caused by none other than the twitching nuisance pinned by his stare. He then smirked, the fading vision that Mochida held allowing him to witness this look; his running blood suddenly felt cold as he watched the black clad student pull up his green tipped revolver.

"You, have a point."

Mochida looked hopeful here, gesturing to the other, asking for assistance in a sense; but the pleading look ceased as he froze once more as he heard the cylinder click into place; the nuzzle lining up with his head.

"There is no room for worthless people- I think I can exterminate at least one cockroach without compensation."

The protesting retort was cut off by the sound of two bullets being fired. Reborn emptied his cylinder at a point blank range, completeing the assassination.

"The payment is easily payed in full- if he no longer has to worry about you."

The wind washed away those words, as Reborn tilted his fedora downward, shiedling his expression from the world as he finsihed with his ritual actions.

"_Adaravicci_, asshole."

He pulled his cell phone out of his breast pocket after reholstering Leon. A few moments passed by until a successful click indicated that the other line had picked up. Rapid fire Italian rang out, the sun edging just over the horizon. The rays looming closer and closer, illuminating the entire scene.

"_Si, grazie, Gokudera._"

He snapped the phone closed, hiding it from view as he glared hatefully down at the peacful looking face of his recent kill. He kicked the still foot in distaste. He missed the calculating eyes the were observing him. Taking in the colours. The reds of freshly spilled blood masking the gentle whites and pastel pinks of the falling sakura petals; creating a pool of contrastic colours. The brunette felt a new warmth on his cheek. He stared up with blank eyes, moving his head from the cradle of his arms.

"Don't faint on me. We need to get out of here. We can't afford witnesses. Come on,_ Leone._"

Tsuna's voice was hoarse from the inital shock. With the help of Reborn's guiding hands, the youth was able to stand on his shaking legs. Reborn was murmuring words of comfort to the little brunette; having noticed an alarming amount of color leaving his face. The pair was roughly out of the viewing range of the scene; when a piercing scream echoed throughout the once silent morning air. Reborn dropped his fedora onto Tsuna's head and began to transition the steady steps into that of a frantic sprint- his hand latched onto Tsuna's upper arm- dragging the shocked male with him.

The pair had ran a considerable amount of time before Reborn remembered a suitable place for them to rest. He pulled the male through the market district, only pausing to evaluate his surroundings; before resuming his mother duck act. His hand was never lifted off of the trembling male behind him.

They came to a stop in front of a decent looking home, the slight jingle of keys had gone almost unnoticed as the two slipped silently into the door. Once the door was closed; Tsuna lost it. The petite youth broke into a fit of tears, slumping against the entrance wall. Reborn stood to the side, merely witnessing the break down. His stance had been defensive initially, but he slowly relaxed, moving slightly toward the sobbing form. He let his hand drop onto the chestnut hair, and to his utter surprise, instead of flinching away-like most would have- the smaller male threw himself into Reborn's arms.

The face burried deeply into the dress shirt, nearly soaking it through with just the first bit of tears; as the other gently wrapped an arm around the waist allowing the other to begin sifting gently through the silky tresses.

"T-thank you...thank you."

The words were broken, almsot repeated as though trying to be credited as a mantra. Reborn's eyes widened, the hand in the trembling form's hair pausing. The grip tightening when he felt trembling hands in search of his own waist. The pair of arms encircling him in a tight, close quartered hug. This little lion certainly was interesting; he was thanking him. Him, a hitman. The person who had just ruthlessly gunned down one of his classmates in cold blood. He wasn't flinching away from him; he wasn't demanding answers about who he really was. Nothing.

Reborn was so caught up in his train of thought as he shifted them into a more comfortable position. Tsuna was settled between the older male's legs, arms loosely draped around his waist. Reborn's back was propped against the entrance step, his hold tightly wound around the other; fearful that if it loosened even slightly, the small man would physically break along with the small sense of fucnctioning mentallity in which he was desperately clinging to. Reborn heard it. The softly spoken resolve as the breathing slowed to that of an emotionally distraught sleep.

"I want...to protect, you."

(Break)

Gokudera stared at the closed cell phone. It was rougly six thirty in the morning on a Thursday. The call had been from Reborn- it then clicked as he threw himself out of bed, hastily throwing on anything he could in order to make himself look even remotely decent.

Reborn had actually called him, had actually asked him a for a favour. Gokudera rushed out of his apartment- The Vongola clean up crew at his ear. Reborn's words of thanks ringing in his ears.

(Transition Back)

Reborn looked at the peacful looking expression on a certain brunette. The possessive way the arms were looped around him was surprising. He felt a sudden jolt of elecricity near his heart when he had heard those words. He had to convince himself that he had in fact, actually had heard the soft tone speak those words.

It had been nearly nine hours since the petite male had fallen into an emotinal, fitfull slumber. Reborn felt oddly relaxed laying next to the smaller male, and he decided that he would only allow this little lion cub to get this close to him. Not even his lovers, past and present had been able to coax this type of gentle behaviour from the hitman. He allowed his fingers ro sift through the soft tresses, before chancing a sudden urge. Reborn leaned forward, brushing back some of those stubborn chestnut bangs, and pressed his lips to slightly heated skin. A sigh of apprival left the lips of the slumbering brunette as Reborn pulled away. A few seconds passed before he stirred. Upon the slight slutter of eyelashes, Reborn feighned sleep, using it as an excuse to cuddle up to the smaller male; though he would never admit it.

Tsuna tensed, and then melted into the tightening of arms, moving his head from the pillow in liue of Reborn's chest. He placed his ear over the general location of the hitman's heart, sighing in content before settling back into the warmth at his side.

"I want to protect you- like you've protected me. I'll do it. Even if it costs me my life."

Upon the sound of those words, Reborn knew. He was absolutely certain that he could entust everything to this kindhearted man. That he could show him how to be a great leader- to show him, alloe him to believe fully in himself.

As the head of hair settled down, sleep reclaiming the bold brunette, a simple spoken sentence hung over the two of them.

"I'll teach you, _Leone_- What dying will you truly posses."


	8. Chapter 8

**Pinkie's Part:**

**I want to apologize for the spelling errors. When I have time I will be going through each and every chapter to hopefully correct everything. Thank you to the lovely people who have pointed it out. Also, totally digging all the faves. Like **_**woaa.**_

**This is unbeta'd so I apologize in advance for any mistakes you may come across.**

**Alright! I'm punching the air like Ryohei right now. Sorry that this update is slightly late compared to my others. I was utterly exhausted last night- I fell asleep in my front chair. Some very atttractive photos were snapped as evidence. -.-**

**Enough of my babbling!**

**Onward!**

**xx**

**Chapter: You Will Be Strong**

Tsuna was the first to awaken. His head heavy and his eyelids protested to being opened. The familiar burning feeling of sleep clinging to surface, making each blink harder and harder to complete. He went to stretch, but was held fast in place. He heard a click, and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. His arm held in place by a large hand. He flinched, closing his eyes, antipating to meet the same fate as his bully. He waited before bravely opening one. He was met with a smirk. He relaxed only slightly, feeling the gaze intensify.

Obsidian eyes ghosted over his appearance, and Tsuna looked down, a blush rivaling the color of fire, rising steadily into the colour of his cheeks. He wasn't aware of when his clothing had been changed. A loose fitting dress shirt slipped off one shoulder, rising up on his hip, revealing miles of pale, white skin. He felt eyes following his line of sight. He snapped his gaze back and stared.

The amused expression of Reborn greeted him.

"Chaos, _Leone_."

Tsuna mumbled a greeting before he felt himself unceremoniously shoved off the bed. He landed with the grace of a wet cat, a loud thump signifying his fight with gravity; his loss. He rubbed the sore spot and turned back, a long leg dressed in black hung over the edge, he stood, a look of confusion on his face.

It was replaced with a blush when he realized that he was staring. Laying on his back, in a position of utter bliss; was Reborn. His chest bare. Though riddled with scars, the chest and stomach were taunt; perfectly molded muscles moved evenly with each rise and fall of breath. Tsuna wanted to reach out, to see if the small shadows caused by the raised skin were as smooth as the rest of the slightly tanned skin. His gaze lifted, taking in the collar bones, shigting over the sternal notch between and carefully observing the lines of Reborn's throat. The way the skin made gentle sweeps and spread out evenly. His chin sharp, but unmarked, not even by stubborn stubble of a regular man.

He felt his blush come in small waves as his gaze lingered on the male's lips. Slightly parted, and raised up in a small smirk, pale peach in colour, and smooth. No cracks in the delicate skin, Tsuna unconciously moved more towards the bed, only when he felt his knee touch the soft comforter did he snap becak into reality. Reborn's eyes staring him down, a stern look set into the jaw on the man, and the relaxed expression shifted to one of strictly business. He sat up, the vision of beauty replaced by one of a cold individual.

"I take it, that you enjoy the view?"

Humour danced on the tips of those words. Reborn watched as the small male skidded backwards and reeled into the attatched bathroom. He closed the door before he eeped. This wasn't him home! Why was he acting like this. It was common knowledge that Tsuna possesed some type of art skill. Maybe he could get away with it, by telling Reborn he was thinking of using him as a portrait sud- no! absolutely not. Tsuna shook his head, so far in his own thoughts that he missed the soft click of the door opening behind him. He snapped out of it once he felt an arm lift him off of the floor. He found his hip against another one, but he was shifted, being carried like a sack dog food held against the side of the shirtless man.

When he looked around frantically, trying to get himself released from the grasp, he couldn't help but gasp in utter shock. Reborn had him in tow, and they were getting nearer and nearer to the tub. Tsuna fought ten fold.

"I-it's indecent! Ind-d-d" His voice breaking into stammers, his anxiety raising, along with an unfamiliar flutter in his stomach, that rose into his heart. Something akin to the feeling of flight, in the form of many small organizims with light, feathery wings.

"Dame-Tsuna, I'm showing you how to use it. I will not be joining you."

He deflated, in both relief, and a slight tinge of disappointment. Reborn showed the smaller male how to use the tap, how to heat the water and which soaps and other personal hygenine items were up for grabs. Once his little tub tour was completed, he strut out of the room, closing it with an audiable click. Tsuna slumped against the edge of the tub, beginning to fill it with warm water as he stripped. He washed himself in cold water from a bucket before he toed the water in the tub, seeing it as warm enough he stepped in. The contrast of heat on his cold skin was relaxing. He felt himself sink deeper and deeper into the water, almost fully submereged, despite the portion of his stubborn chestnut hair that stuck straight up.

He felt himself falling, falling until he chanced opening his eyes under the water. He was suprised to see himself, staring straight back at him. Though this refection seemed better in more ways than one. A hardened expression was softening, orange hued eyes swimming with the colours of the sunset staring intently into the honey brown, slender fingers reaching for the other, a soft touch to his shoulder and he peered around him. Carribean hues of blue mixed with navy. The two forms were deep within a body of water, and Tsuna was instantly confused, wasn't he just in a bathtub? He then realized he was breathing. He face palmed, he knew his mother called him tuna fish, but this was ridiculous!

"Tsuna."

His attention was redirected, having heard his name. He stared incrediously before him. The reflection having tilted it's head looking at him fondly. He returned the gesture, his head falling in the opposite direction. It felt so natural, this movement. He was almost disappointed not to feel familiar fingers pushing his head back upright. He was snapped back again at a soft touch on his cheek. His eyes widened as he watched his reflection draw closer to him. He tensed as he felt two arms wrap around him. One around his waist and the other around his neck. He then bacame aware of the nudity the two of them shared, he tried to shy away, only to have a tightening grip hold him in place. He was suddenly aware of the toned skin that differed greatly with him own. He tried to pull away, and the strong arms wrapped tighter around him, until a voice soothed him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Tsuna." The tone was gentle, if not reprimanding. He looked back into those sunset eyes and relaxed instantly.

His reflection's lips turned downwards, a diappointed from on his face.

"I don't have much time, because he will come busting in here in a little less than five minutes. Please listen."

Tsuna stared at those haunting eyes, his ears taking in the words, not knowing what else to do. The sentences seemed to clash together, losing all sense of understanding. Tsuna strained to try and process what he was hearing, he barely made out the last bit, as he felt his breath clench in his chest. He gaped like a fish, the hands of his reflection grasping him desperately.

"Tsunayoshi. Call me.. whenever you need me." He felt lips press to his forehead, a sense of comfort flooded through him; along with an odd sense of strength.

(BreakingOut)

The hitman had opted to go into his gym and release some pent out frustrations in a vigourous workout. He was quite happy with the sweat he had worked up. When he glanced at the clock on the wall, he frowned just slightly. He entered his bedroom, and was slightly annoyed when he saw the bathroom door was still closed, indicating the person inside was still not finished. Reborn sat on his bed, drinking from a bottle of water, reclined slightly on the side, his legs crossed as he waited. He waited, and he waited.

Reborn had waited roughly forty five minutes. Forty five minutes for the petite male to finish bathing. He understood the exhaustion of watching someone get killed, he understood it. He had been in such situations when he was much much younger. He was regularly a patient man, as a hitman must be during contract missions.

He counted down from one hundred, before he kicked the door in. His eyes danced in a wild concern. The sight before him caussed him into a frantic state he was not used to having. Face down in the vast tub, was a floating brunette. No bubbles were rising, indicating that he was not breathing. He sprinted to the tub, his hands fisting full of the damp hair. The air had cooled the water, an icy temperature greeted him hands as the water dripped down.

Tsuna's face was three shades lighter, and his lips were boarderline blue. Reborn placed the shivering body on the linolium floor. His ear dropping onto the slim chest, a faint heartbeat drifted in and out of his hearing reach. He shred his drenched t-shirt and began the pain staking process of CPR. One, two, three, breathe. One, two, breathe.

His lips pressed to the brunettes, his hands going to work on his diaphram. His determination almost mocking him as there was no response from the malew beneathe his fingers.

"Damn it all, Tsuna, breathe!"

He slammed his mouth down on the other, releasing air from his own lungs, trying to force the other to accept it. His hands grasping the chest of the other, his fist coming into the contact of the ribs. He heard a gurgle, and then a gasp. With a wild strike of luck, he continued, pumping his hands faster and faster, once more slamming his mouth the other's. When hands shot up and pushed him away, water slapping to the floor of the bathroom. Reborn's face relaxed, not worried about the watery slime that coated the floor near him. He gathered the trembling body in his arms, his legs sliding through the water that once drowned the lungs of the other. His arms cradling him, circles running through the skin as the nude form clutched him. Wheezing in soft sounds as Reborn coached him through.

"In through your out through your nose, Tsuna."

Few words of comfort were uttered as the older male kept the brunette calm; as to not agitate the breathing pattern he was allowing the other to create.

The petite form nodded, his drenched hair falling into his face as he burried his face into the smooth skin of the other. The pats on his back forcing out any left over water, he felt his legs clam up as he tried to move just slightly. His hands going to cover his nudity, and Reborn's hand smacked them away. He picked the male up, and walked back into his bedroom. He gently laid the man down, and threw some clothes towards him. He helped him step into the underwear, though slightly larger on the brunette. Reborn frowned seeimg how little the other was. He would need to fix that.

When Tsuna had stop trembling, Reborn turned his soft expression into a hard, calculating one. He turned on Tsuna, and the other flinched. Reborn thought that the reaction was proper as he plopped down on the bed beside the other.

"Now, _Leone_,tell me. What the hell happened."

Tsuna leaned away from him, trying his best to deter the glare, unknowingly making the look much much worse. He felt warm hands on his arms, and then a hand on his face. Reborn forced the other to look at him, his glare absolutely scalding. But within those eyes, Tsuna saw something. Warmth, concern, genuine care.

"I-I.."

"If you were too tired to bathe, you should have told me.." The defeated tone in which Reborn used surprised the hitman; never knowing he could manuver his voice in such a way. Tsuna then felt his own hands ghost across the hitman's. He pulled the hands into his lap, and placed a hand on the other's head. Reborn fought the touch, and then gave in. His head falling onto the shoulder of the other.

"I think, I just was so relaxed that I.. I fell back to sleep.." He couldn't bring himself to tell the other the truth, he was content with what was happening now. The feeling of the other leaning on him, in a silent way asking for acceptance. Tsuna pulled his shoulder back slightly, the other male's head sliding to a halt on his colar bone as he slid his hand through the raven's hair, allow his hand to gently rest on the opposite shoulder. The two sat on the edge of the bed that way, before Reborn slowly pulled away, grasping the hand that was on his shoulder.

"You stay right here, I'm going to clean up your mess, and take a quick shower. We'll go eat, and then we need to have a serious conversation."

Tsuna looked up at him, tilting his head in his usual fashion, rewarded with the warm hand that pushed it back into place.

A smile on Reborn's lips, one that Tsuna felt his heart leap at the sight of. His face paleing slighlty in response to the embarassing words he had uttered, being repeated, only in a deeper barriatone.

_"I want to protect you- like you've protected me. I'll do it. Even if it costs me my life."_

(BreakingOut)

Gokudera was at the police station. He cursed himself for listening to Reborn. For allowing himself to take such a favour and in turn, run with it. He glanced at the screen of his phone, and grimaced. He didn't want to be here, much less with that woman. A flash of a pale pink settled near him, and he slipped his glasses onto his face. He dusted imaginary dust from him suit and grasped the manilla folder that was slipped into his hands.

"_Perché ciao fratellino, come fai?_" (Hello little brother, how are you?) The woman said, sliding her arm through the silver haired man's. Her smile motherly, almost in a sense of overly fond loyalty.

_"Che, Tranquillo, è fastidioso donna"_

(Quiet down, you troublesome woman.)

His smile was equally as fond, as the two proceeded into the building. Their disguises nearly perfect, save for the cigarette that hung out his mouth, and the scorpian tattoo on the woman's upper arm.

The two gained acess to the front of the building, an officer at the front counter looked up curiously, taking in the two people's appearences and then paled. The two were dressed in smart business attire, the man in a suit, and the woman in an elegant dress, buttoned all the way to her throat. He dismissed the tattoo, thinking it was given at an earlier time that had nothing to do with her current profession.

When the woman noticed the lingering gaze, she inclined her head to Gokudera, who slid into the building unnoticed.

"My name is Bianchi, I'm here to examine the body of the student who was murdered earlier this week."

The officer fidgeted with the keys on his computer, totaly taken aback that the gorgeous woman in front of him was speaking to him. He looked up at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry miss, but unfortunately only authorized personel are allowed down to the morgue."

Bianchi sighed in defeat before he turned slightly. Her finger pressed to her chin as she pulled a pout.

"That's too bad, I was to inform the family of the deceased what his conditions were. I suppose that is alright though, policies are policies." She had leaned onto the desk, her skirt slightly hitched, revealing the edge of her thigh high stockings. She clicked her tongue as the officer stared at her exposed flesh hungrily. She sighed, _men were so easy.._

She placed a peice of candy into the officer's pocket, before placing a kiss on his cheek and sauntering out of the bulding. Her triumph expressed on her face when she heard the male slump across his desk.

She wasn't known as the poison scorpian for nothing. She willed Gokudera to execute their favor to Reborn without issue, she longed to see that smirk of approval on his face, if even just for a smidge of a moment. She continued down the steps, seeing her younger brother at the foor of them. She dropped her head to the side, as their green eyes met. The lack of a cigarette was indication of a mission complete. She slipped her arm through the loop offered by the other as they walked away. They reached an alley way, and began to slip out of the clothes they had just occupied. Gokudera had continually whispered numbers under his breath, and then the pair heard it.

_**"Get out now! Pink haired woman with a scorpian tattoo and a silver haired delinquant, dressed in suits! Burned the body, and withdrew all evidence we had, even the bullets in the skull! I want them in custody -five minutes ago!"**_

They listened to the scuttle of shoes heading towards their location, and in a flash threw the clothes into a nearby dumpster and replaced their attire with something more plain.

Bianchi had placed a short brown bobbed wig onto her head, paired with a yellow sundress and a white cardigan, something normal looking enough, and not suspicious within this slighly chilled spring weather. Gokudera had placed a baseball cap over his hair, a pair of cargo pants paired with a plain white t-shirt. They waited for the police to sprint passed their hiding place before nonchalantly walking from the area, Bianchi accting quite intersted in a merchant stall. Gokudera smirked, one that Reborn himself would have been proud of, as he pulled the phone to his ear.

He waited for the click of acceptance, and without missing a beat-

"_Missione compiuta, _see you at the harbour."

The phone line went dead and Gokudera went to round up his sister. He had done a good job, as was indicated by the silence. His fingers had itched to blow something up, and he no longer cursed this favour. He suggested to Bianchi that they pick up some well picked coffee; and she agreed, pulling her younger brother through the stalls. They had to thank Reborn for giving them an oppertunity to stretch their legs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Alright, do I still have followers? Lemme hear a yeah! :D *silence***

**Ah, well on the bright side I am getting such good feedback! I love conversing with you guys, so please don't be shy!**

**I love hearing your thoughts, keep on reviewing you guys! It motivates me! Speaking of which, how do you guys like Gokudera and Bianchi?**

**Don't worry you'll see Lambo, Ryohei and Mukuro as well, just not yet. :) **

**Onward!**

**xx**

**Chapter: Kicking and Screaming**

A fedora clad man walked to the edge of the bed. His eye shielded, but the direction they were glancing over happened to peer down at the exhasuted form of his forced student. He smirked sadistically as he loomedover the curled up body. He nudged the body with his foot, a groan of protest met his ears. He pushed harder, until he found himself on the ground, a form on top of him, a snarl rising one of the full lips.

"Reborn! I've not slept at all in six days; let me be!"

All traces of shyness gone, annoyed tones had replaced the bashful softness of his voice.

He was responded to with a chuckle, and a reverse of the position. Reborn stradled the brunette this time around. Burning honey hued fire glared back at him, he saw a spark of orange and tensed, before relaxing and pinning the tiny male beneath just a bit further.

It had been roughly four months, well into the fall semester; and Tsuna's mind raced back to that very moment, when he had been tricked into this torture.

(BreakIntoThought)

A smile on had been placed upon Reborn's lips, one that Tsuna's heart leapt at the sight of. His face paled slighlty in response to the embarassing words he had uttered, being repeated, only in a deeper barriatone.

_"I want to protect you- like you've protected me. I'll do it. Even if it costs me my life."_

Once those words left Reborn's lips, he had kneeled before the tiny male, hands forcing the chin upwards, staring into the eyes of the brunette whose lips where trembling. Reborn copied the boy's gesture, his head falling to one side. He almost laughed when he felt his head get pushed back into place by the brunette. He felt his lip twitch upwards, as he fought the urge to smack the offending hand away.

"I'll teach you _d'animo gentile, Leone_."*

Tsuna had looked up at him, a blush spread across his cheeks as he tried to look away. Reborn caught the round face between two of his fingers and placed his face almost on top of the other's.

"_Ora, Ora, Leone_ where did all your boldness go?"

Tsuna only stuttered, something along the lines of, I didn't think you were listening. oh how embarassing.

He had laughed when he walked away; true to his word, after teasing the smaller male for almost dying, he took a rather quick shower. When the bathroom door opened, and a naked Reborn; save for a small towel wrapped around his waist- exited, Tsuna had thrown his face into the fabric of the bed. A bright red across his features. Reborn let it alone, a smile on his face hidden by the mop of black hair he pushed back as he dressed quickly. He shook his hair out and towel dried it before slipping his fedora in place. He had ushered the smaller male into the front room before grabbing his keys and escorting the two of them out and down the street.

The two had decided to stop at a cafe, grabbing a small bite to eat, and even though the little outing had been relatively uneventful, Tsuna felt his gaze ghosting over to the older male. The attention he gathered from the female population made Tsuna rather angry- though he had no idea as to why. It almost made him feel triumphant as the two of them walked out of the tiny restaurant, and Reborn slung an arm over his shoulder; the other on his fedora as the wind had picked up.

When they had returned to what Tsuna realized was Reborn's apartment; the smaller male took place perched on the edge of the leather sofa, his backside slipping in to the comfort of the material, until he felt a presence next to him. He shifted and saw the raven looking at him, a look of seriousness across his features. He looked away, and then felt a warmth on his face. Fingers were pressed into his cheek.

"I'll show you how to be strong."

Tsuna looked in his general direction from the corner of his eye, the two fingers squeezing his lips together, making him look like a fish. He glared, or rather, what he was capable of doing with his face held captive by two slender fingers.

Feeling mischevious, Tsuna stuck his tongue out, tasting the fingers of the fedora wearing man. It was of coffee, and a slight salt aftertaste. He felt his face go free before he felt his saliva smear down the side of his face. He closed his eye and began to protest before Reborn snapped his fingers in front of his nose.

"Don't go tasting people you can't control, _gattino_. Especially me."

Reborn smirked, and Tsuna felt something stir inside him. He didn't know what he had just called him, but it had something to do with his size, and he was sure he wouldn't appreciate it. He pouted, the older man snorted and began to talk. Tsuna was barely paying attention; that is until the onyx eyed demon threw him to the ground.

"Two hundred push ups. Let's go."

Tsuna felt his annoyance cap just about break. He peered up at the man who had pushed him down, and piped up.

"You cannot control me, _cornacchia nera_." The tone had dipped into an unknown maturity, and Tsuna blinked, unknowing what he had just said. The words had been whispered in the back of his mind.

Reborn dropped down onto his elbows. One elegant eyebrow raised. He watched the orange hue spark through those honey eyes, and challenged them.

"What did you just call me?" his tone had dropped, dangerously close to the tone in which he had spoken to Mochida in. Tsuna felt his entire body go tense at the sound. _Oh Christ..Oh Kami...anyone...oh no!_

"I-I don't know.. I.."

Tsuna cowered beneath the glare of obsidian. He didn't know where that agressiveness had come from. He was utterly shocked that his voice could drop like that.

"Call me a crow in such a tense again, and I will end you, _bambini_."

However, even after the threat, Reborn had shown Tsuna how to do a proper push up. He had whacked him on the lower back whenever he dropped to his knees, dubbing the excersize as a woman's push up. When Tsuna complained, stating that it was impossible, Reborn had asked him to repeat the complaint. Tsuna retorted, saying that if the other male was able to do it, he'd do anything as punishment.

At the sound of the indirect promise; Reborn huffed. He pulled his fedora off, placing it into the delicate hands on the brunette. He loosened and removed his tie, slipping it over the band of his fedora as he shed his suit jacket and dress shirt. He was left in his undershirt and black slacks. He pulled slacks up and eyed Tsuna. The man had red cheeks, and puffed out cheeks.

Tsuna watched in utter awe as the raven began a slow tilt forward, he outstretched his hands to catch the other, until he saw him drop to his hands. Toes straight in the leather shoes, as he dropped repeatedly into a ninety degree angle and returned to the starting position. He grunted out for Tsuna to count, and he did.

This went on for a while until-

"One hundred ninety eight...one hundred ninety nine...t-two hundred.."

Reborn went to two hundred and fifteen, before standing, not even a bead of sweat on his face as he turned to the brunette. He sauntered over, his face hovered over the others, their noses nearly touching. He pryed his tie and fedora out of the delicate hands. Releasing a breath that fell over Tsuna's face.

"Your punishment..."

His voice dropped into a seductive lilt, and Tsuna felt something firey in the pit of his belly. Reborn put his hand on the back of Tsuna's head, pulling him ever so close to his face. Their lips almost touching. He had looked up at Reborn through his lashes. It was a look that asked to be ravished, but Reborn held back. He had other ideas, ideas that involved slight pain, and the very room they were in to be filled with breathless panting.

He smirked against the wandering hand that Tsuna offered on his lips. He pulled back slightly, and Tsuna shifted forward, and then Reborn slammed him to the floor.

"Four hundred push ups."

(BreakingOutOfThought)

Since Tsuna had begun these training regiments with Reborn aside from strength, he had also gained something akin to a backbone. He had also unfortunately been introduced to Reborn's sparring partner, Ryohei. In which he had dubbed him as the Extreme man. Merely for the fact that that word seemed to be the only thing he knew to scream when he was excited. The white haired man was energetic and quite happy; Tsuna couldn't bring himself to dislike him; merely the tortuous rounds of boxing brutaility that he put the brunette through.

Tsuna shook his head, as Reborn informed him that he had a boxing appointment with said man. Though the brunette had gained some influence over the raven, Reborn still continued to tease the brunette in such mannerisms, face too close, or gentle touches to the small of his back as they were in passing. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the raven haired man; but he knew little to nothing about him. No matter how many months that they had spent together.

Tsuna sighed, pushing himself off the bed, much to Reborn's amusement. He glared up at him; his gentle eyes had hardened, a slight edge causing them to appear much sharper. He had gained more attention from the female populance whenever he left the apartment, much to his annoyance. The hard muscles he had developed helping him through some difficulties he would have been unable to handle prior to all of this.

Such situations included fending off being robbed at knife point. Reborn had let the theif get in a few good swings, before making Tsuna fight him off. Upon the end, when he saw Tsuna could go on no more, he had ended it with a bullet to the head. Tsuna had been livind, before the man had pulled him up, tended to the shallow knife marks and thrown him over his shoulder like a sack of potatos.

He shook his head of the memories and pouted as he pushed his legs through a pair of black slacks; the clothing that Reborn insisted that he wear. He stretched, his flat stomach gurgling in hunger as he shook his messy hair into a slightly more decent disarray. He passed Reborn on the way, their morning teasing going as scheduled. He purposely pressed his form against the other, grasping a silky tie and pulling it off the hanger, allowing it to linger on the other man before turning away. He heard Reborn growl, and he smirked

None of them willing to break the friendly competetion. Reborn claimed that he was teaching him to be seductive in the midst of his strength, though he had no idea as to why he would need such a skill- He would be learning why quite soon.

As Tsuna sat in the kitchen chair lazily, eating a bagel and sipping on petite cup of espresso; having developed a taste for it since being around the raven haired male. Said raven strut into the room, taking Tsuna's cup and downing the rest of the liquid, the brunette knew better than to argue at this point in time. Reborn smirked, refilling the cup and handing it back to the other.

"Good, _imparare quando mordono_."

"Learn when to bite." Tsuna said in a bored tone; Reborn had decided to tort- teach the brunette male the language of his homeland. Though he never knew why, but he supposed it would come in handy if he wanted to visit Italy, and see the art museums.

"_Molto buono, cucciolo di leone._"

Tsuna snorted, sipping from the cup, a smirk on his lips as he drank deeply. He dared not introduce the fact to his mentor that they had just shared an idirect kiss. Reborn smiled turning away, already quite aware. He leaned against the kitchen counter, and peered over at his student.

"Say, _venire in Italia con me_.."

Tsuna nearly choked on his espresso. He thought of a proper response, and then answered.

"_Quando? È necessario convincere me_."

Reborn clapped, a show of approval. Tsuna grinned, and Reborn closed the distance between them. His eyes promising mischeif, and Tsuna had learned the hard way not to flinch away from that look. He leaned towards the other, who in turn tilted his head away from the other, gazing at him warily.

"How's this?"

He pressed his lips to Tsuna's cheek. The other reverted back to his beginning mannerisms, stammering as he pushed Reborn away.

"W-what about classes? They resume soon!"

Reborn waved him off, pulling a manilla folder out of his suit jacket and responded lazily.

"Taken care of, you'll be studying abroad. You've got a family ready to house you and teach you the way of the-" Reborn paused, pondering before continuing, "-_partially_ normal Itialian lifestyle."

Tsuna sighed, clearing away his morning mess, stretching his legs as he passed his tutor.

"What family, in their right mind would accept a foreign exchange student so late in the year? And with my falling GPA due to a certain Spartan?"

He ducked the notebook that went flying passed his head. Snickering as he peeked around the corner, trying to decipher whether his mentor was upset or merely bored. When he saw a hand tilt the signature fedora up, he decided on the latter as he emerged from the kitchen. Reborn's voice was light, but Tsuna couldn't help but feel as though the words that he heard held a heavier burden than what the sylables would allow. He had unconciously shivered at the drop of the words.

"You'll be staying with the Vongola Famiglia."

*transaltes roughly to kind hearted lion. Or a lion with a kind heart, or so I am told.

**Pinkie's Part Take 2: I had to let our favourite Spartan surface... I'm sorry was that mean? **

**Anyone excited for the next chapter? Drop a review if you can! I love seeing what you think!**

**Love ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pinkie's Part: Sorry for the delay. I had an odd shift at work. I'm trying my best to keep updating as quickly as I can. I hope you continue to enjoy this. Is it still moving as a good pace for you? Keep me posted and I'll do my best to work my magic. I cannot even begin to express my gratitude for you all taking the time out of your day to read this. I'm sincerely tickled. The only way I can express my graditude is to reward you with more chapters, and I will do my best to keep the quality up.**

**How long should I make this? I can always add to it, as well as omit. Let me know; I'm open to suggestions.**

**Thank you to all the new faves and follows. Especially to the lovely ones who review. Love love love it. **

**Onward**

**xx**

**Chapter: Blush**

An alarm clock blared out it's usual tune; only to be smacked to the floor with a force supplied by pure annoyance. A figure rose, stretching slightly before slumping onto the floor. A yawn opening the mouth wide as a hand covered it. Feet slid out to release pops and kinks from sleep. The form rolled over, to face their stomach to the floor before pushing upwards and then falling to a ninety degree angle. Arms alternating in the holding of the weight. The form dropped once more before grunting. Chestnut hair fell into honey eyes, and a small patch of breath puffed the lock of hair backwards.

Tsuna had pulled himself off of the floor before dropping back down. His form sliding into a push up position before bringing his knees up to his chest. Reborn had called these movements mountain climbers. He did three rotations before jumping upwards and repeating with the starting push up position. His arms protested, but he knew better than to stop. It was the edge of these routines that pushed muscles into existance onto his body. That, however, did not stop him from hating the process.

He had been left in the care of Reborn's apartment, and this was the third day. Reborn was to arrive home later on. He felt his thoughts drifting, as he continued to push his body forward; wanting to gain even the smallest amount of progress while the raven haired man was away. He wanted to be praised, though he would never say it. He prided himself in his improvements. But a part of him, just wanted to be near the mysterious anyx eyed man.

In the midst of his deep train of though, he had missed the quietly opening bedroom door. A shadow slipped into the room; deathly silent, like a snake in the grass, and only when he heard his bed creak under the weight of the intruder did he stop. He whirled around, finding himself on his feet, his night shirt drenched with his early morning routine. He stared at the woman who lay across his bed. His eye twitched at the provocative manner in which she dragged her finger across her bare skin. A pair of black high waister shorts clung to long white legs. Brass coloured buttons holding them together and a bright yellow belt fed through the loops. A white baby doll shirt tucked into the shorts, partially open revealling a lacy camisole beneath.

"_Buon giorno, bello straniero_." The woman looked at him with half lidded green eyes. The colour remanecent of someone he had met, but had not seen for quite awhile

Tsuna scoffed, turning away, shedding his night shirt and shrugging into a zip up hoody. He missed the eye twitch of the woman. She would be damned if she could not seduce this young man. She picked herself off the bed, and wrapped her arms around his middle, her chin grazing across his shoulder. She felt a shiver, and smirked in triumph, that is until his hands overlapped hers and he spun her off of him. He brushed his arms as if trying to rid himself of her touch.

She smiled, and then pounced. He dodged her every advance. When he quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He fell backwards onto his ass when the handle began to dissolve. The woman kicked the door open, a yogurt container in her hands. She shook the container and then smiled at the brunette.

"Shall we play with food as foreplay?"

He threw himself off the floor and positioned himself into a defensive stance. His pout turned downward in a hard frown.

"I don't want to play... hadn't your mother taught you about speaking to strangers?"

"You look more like a plush doll than a person, _leoncino_."

Tsuna's eyes widened, and then he stood straight, a hand going behind his head. His eye twitched as he looked around the bathroom. The woman paused, flipping pale pink locks behind her shoulder. She eyed the handsome brunette, and smirked when she found his gaze scrutinizing her.

He breathed evenly, and watched as her face fell in wonder.

"_Siete a conoscenza di un uomo di nome, Reborn?"_

"So, you can speak Italian. Yes.. I know Reborn."

Tsuna sighed in relief, his hands going out in front of him in a show of defeat, the woman stashed her concootion of doom, and leaned against the door frame. Her leg bending back to perch against the wall. Tsuna then took noticed of her stilletto clad feet. Shaking his head he began.

"What do you know of me.."

"You're Reborn's _gattino_."

Tsuna sighed, of all the words that his mentor had taught him, that one still slipped from his reaches. The woman smiled, her fingers of one hand covering her mouth. Her smile slipping when she watched the brunette tense.

"My name is Bianchi.. and I guess you pass."

Tsuna blinked at her, a look of confusion drifting across his face. Bianchi fell into a fit of laughter, staring at the man before her.

"He didn't tell you. Oh, that's classic." She strut out of the room, and threw open Tsuna's closet. He followed behind her, a safe distance,just in case she decided to pull out thata container. Was that even edible? I digress-

When she turned back to the slender male, she had a duffle bag in tow. A look of triumph on her face as she flung it at him. Tsuna caught it with a huff as the woman stood, brushing dust from her clothes. She began to walk towards the door, and Tsuna blocked her. His body pressing her against the wall. Bianchi felt something warm rush up her face, and she bit back a retort. It had been years since someone made her blush. But the way this man moved, reminded her almost of her lover.

She pushed Tsuna away, her fingers itching towards her concealed container of poison cooking. When he barely budged, she turned a glare on him, his words causing her to almost laugh. This was just like Reborn.

"What, just what did I pass?"

Bianchi pushed harder, and then an idea sparked into her head. She pulled the brunette's face near her's. Her lips brushed against his cheek,

"_Hai me dove si desidera me... cosa pensa di fare?_"

(You've got me where you want me.. what do you plan to do?)

Tsuna's face erupted into a brilliant blush.

"In-d-d-decent..."

Bianchi pushed her way from the wall, passing Tsuna. She pat his head as she exited the door.

"I would love to stick around and kill some time; but the seduction test is over. You passed. Though barely. Give Reborn my regards! See you soon, _gattino di Reborn_."

Tsuna slumped down the wall as he watched her retreating form. His head spining. Just what kind of nonesense had he gotten himself into?

(BreakIn)

Reborn closed his phone with a soft click. He smirked, his fedora pulled over his eyes as he stretched out in the cafe chair. He counted down from five,

to four;

to three;

and then to two;

He picked up the incoming call, not caring to look at the screen; he already knew who it was.

"Chaos, _Leone. ora ora, mi dispiace."_

"Don't you give me that nonesense. Who was that! I-I almost g-go.."

"She would not have touched you.. at least I'm sure she wouldn't have. She only likes the strong. You've nothing to worry about."

There was silence, and then the man on the other line errupted into a fury of words. Angry, and yet he swore he heard the tone of relief in that voice. Reborn had to hide the growing grin on his face, the brunette was livid. But how would he have performed if he had told him about Bianchi coming? He wouldn't have used his slight seduction skills to gather the information like he had been taught.

"You did well, Tsuna. So stop complaining."

At the sound of the slight praise, the brunette quieted down on the other line. A pregnant silence filled the phone line, and then.

"Fine."

Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"_Cosa_?"

He heard a slight shuffle on the other end of the phone. A response seeming hard to come by. Reborn's curiousity getting the better of him. He waited only two more moments before he pressed on.

"_Cosa, Leone?"_

He heard the other male take a deep breath. The sentence that Reborn heard, was one of the most beautiful he had ever heard.

_"Mi portano in Italia. Io, solo se prometti di accompagnarmi."_

_(Bring me along to Italy. I will go, only if you promise to accompany me.)_

Reborn smirked, throwing a few bills on the table as he headed in the direction of his apartment.

"_Molto bene_, I'm sure you've already packed?"

There was silence, and the a rustle of rapid movement. Reborn chuckled darkly.

"You have five minutes before I arrive, be ready. The plane leaves in two hours. I'll _**punish**_ you if you're not decent by the time I walk in through that door."

He heard the other male eep, before the phone line went dead. Reborn fished his keys out of his suit jacket. He had already arrived, but knowing the way the other was panicing; he'd never notice the bluff.

He threw the door open, a glint in his eyes as he watched the brunette before him slowly begin backing away towards the guest room. He may have passed Bianchi's test of seduction, but would he pass his?

**Pinkie's Part Take 2:**

**Sorry this one is so short! Gomen gomen! The next chapter should be longer. Would anyone like a slight omake showing how Tsuna fares with Reborn's seduction test? Or should I jump right into the plot?**

**Drop me a review to let me know!**

**Hugs and snuggles, pinkiedoll out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pinkie's Part: I've decided on posting a side chapter with Reborn's sedcution test. Let me know what you think. I'm slowly getting the hang of this, haha. No worries, the other chapters will delve into the plot that is slowly coming together.**

**I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction! This was a bit of a treat. A longer one will hopefully be up later on today.**

**Cyber Hugs and Cookies to those who can point out the plot items so far.**

**I supppose that that is enough of my rambling.**

**Onward.**

**xx**

**Chapter: Blush, Cherry Red**

Rebron flung the front door open, and Tsuna dropped the bundle of clothes he was trying to shove into the duffle bad Bianchi had thrown at him. He paled instantly as the onyx eyes swept over the state of the room. It was pristine in it's cleanliness, but that didn't help to appease the hitman once his sights were set. He turned his mischevious glance over to his cute student. He dropped his keys onto the table in the hallway, his steps sounded heavy as he approached the kneeling brunette.

Said pair of amber eyes began to frantically scan the room for an exit. It was only a matter of time before the other was on top of him. He pushed his leg behind him, stood and ran for the guest room. Reborn smirked, letting the other think he was getting away. As soon as the door to the guestroom closed, Tsuna slid against the door.

"He said five minutes... five.. that was..instantaneous.."

_Parlando con te, cucciolo di leone?_

Tsuna huffed, even his mind was sounding like Reborn. He then twitched when he felt something soft on his face. He brushed it off, before freezing. His entire form tensed as he shifted. Standing, or rather leaning over the smaller male. His arm resting on the doorframe, and his form lingered. Tsuna threw himself into the center of the room.

"R-reborn... what are you.."

He felt his arms fall to his sides as he was taken in by the predatory stare that his mentor shot him with. His entire body felt paralyzed, he could do nothing to stop the events that followed. Reborn had taken up the brunette's frozen arms. Placing one on his shoulder and taking the other in his own. He guided them into a slow waltz, he relished in the blush that ran up his student's face. He traced the raised arm and settled his fingers on the small of Tsuna's back. When he felt the shiver of skin, he smirked deeply. He turned his head slightly, the rim of his fedora hiding all but his nose and lips.

They danced a silent waltz until Reborn spun Tsuna, who in turn lost his balance and fell onto the mess he called a bed. He was soon caged beneath Reborn. His legs forced open by a knee. His slacks felt tight, and he peered up at his tutor; a cherry red on his face.

"R-reborn.."

His mentor moved his knee up slightly higher at the sound of his name. He fought all his tendencies to take the male then and there. He allowed his fingers to drift down and slide beneath the dress shirt in which Tsuna was wearing. He silently cursed the way the other male haphazardly threw on the elegant clothing. But was rewarded when the other let out a startled, erotic gasp. Reborn smirked when the skin met his fingers, as Tsuna arched his back. Rebornq brushed a few strands of stubborn hair, he watched the expression on the brunette's face shift into one of an animal. The male unconciously parted his mouth, his tongue gliding across the under carriage of his top lip. Reborn leaned further down, pushing his body weight into each crevice that Tsuna had created. Another pant left the pout.

_"Comportamento leone..." _(Misbehaving lion) Reborn's voice had dropped into a husky tone, and the added sex appeal of his perfect Italian made Tsuna twitch. The male fidgeted, and instantly regretted it, feeling a warmth begin to set fire in his abdomen.

_"M-mi dispi-ace..Reborn."_ He cursed his stammer. He wanted to be as confident as the man on top of him. He then had an idea click. He breathed in deeply, trying to steady his breathing. He looked away, and felt a large, warm hand cover the lower half of his face, before setting his chin upwards. He opened his eyes, peering up through his lashes, before he pounced. His arms found a quick freedom from underneath Reborn's hips. One wound around his waist while he forced the other around the raven's neck. He pulled, immediately closing the proximity between the two of them. Brushing his lips agross Reborn's. The hitman was taken aback, never having expected the breaking of the friendly back and forth of teasing. When Tsuna fell back down onto the bed, retracting his arms, allowing them both to clasp behind Reborn's back, he looked away.

He waited for the backlash, and was surprised when he saw Reborn tilt his head curiously. He blushed as he watched the other slide his tongue over his lips; as if tasting the brunette. Tsuna fidgeted once more. Reborn withdrew his leg, and perched up on his elbows, before rolling over and dragging Tsuna into his lap.

The male let out his signature "hiie" though softly as he felt arms wrap around his middle. His legs spread, stradling the raven haired man. He watched as Reborn pulled his fedora off, and set it on the bedside table. He felt a heated gaze as he saw Reborn lean closer to his face. He closed his eyes, expecting to be punched for such an indecent act. When he felt a warmth in a gentle manner, he opened one eye and saw Reborn smiling.

"I'll be damned, you did pass Bianchi's seduction test... You passed mine as well.."

Tsuna smiled a bright smile before making a move to get off of Reborn's lap. Only to feel a strong grasp hold him in place.

"Ah, ah_ Leone_."

Tsuna paled as he watched the mischevious glint in Reborn's eyes relight with a determined fire.

"You may have passed the test, but that kiss.." He let his fignertips drum gently across Tsuna's pout, "Was child's play. Let me show you how a real sedcution master works."

Tsuna made to protest, but was cut off when a hot mouth touched his. A gentle touch. A release. This was repeated once, twice, upon the third contact of lips. Reborn's tongue prodded the lower lip. When no access was granted, he sucked the lower lip into his own, nibbling it with a little force, until the suction was released. Tsuna had gasped slightly, and Reborn plunged. He mapped out the cavern. His tongue coaching Tsuna into the proper way to kiss. He allowed the brunette to dominate, just this once.

Whenever the brunette did something incorrectly, Reborn would dig his nails into the small back, and Tsuna would instanly correct himself. If it didn't get corrected, Reborn would redirect the kiss.  
He shifted their forms, falling back onto the bed, allowing the smaller male to continue stradling him. When the heat got to be too much, the onyx eyed man pushed Tsuna off of him. The brunette fell onto the comforter with a huff, and then panted.

Reborn looked at his watch, they now had twenty minutes to get everything into his car, and get to the airport. He smirked, seeing the lusty look in Tsuna's eyes.

"You passed your beginner's test for seduction Tsuna... you'll have a real assignment when we get to Italy.. get ready to practice."

Tsuna blushed, but retorted.

"Just who will I be preacticing with, _professore_?"

Reborn smirked, flicking his wrist and his fedora fell onto his head.

"With me, of course, _Leone._"


	12. Chapter 12

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Here's another installment of Monochromatic Sun. I've been debating about posting the other R27 oneshot I've been working on simmutaneously to this. Thoughts?**

**Alright; how did you enjoy that last chapter? Good visuals? Did I hear fangirl squeals? *wink***

**Well lovely readers; we'll be getting into the plot now. Let me know if I lose you; and keep pointing things out to me. I want to improve! Updates may be a bit slower; and I apologize.**

**Enough Rambles;**

**Onwards!**

**xx**

**Chapter: Fine for Now**

Tsuna yawned, the opening of his mouth was so wide he heard a click in his jaw and made haste in readjusting it. He stretched, and looked over at the still figure of a certain black haired, fedora wearing man. The form was spread over leather couch; the chest rising in the steady rise and fall of even breathing that was a tell tale sign of sleep. He could not help but feel his cheeks get hot when he thought back to the lessons he had been subjected to.

He also cursed the handsome man, vehemently; for the stunt he had pulled in the airport before they boarded the jet. Yes, the jet; and it was a private one, sent specifically for Reborn and party, as the man clad in a butler's uniform had held a sign. Tsuna shook his head in disbelief. He sighed, stretching once more. He unclipped his seat belt and began to walk about the carriage. Glass tables were bolted to the floor; and an intracate exterior desgin greeted each sweep of his eyes.

He was pulled back into his thoughts, as he placed a hand to his mouth, and then he growled quietly. His heated glare sweeping over Reborn. If he hadn't known better, he could have sworn he had seen a smirk on those lips.

(BreakingIntoThought)

As Reborn and Tsuna made their way through the gates of the airport; -somehow getting away with not going through the security panel and the metal detector. _Imagine that_.- He had felt Reborn's arm drape over his shoulders. He had looked up, not caring about the people who wer glancing at them. Many women and high school aged girls had sent looks their way as they passed, some murmuring about how handsome the two men were. One had actually called out; asking if Tsuna would care to join her for a drink.

He had blinked in response, surprised that the invitation was extended to him and not his mentor. When he opened his mouth to decline, Reborn had grasped his waist, and pulled him flush against him. His tie was firmly wrapped around the raven's knuckles as he bent backwards in the guiding hand of the other. There were shocked gasps as Reborn leaned into him, the brim of his fedora grazing the edge of Tsuna's forehead as he lifted it, turning away from the spectators as he hid both of their faces behind the hat.

Flashes of light indicated that some people were snapping photos, to which Tsuna groaned. However; the sound was taken in a derrogatory sense as some women left the premisis with hands held firmly to their noses. Reborn had smiled behind the fedora, withdrawing from the proximity he had caused, dragging one Tsuna behind him; his hand still firmly latched onto the tie, with his hand lazily drapped over his shoulder as he walked.

"Come along; _gattino_."

(BreakingBack)

Tsuna was fuming, as he pulled out a Japanese to Italian language dictionary. He settled against his seat; his gaze ghosting over to Reborn as he pretended to be reading. He jumped slightly when a barritone drifted into his ears.

"Assignment."

He turned slowly towards the direction of the voice; and he paled. Just how long had Reborn been awake?

"What..." His voice was thick with annoyance as he watched the other male smirk. His eyes glinted as he looked back at the brunette. His voice carried over effortlessly as he lazily drawled;

"Describe me. In Italian."

Tsuna twitched. This was going to get bad; fast. Albiet reluctanltly, Tsuna began listing out words. He watched as Reborn's smirk got wider and wider.

"Hm.. let's see.._Il mio tutor è grezzo, misterioso pervertiti Spartan un buon_.."

(my tutor is, crude,mysterious, perverted, Spartan)

Tsuna then felt mischevious, it couldn't hurt to practice could it? Reborn had said he would be doing an awful lot of practicing... After contiuning with less than lovely terms, he shifted his approach. Watching the raven haired man's face become hidden behind the brim of his signature fedora, as he leaned into the arm of the couch; his arms bending backwards to create a make shift pillow.

"_Egli è anche un buon bacio, bello, desiderabile_."

(He's also a good kisser, handsome, desirable)

Tsuna smiled in triumph when a hand pulled the fedora all the way down. Face hidden entirely by the hat. His victory was short lived when he found said man in front of him. His face slightly flushed,

"What type of lesson are you trying to learn,_ Leone_... I can tutor you in the ways of flattering words...but you're missing the touches.."

With those words, Reborn returned the gesture, his terms making Tsuna blush in both embarassment as well as for the praise.

"_Il mio studente è alquanto confuso ignorante debole_." (My student is clumsy, ignorant and weak) Reborn's hand had begun at the brunette's temple, and after each word it slowly descended down the face, until it paused in a feathery touch near his lips. The pout parted, and a sharp intake of air was processed. Reborn let his face drop closer as he continued;

_"Egli è anche simpatico e fedele il mio piccolo cucciolo.._"

(He is also, cute, loyal, and my lion cub.)

Just as Reborn's lips were about to close over Tsuna's; the intercom interuppted their moment, announcing their arrival in Venice. The one in the same that both males had unknowingly shared in their system drives for comfort; to relax. A sense of nostalgia ran over Tsuna as he thought back to his school, of his dorm. Tsuna then stiffened; remembering where he was, underneath the hovering soft skin, Reborn smirked pulling away slowly his arms having found refuge on either side of Tsuna's chair. He turned and strode over to the couch he had just been resting on, pulling a suitcase from underneath it. He tipped his fedora, and began to exit the carriage of the jet as the door opened. Tsuna begrudgingly grabbed his duffle bad and followed suit, pushing his legs harder and harder to try and match the strides that the other man had on him.

So close... he had been so close.

(Break)

Tsuna sat on one side of the limo seat, as Reborn took on the other. The raven haired male was playing with one of his curly sideburns whilst he talked in rapid fire Italian. The voice on the other end was female, and Tsuna bristled at that thought. He felt himself getting more and more angry as the silence between them caused tension. He looked out his own window, sulking like a child when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, deciding to ignore whatever it was that Reborn wanted to tell him. He cried out when he was pulled backwards by the hair. His head falling into the lap of none other than the man he was trying to ignore. He glared, though even with the new sharpness of his eyes, it lacked credibility. Reborn's glare that returned his, made him freeze. The doe like appearence he once held returning as the gaze refused to relent.

"Tsunayoshi.. that was the secretary of the Vongola.. the family you'll be staying with for your studies."

Tsuna laid in the lap of the raven, not making an effort to move. He was pushed up roughly, and Reborn looked at him with such seriousness in his gaze that he fought the flinch that wanted to take over his shoulders. Reborn pinched the bridge of his nose as he breathed out slowly.

"I'd meant to have this conversation with you later, but it seems now I have no choice. Tsuna.."

The amber eyes that softened, took Reborn back. He felt a hand on his, squeezing in encouragement. He normally would have scoffed had anyone, even his lovers, done such a thing. But when he saw the warmth, the acceptance in those eyes, he felt at peace. He nodded before beginning. He cleared his throat, the seriousness in which he spoke kept Tsuna in place. The way the words came out together in a uniform manner; no hiccups in the sentences, no pauses. Tsuna was awestruck.

"I'm in the mafi. The Vongola is the famiglia that I work for. I need your help."

**Pinkie's Part Take 2:**

**Neccassary cliff hanger! Working on the next part. PUT DOWN THE PITCHFORKS.**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pinkie's Part: Hey there, here's another. *puts up shield***

**I needed to place the cliff hanger there in order to build emotion. So that if you were excited, you'd be able to level with Tsuna in a slight sense of anxiety. Gomen gomen, see there is a method to my madness. Tsuna and Reborn may be a little out of character here, I apologize, but I feel as though it may be needed to help the story along.**

**I hope this one if long enough for you guys. This will be my third update. The next one may be a day or two after this; maybe sooner if I get lucky and have a burst of energy!**

**I'll stop talking.**

**Onward.**

**xx**

**Chapter: More than Pretty Words**

_"I'm in the mafia. The Vongola is the famiglia that I work for. I need your help."_

These words rang in a small brunette's ears. His amber eyes widened, and he stared. He felt a gentle smack to his cheek, he blinked and then made gestures with his mouth to try and speak. Then it all suddenly clicked. The realizations of the fedora wearing man's mannerisms just settled into Tsuna's brain, it hit him mentally like a ton of bricks. The pristine way Reborn dressed. The overwhelming confidence, the way he handled a gun. How he had been able to treat wounds without flinching. How he was always calculating, how he always had an escape route.. He scolded himself for being so stupid. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he should have been able to at least have seen the signs. They were flashing bright red.

"You.. brought me to Italy... to.. help you in the mafia?"

The words slipped out, and the tone that they held was one that Reborn would not tolerate. The words lifted to his ears with a slight undertone of shock, disbelief and the last one, one that Reborn absolutely hated, was fear. He snapped out of his disbelief when he felt a pinching sensation, and he wheeled his gaze up to see where the feeling was coming from.

Reborn pulled on Tsuna's face, harshly. He released the cheeks and let Tsuna rub out the slight tinge of pain. He cocked his head to the side, pulled his fedora off, and ran his free hand through his silky black locks. He watched the pout slip into a serious face and he sighed once more.

"Listen, Tsuna..."

"Is that why you taught me Italian..and..and.."

Reborn raised an eyebrow, surprised that the little cub was brave enough to cut him off. But since he weighed the situation, and the information in which the brunette had just received, he decided to let it go, only this once.

"Sedcution? Very good, _Leone._"

Tsuna blushed slightly at the praise, but then his enjoyment shattered as he thought back to the incident before he had even gotten on the plane.

"Then that woman.. Bianchi?"

He had an ikling now, and he just hoped that he was wrong. He really really hoped that he was wrong. His memories flashed back to the dangerous container of yogurt that woman had used to melt the handle on his bathroom door. He shuddered, his gaze drifting up to meet the full, unshielded eyes of onyx.

"A mafia assassin and one of my lovers." Reborn's voice didn't even falter as the words slid out effortlessly. Tsuna nodded his head and then stopped, eyebrows both raised as he stared at the raven haired mafia man before him. The mafia part made sense, it really did.

"L-lo.."

Tsuna stopped. His stammers and the realization hit him. He didn't understand why it hurt, but it did. It was the plural sense, not the singular. Which meant that this man, the one he felt quite attatched to, had been with many others. Reborn in turn had watched Tsuna carefully. The way his expression appeared crestfallen at the mention of the word, lovers. He tilted his head, and pulled Tsuna into him.

"Now, now, is the little cub, jealous?" Reborn cursed himself, the tone he had used had been bemused. He saw Tsuna tense and then try to escape. He tightened his grip just slightly, enough to keep the arm in place, but not enough for the other to notice.

Tsuna ripped his arm from Reborn's grasp, resulting in it being grabbed once more slightly harder. He did not flinch, he would not show weakness. The pange in his chest making him feel slightly clausterphobic, his breathing becoming shaky, though he hid it well from his expierience of being bullied.

"Don't be ridiculous." His voice trembled, and he looked at Reborn carefully. He saw a genuine concern swimming in those obsidian pools. Reborn had felt something tug deep in his chest when he was brushed off. He frowned, and then he straightened up. The roll of the tired came to a halt. He dusted his suit, and then glanced sideways out of the window.

The next minutes ticked by, a very uncomfortable silence settling between the two smartly dressed men. One bit his lip, while the other continued to twist the sideburns on the side of his face.

"We're here."

The voice broke the silence, but held a no tolerance, no bullshit allowed lilt. Reborn's tone was cold, distant. Tsuna blinked at the sudden hardness that met the coal black eyes when the gaze shifted to him. Reborn was quite angry, but he couldn't place with what. He slid out of the limo after Reborn, and stared in shameless awe at the scenery that was around him. He made to take a step away when he felt Reborn's hand pull his upper arm towards the limo. When he looked at the man in question, he dropped a pebble near the area Tsuna was headed towards. When the pebble hit, Reborn counted down from five, and a gunshot sounded off, richocheiting from the ground.

"This place is heavily gaurded.. we're barely in the safe zone. Follow in my footsteps, or you will get shot. Got it?"

Reborn turned on his heel and began to follow a woman dressed in a pencil skirt and a white dress shirt that was tucked in. Her aura held a no nonsense attitude, and Tsuna noticed her name tag said Oregano.

Tsuna nodded and unconciously clamped his hand down on Reborn's. He flinched when the hand withdrew swiftly from his arm, leaving him floundering not sure what to do with his hands. He opted to shoving them deep into the suit jacket's pockets as he followed Reborn closely to the gates of the large Italian estate.

He glanced around, taking in as much of the gorgeous Italian countryside that he could, the large metal gates opened. Their care shown when they did not creak as they opened. Other men in black suits bowed at Reborn as he passed. He shivered when he saw the respect these large men held in their eyes. He held in mutiple shreiks as he followed Reborn. These men were looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Reborn looked back to see how his student was farring, and he almsot groaned.

The sharpness he had helped the other gain, and maintian was replaced by the usual doe look. _He's going to get himself raped looking like that.._ Reborn shook his head, pushing his anger aside and looped his arm through the brunette's. He watched Tsuna physically relax and that hardened look return to his eyes as the spectators adverted their gaze. Smart move.

As the two men walked up the front steps of the estate, Tsuna saw a familiar glint of silver. Before he could stop himself, he detatched his arm from Reborn's and went running. Reborn made to reprimand the male, murmuring something along the lines of this visit not being a damn fieldtrip, but he relaxed when he saw where the male was headed. He then shrugged and headed off in the direction of thr brunette. Gesturing to their guide that he would be right back.

Tsuna ran, and then as his hand came down on the person's shoulder, did he say their name.

"Gokudera-kun! What are you doing here?"

The acid green eyes that greeted him softened as the other smiled.

"Well I'll be damned, he actually got you here. I work here, Tenth."

Upon hearing that word, that numerical marker, Tsuna's face fell. Just what did that number mean. Some part of him, that liked pain questioned if that was his place in line as Reborn's next plaything. He grimaced at that and then spoke before thinking.

"Tenth? What's that for.. just call me Tsuna.."

"No can do, you're the tenth canidate for the Vongola Throne."

Tsuna paled, and began to fall backward. Tenth canidate? Vongola throne? Someone expected him to take over the mafia? What the hell? His head was spinning as he felt his back come into contact with a broad chest. he peeked upwards and felt hands cover his shoulders. He saw that it was Reborn and an angry angle held his eyebrows, his gaze shifted back to Gokudera who was sweating bullets and apologizing.

"I-I didn't know you hadn't told him... I'm sorry Reborn-san! I'm sorr-"

"Get out of here. Now."

Without a second command, Gokudera sent an apologetic glance in Tsuna's direction before running off. Reborn sighed, he turned Tsuna around and looked him dead in the eye. The expression Tsuna held was one that asked for confirmation. A small hope in those amber eyes, as if asking for the joke to be called off. Reborn touched the male's cheek before rubbing small circles into it.

"Looks like my _gattino_ is out of the bag.."

Tsuna fainted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pinkie's Part:**

**I feel as though some are losing interest in this. I'm sorry. I'll try to make it a little bit more interesting. Here, it's dangerous to be bored, read this! Here's a surprise treat for you guys. Some wanted angry Tsuna, and a special apperance by a cannon character or two.**

**Also, shoutout to coffee pocky- for keeping me on my toes and suggesting that I reread before posting so I can catch most of my mistakes. Arigatou!**

**Please review. :D**

**Enough rambles.**

**Onward.**

**xx**

**Chapter: Iridescent**

A flickering dream swept through the visual lines. Venice was then replaced by Japan and then replaced once more. The constant shift of scenery gave the viewer a sense of whiplash; as they were unaware as to where they should look for confirmation of their location. The dream began to settle, leaving the scene split down the middle. A shivering sunset left the half and half realm in a daze of temporary beauty. A sigh left the slumbering lips, and then the vision shattered.

A shriek jolted a petite, slightly toned male awake. He had sat upright, his wandering hand finsing a foothold in holding onto the edge of the couch he found that he was laying on. He looked around, holding his head as he waited for the sudden movement to settle. He was terribly dizzy. He spun his legs to the edge of the sofa and was about to stand when the door slammed open, and he was barrelled into.

He fell backwards, and he felt the sudden intruder cower underneath his arm. He felt obligated to try and protect the trembling form. He then heard a relatively familiar voice.

"Where are you, you fucking cow! I'll kill you!"

The heavy footsteps stormed passed the room in which Tsuna and his surprised visitor occupied. They heard the footsteps retrace, before pausing in front of the door. The floorboards on the opposite door creaked, and both occupants inside the room could feel the seething anger radiating from the unknown force on the other side.

The form then suddenly clung to the amber eyed male, who in turn put his hand on the messy mop of black hair. He saw parts of a cow print shirt sticking out from underneath a partially buttoned suit jacket. He began to smooth it out, and when the person looked up, he paused. This person was no older than fifteen, and was shaking like a leaf. He mumbled something under his breath as Tsuna zeroed in on his closed eye. Concern flickered across his face, his hand falling just underneath the closed eye, the other, a stunning green stared at him, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"It was an accident.. and I lost it..when I was younger.. in case you were wondering."

Tsune looked away, withdrawing his hand as the boy sat up. He placed himself awkwardly close to the brunette, and then hugged his arm.

"You remind me alot of Reborn-nii... yada yada, who are you?"

Tsuna scoffed, thinking that the introductions were a bit backwards. He smiled warmly at the child, before he spoke.

"You can call me Tsuna. I'm..friends with Reborn." That was alright to say, wasn't it? Friends.. the word made his chest tight, but he fought the feeling, smiling down at the teen who had taken his arm hostage.

"I'm the great Lambo-san. I'll make you one of my subordinates! Feel honoured!"

The boy named Lambo then swung Tsuna's arm, and he laughed nervously.

"Alright... ha ano, Lambo? Where am I?"

The teen stopped and then looked at Tsuna, he placed a finger to his lip before he spoke.

"Ah, you're in the Vongola headquaters. In Reborn-nii's room, ah! Are you Reborn-nii's guest?"

Tsuna cocked his head to the side, and then nodded curtly. The cowchild let go of his arm and in turn began to pull him through the halls by his hand. They were approaching a large pair of doors when the teen paused and then shoved the two of them behind a large statue of a man.

When Tsuna went to protest, the child pulled him down into a croutching position. He placed his hand over the brunette's mouth and pleaded with his eyes. Tsuna watched as both Gokudera and Reborn passed by their hiding place. Tsuna felt a slight urge to run away, and with the following events, he wished he would have.

As soon as Lambo declared that the coast was clear, they emerged, only to be flung back against the wall by sticks of dynamite detonating. Tsuna instinctively shot his arms out and enclosed the younger teen in his arms. He turned, taking the blunt of the blast to his back, he had cried out, though the cries went unheard as multiple sticks ignited. He felt himself slipping out of conciousness as one burst was especially rough. They tumbled, rolled and when they came to a stop, the strings of apologies were flooding from the silver haired assailant's mouth were hushed by a ringing gunshot. Tsuna heard his name, and then he blacked out.

A few moments passed before he stood, his bangs covering his eyes. Reborn made movements to go to his aid, but stopped. The amount of killing intent that leaked from the male's aura was more intense than even his own. He paused in his walking, stopping Gokudera as well. The male tensed when he followed Reborn's gaze. Where was the gentle kindness that usually surrounded this individual?

"He felt so at ease..."

The voice dripped with an absolute animosity. The three people aside from the brunette fliched, though onlly two were visible. The teen in his arms fidgeted, and sensing the discomfort, Tsuna had placed the teen down, and let him scurry away. Surprisingly, the cow clad person ran straight to the one who had dispersed the dynamite in the first instance. Reborn began to stride towards the tense form, when he paused once more.

"Tsuna..?"

"Tsunayoshi.." The form corrected, tilting his face up, hair falling into the sunset hued eyes. The tilt of the head was opposite to where Tsuna would place. Reborn felt his heart drop into his stomach. He should have known.

"Is he... Are you.. alright Tsuna..."

Reborn gestured for Gokudera to leave with Lambo, but both were awe struck at the way Reborn was acting. They stood rooted, much too curious to care for the reprimanding stare they would gain later on. They watched as the head straightened on the one called Tsunayoshi. His stance changed, and Reborn was taken aback as his forehead ignited with brilliant colored orange flames.

"You hurt...him.. I asked you, _piccolo uccello colore nero, _and you failed." There was a flare of killing intent and Tsuna burst forward in flurry of orange, his fists covered with flames and gloves that materialized out of nowhere. Reborn blocked the attacks easily enough, and as he fought, he tried to place hits to major pressure points. He wanted to immobilize the brunette, instead of harming him in battle. A cetain friend of his would have approved.

"Tsuna, calm yourself.."

"You hurt him... you did nothing! You blew him the hell up, _idiota._" The snarl that left those lips sent shivers down Reborn's spine. Just what was this thing, this person that lay dormant in his little cub? It had many opportunities to surface during the Spartanesque training sessions, and it chose no-

Lambo had been in danger... and Tsuna had wanted to protect him. The realzations hit, and Reborn went out on a limb. He carefully placed his next words, grabbing a fire engulfed fist. The fire did not burn, and this surprised him- could these be?

"Tsuna! Lambo is fine, you protected him, stop this."

The fire wearing brunette continued to battle, until Reborn got a lucky shot in. A hit directly to the ribs, a sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh bounced off the walls, and a sunset eye closed as Reborn wrapped Tsuna's arms up in one of his own, the other going around the brunette's neck. He jabbed the right spot with two of his fingers, and watched as the form crumble almost instantaneously.

"Sleep, _leone_, we'll talk later."

"I..will show you... a fuc...lion..."

The form slumped, directly into the cradle of Reborn's arms, and the fires extinguishing. A clap was heard down the corridoor, and the awake spectators as well as Reborn had turned towards the offending sound. One Vongola Nono was approaching, a look of approval on his face.

"I approve, whole heartedly of this candidate, Reborn. Take him to the infirmary... he certainly is as interesting as you said."

Lambo then piped up,

"Yada yada! He's my subordinate!"

He was swiftly clocked on the head by Reborn, and then kicked by Gokudera.

"You're the reason he went nuts in the first place, _idiota!_" Gokudera seethed, grabbing the teen by the scruff of his collar and pulling him down the hall. The child was kicking and screaming, in a sense of begging, rather comically; for someone to assist him. There was a slam of a door in the far off distance, and the cries were silenced.

Reborn pulled Tsuna up into his arms, bridal style, when he noticed the heat. He peered at Tsuna's back and his stare hardened. There were scorch marks on the brunette's clothes, and slight bleeding was seen through the dress shirt. He growled as he nodded curtly at Nono and sprinted down the hall.

(BreakIt)

Tsuna was riden by the heavy smell of hospital anisthetic. His lids lifted lazily, and he questioned just how many naps he would be taking recently. He remebered losing conciousness when he first saw Gokudera, and then in the hall after meeting an odd cow clad teen with a closed eye. He tried to sit up before he was roughly pushed back down.

His confused eyes scanned the room, and when they settled on Reborn, he relaxed slightly.

"Fancy.. seeing you he-oww!"

He had sat up slowly, and had unknownigly pulled at the irritated skin that was tightly wrapped. He saw just the edges of the bandages wrapped around his bare torso before he looked at Reborn for answers. What he was expecting, he did not get. When he looked at the onyx eyed male once more, he was caged, a gentle hand in his hair and lips smashed against his own. Tsuna gasped at the sudden fiercness, and a warm muscle slid into his mouth. He fought back against it, trying to push the muscle out. In turn, their tongues danced a dangerous tango. Reborn's hand slid from Tsuna's hair and ghosted across his chest. Tsuna arched, and then hissed. Reborn flipped Tsuna and checked his bandages. His lips pressing gently upon the wrapped injuries.

"_Leone di idiota."_

"I resent that statement... what..what happened to me?" His voice was breathless, and his face was flushed. He had not been expecting a welcome back to the awake world like that. He pressed his fingertips to his lips, and waited for a response. Which, again was not what he was expecting.

"You rescued a cow from a barbeque."

Tsuna snorted, laughing extremely hard, when he then began to cough. Reborn rubbed his back soothingly. Whispering more words of his idiocy. He then explained what had happened, leaving out the arrival of Tsunayoshi- which he presumed was an alternate personality. He had then chastised the amber eyed brunette, before growing quiet. This caused Tsuna to panic. He didn't want the cold, distanced Reborn to resurface, he wanted to be reaqauinted witht he one he knew; the one he had gotten close to.

"Reborn, I-"

"I'm...sorry, Tsuna." The tone was so low that he was sure he hadn't even heard it. He blinked in question, and watched as Reborn turned away, his fedora nearly covering the entirety of his face.

"I do not repeat myself. Tell anyone what I said, and I will maim you."

Tsuna paled, but nodded his acceptance of the terms. He then realized,

"Did you... just kiss me... without trying to teach me something?"

Reborn smirked, before caging the small brunette on the gurney. His arms going to either side of the railings as he leaned.

"I don't know what you're talking about.. I wasn't scared of your condition at all. You must have imagined it."

"Mou...I'm sure.." Tsuna's brow furrowed as he touched his lips. Reborn then grabbed the hand away and placed his lips snuggly against the other's, resulting in a wide eyed response, and an immidiate submissial. Reborn smirked into the kiss before pulling away.

"You've managed something that no one else has.. heal up nicely. I'll be back in three days. If you're not better by then, I will make you better. _Capiche_?"

Tsuna paled. How did he expect someone to heal entirely in three days? And from what he had been told, he had received second and third degree burns after putting his life on the line for the teen he had just met. If he recalled correctly, his name had been Lambo. Reborn tossled the gravity defying locks before slipping out of the room. Tsuna pouted, wanting to know what Reborn was planning. He smiled against his fingers.

He was so close.. so close to figuring out what the weightless feeling he always had. He smiled, silently thanking his reflection for surfacing. He wasn't a weak little lion anymore, he knew he had strength, even if only for spurts of time. He shrunk down into his blankets. He whispered his confession, unknowing of the blush that graced a certain raven haired, fedora wearing man who was still standing outside the room.

"I think I love you...tengu."

Reborn pulled his fedora over his eyes, and decided he would punish him later for not sensing his presence. But for now, all he could do was smile as he headed towards the main office of Timeto, Vongola Nono.

The conversation, as well as the battle for the throne of Vongola was in three days time, and Reborn would be damned in Tsuna didn't particpate.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Hello there. Sorry for not using my usual quickness. I'm glad I have so many supporters, and I'm so happy, and I apppreciate each and every one of you who take the time out of your day to read this and review. This one may be a little short; but nonetheless, I felt as if I should update. I'm sorry that I'm getting slower; please bare with me. I'm trying my best, :) also, thank you to all who message me back. It makes my day to hear directly from you!**

**I've reached my energy limit for speaking, so;**

**Enough of my rambles.**

**Onwards!**

**xx**

**Chapter: If It Sets You Free**

The Vongola estate was quiet. The hustle and bustle of early morning preparations already having been completed the night before. Soft footsteps, if any; were what greeted trained ears. Each person within the large mansion were able to rest easy, for the upcoming stress allowed them to put it off, if only for a little bit longer. However, somewhere in the mansion, there was a shadow moving with such practiced speed, that not even the hitman on guard duty had been able to place where it ws coming from.

It was on the morning of the second day after the explosive incident, that this shadow loomed over a slightly covered form. The hair sticking out from under the blankets, a hand shot out, ripping the hospital blanket from the form, and a certain amber eyed male found himself propped up on pillows and calloused fingers were suddenly prodding gently into his back. As they worked over the skin, he would wince every so often, and soon after he would feel a comforting warmth, much like the sun shining down on cool skin. He heard a disappointed grunt and peered behind him to the best of his ability. His eyes were covered by chestnut hair, and a strong hand pushed his face back. Tsuna huffed, and pushed his chin up with his hand. Thinking about what should be said, the brunette decided on the lesser of two evils, seeing as he was currently in no condition to be mischeivious.

"Ne, Reborn, you've been back there for a while.."

He then felt a hand grasp his inner thigh, and he squeaked. Apparently the other had no qualms with sexually harrassing him, despite the injuries. The voice held a slight form on amusement, but a no nonesense undertone swam in the barriatone.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna pouted, "What happened to calling me lion? Lee oh nay."

The smaller male felt the hand smack him on the rear this time. He was responded to with first a chuckle, and then he was flipped, his back on the pillows, and a face very close to his own.

"I'll call you a lion, once I know you won't get burned in the Vongola jungle. Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna grumbled and looked away, only to have his face pulled back by Reborn's large hand. He smirked down at the amber eyed brunette, and then paused. He found his face was getting closer and closer to the other. He pulled his lips to one side of his face, and then released Tsuna. He happened to have missed the look of disappointement that flickered across that cute face. Reborn's expression got quite serious.

"Tsuna. When you were in danger, your personality shifted.. did you know that?"

Reborn watched the form tense, and then frantically look everywhere but at him. He pulled his fedora down, and then flipped it off, landing on the nightstand next to the hospital bed. He was over Tsuna, his hips resting on the edge and his arms supported on either side of Tsuna's head. The brunette tried to shrink away, but there was no way to avoid that glare. The smaller male gulped, and then bravely looked into the deep black eyes. He felt a surge of strength as he pushed the older man away from him, who in turn allowed the touch. He sat on the edge twirling his curly sideburns. His elegant eyebrow raised expectantly.

"You see, when I was younger.." The voice was low, and Reborn had to lean closer just to catch it. The smaller male was trembling slightly, his hands going in to cover his face. The raven haired man grasped the hands, and held them in his own, before placing them in his lap and gently lifting the chin of the brunette. He saw fresh tears welling up and threatening to spill over.

"_Ora, ora __non poche lacrime, io sono qui_."

(Now now, no tears little one, I'm here)

He was surprised with how softly those words left his mouth, what surprised him even more, was how that pout brought him closer, and he softly pressed his lips to the surface. Nothing more than the sweet feeling of soft skin brushing soft skin. The smaller male hiccuped slightly, before placing his hands hesitantly on Reborn's shoulders. His teary eyes closed and he lost himself in the comforting warmth. As if understanding, Reborn began to dig through the brunette's thoughts, trying to see what was so hard for him to say.

He inclined his head in greeting to the sunset eyes alter persona as he glided into the memories. Needless to say, with each vision, he became progressively angry. With each step into Tsuna's subconcious, Reborn saw the tortured childhood the male endured. The fact that the small brunette was able to smile so brightly despite all of the pain he harboured, Reborn had to apluade him.

But one memory caught the hitman's eye. It was locked away, a shivering vision of a door surfaced, and one Tsunayoshi stood by the side. A knowing look was on his features, as he waved Reborn in. The door clicked open with a snap of his fingers, and Reborn made haste to enter. His eyes were met with a black the rivaled his own. Upon blinking a couple of times, he witnessed the birth of one Tsunayoshi.

(HeWasBreaking)

In the center of the vast blacks and greys, was a young Tsuna. His hands on his face, and shadows kicking him relentlessly. Sneers and inaudiable jeers causing shivers in the vision. Reborn made a step towards it, only to have Tsunayoshi pull him back, a strong arm wrapped around his chest as he fell backwards. He sat on the almost nonexistant floor, his feet hanging off the edge of existance.

He could hear the shattered sobs and pleas from the tiny child, the shadows throwing dirt on the bruised boy. He grit his teeth, and then his eyes widened.

"I...I'll be strong! You won't be able to pick on me anymore!"

_"As if Idiot-Tsuna.."_

_"You're so dame, no one would teach you."_

_"You can't even pass a remedial math test, how would you train?"_

The kicks continued, and as a scream ripped through the tense air, all the shadows fell backwards. A slowly rising Tsuna had his face covered by his matted hair. Small trails of blood slipping down his face. When the eyes became visible by the lifting of his head, Reborn recognized that hue. It caused him to shiver, even as the repeated memory of killing intent left the small figure. He watched as a flame ignited on the forehead, and the tiny hands became engulfed in a soft orange. One step was seen, as the others flinched away from the brilliant light. Reborn could have sworn he saw pale, almost transulcent wings flare from the back of the child. However, it was not enough of a visual to convince himself.

The speed that the child moved in suddenly, had astonished Reborn, and he glanced over at Tsunayoshi, who in turn had a somber expression on his face, gesturing towards the vision. When he cast his gaze back over to the scene, he paused. The child stood above all the shadows, but the shadows began taking the form of children as well. The receeding darkness leaving whimpering children. Tsuna raised his fist, a cry resonating off the vastness as he fell to his knees.

"I don't want to hurt anymore...I don't want..."

Reborn's heart twisted at the sound of the pained voice. He watched the sunset eyes spill over with hot tears. The tiny hands went to the eyes, wiping furiously at the liquid. He heard the internal conversation, and saw the one child tremble before another appeared next to him, the gentle sweeping of hair that gathered the child's attention.

Reborn watched the interaction between child Tsuna and the shivering image of Tsunayoshi. Softened flame colored eyes assessed the sniffling child. The image a spitting reflection of the other. It was almost disconcerting to watch. Reborn snapped out of his trance when he heard the sunset eyed Tsuna speak.

"You are strong... I am you. You are me. We, I'll come back when you need me most.. I won't let you hurt like this again, okay Tsu, you're gaurdian angel will never leave you. Okay?"

Reborn watched as the child Tsuna teetered forward, and the sunset image dispersed at the touch of the boy. The child slumped to the ground, a slumbering face upon the features as the vast black swallowed the memory. The hitman turned towards Tsuna's alternate reflection, and saw the softness that the sunset eyes held for Tsuna. He blinked, when he saw arms stretching towards him, pulling him into the chest. He tensed, and then relaxed. The hands soothing circles into his skin.

"Thank you, for protecting him."

Reborn went to respond, but found himself greeted with the same vast blackness. He turned to find the door he had entered through, only to find nothing but black. He closed his eyes, and tried to calm his rapidly increasing heart beat. He needed to stay calm. Needed to think with a level head.

(HeWasBreaking)

Reborn opened his eyes, greeted with the setting sun. His arm lazily thrown over his forehead. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and went to stretch. Just how long had he been out? His mind snapped back into reality, when he was unable to move. He looked down at his chest, and a light tint of a rosy pink slickered across his cheeks.

Laying, chin upwards towards his face, with a partially parted pout, was one Tsuna, his eyes closed and a steady breathing pattern displaying with the rise and fall of his chest. The smaller male was laid on his chest, the rest of his body curled around him, with Reborn's arm tucked around his slender waist. How the two of them fit onto the hospital bed, Reborn would never know. He smirked, thinking it having to do with a certain otherly wordly entity.

_"Così bello..."_

Turning his gaze back to the vulnerable male in his grasp, he couldn't help the softness that touched his expression. He sighed gently as he tried to manuver the two of them into a more comfortable position. He moved the brunette's head, so that he was rested evenly on the crook of his arm instead of awkwardly on his chest. He had shifted as well, laying straight, his leg wrapping around the other's.

Reborn unconciously slipped his free hand upwards, resting it on the cheek of the slumbering brunette. He smiled softly, his fingertip dancing in a slow rythmn up and down the smooth, pale skin. He pushed his fedora off, and let it rest on the railing of the hospital bed, not caring if it fell or not. He breathed in, and let it out slowly. He shook his head in disbelief, before allowing himself to settle in closer to the brunette. His eyes closing, his decision proudly made.

_"Penso che vi amo, troppo._"

He missed the sleepy smirk, the twitch of the edges of the brunette's mouth. The words a sweet lulaby, hovering over the two males as they basked in the warmth given from their bodies. One the sun, and the other a new found sky.

The whispered Italian words, meaning more to both of them than they currently realized.

I think I love you too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Anyone miss me? Sorry for the late update! Been ridiculously busy with work and getting commissions done for the holidays! D: However, the faves and follows and review alerts make my day. Thank you for your continued support! I really appreciate it; you are all so awesome, I can't even begin to tell you how awesome you. Not to mention how you all help inspire me to continue on with the story! I don't think I could have a writer's block with how responsive you all are. If I could, I'd like, glomp all of you.**

**Well, aside from that, is everyone loving the fluffy scenes? I find those are the easiest to write, and they are just so awesome. Prepare to have lots more warm and fuzzy moments!**

**This one, may have yet another cute surprise within the plot!**

**Enough of my Rambles.**

**Onward!**

**xx**

**Chapter: In All Seriousness**

_"You're the only one, that I have actually approved of. Please don't disappoint me. You seem like a good soul; don't let the Vongola go down without a fight. I'm trusting you with this."_

A loud sigh shook a petite frame just slightly. A delicate hand began to run through chestnut coloured locks, in gentle yet frustrated manner, and as this happened, the eyes of the person were closed. A grimace flickered across the round, innocent features, and when the eyes reopened, a slight edge marred the wisdom and innocence that swam within them. The male began to chew on the inside of his lip, his mind going a million miles a minute as he thought about the events that had just transpired.

The day was already deemed as one of the most exhausting he had encountered thus far. It was not because a certain amber eyed male was forced to meet with a notorious mafia boss. No, it was also not because he was told that he was the only surviviing candidate, save for one angry crimson eyed delinquant, in line for the spot of Vongola Decimo... no, Tsuna was exhasuted, because after all of this, after being briefed, scrutinized and sized up by the mast majority of the large estate; he had been ruthlessly thrown into a training regiment.

Reborn did not allow rest. The Vongola Boss, Timeto had ordered Tsuna to prepare for battle. The battle was in a weeks time. The meaning behind the sudden move was that the crimson eyed menace, whom Tsuna found was named Xanxus, was the one he had to face then. It had moved, much to Xanxus' annoyance; due to the issues and healing that Tsuna required; even though Reborn had insisted he was fine. Tsuna's eye twitched at the memory.

Tsuna then shook his head, his train of thought screeched to a halt, however, when a certain onyx eyed Spartan placed a foot on the small of his back. The smaller male lurched forward, face planting. As he tried to get up, a foot was found pushing with great force until the smaller male was face down on the hardwood flooring. He grit his teeth and tried to get his barings, whilst the foot remained firmly planted in the small of his back. A one two motion was repeated with each push up he completed. He got whistles of approval from the fedora clad man, and it got to the point where Reborn was actually sitting on the male's back, drinking an espresso, and when he was asked why he was doing such a ridiculous thing, he had retorted that it was in order to give more resistance.

After roughly an hour of push ups, Reborn removed himself, and allowed Tsuna to flop to the floor, panting and wheezing. He had shook his head at the display and rolled the smaller male over using his foot. As expected, the petite brunette began a series of crunches.

"That's right Tsuna, we need you strong. A strong core makes a strong mind, makes a strong resolve."

Tsuna mocked the words, moving his lips silently. Reborn tilted his fedora down, he would let it pass this time. The cute brunette would not get away with it the next time he was cheeky. After watching the petite form struggle with completeing the task, Reborn stretched, and then decided to assist the brunette.

"I've done...huff...about two hundred, can I...huff..rest?"

Reborn smiled, pulling the brunette up by his hands, and then leaned so his chest was against the bent knees, their faces were getting closer and closer, and he watched the petite brunette go red in the face. He touched their noses together, before tilting his head. Tsuna felt his heart leap, thinking his tutor was going to switch the training into something he would much rather practice...

Reborn then threw Tsuna backwards. A startled shriek, something mixed between a gurgle and yelp, escaped Tsuna's mouth. He lay flat on his back, his arm going to massage the point of impact of his head. He grumbled, something along the lines of cruel and unusual punishment. Reborn tipped his fedora as he stood.

"I'll make you a deal, _leone._" Reborn dipped his voice into a deep tone. Tsuna shivered, being able to both appreciate that tone, as well as be wary of it. It promised either pleasure or pain, but he never knew which the hitman was actually intending.

Tsuna huffed in response, trying to turn over, but stopping to wince- the crunches were already setting in. Reborn, seeing the wince willingly offered his hand to the brunette, who, in his exhaustion was rather wary of it. He eyed it carefully, before deciding on placing his delicate hand within the larger one, the immediate warmth that wrapped itself around his skin was comforting. He was pulled up and he collided with the strong chest of his mentor. He felt the other male drop his hand and wrap it around his waist.

"If you run five miles, with no complaining, in three hours, I'll treat you."

Tsuna's eye went wide, five miles? Wait, treat? His expression perked up at that, he leaned back, his eyes scrutinizing the male before him. He gently retrieved his hands from Reborn, and tilted his head.

"Promise?" He used his best puppy dog expression. He wanted to make sure he would not be tricked into working hard, especially if the only benefits he would receive would be visual pleasantries to the people around him.

His head was pushed back, he smirked at that familiar touch, forgetting his previous thought. He was then knocked on the head, and took that answer as a yes. Tsuna sighed, and began to walk out of the training room. He turned to Reborn, who in turn had an eyebrow raised. He let a few moments slip between them in the silence, before he spoke.

"I'll change into something more appropriate for running. When I get it done, it's a date."

Tsuna walked out, and shut the training room door. A few moments ticked by before he fell over. Having realized what he had just said. He threw his hands over his mouth, shaking his head furiously from side to side, he was absolutely mortified. He picked himself up, a violent cherry red on his cheeks as he ran. Maybe he would be able to redeem himself after he completed the training task.

On the other side of the door, stood one Reborn. His eyes hidden by the brim of his fedora. A light blush dusted across his cheeks. He huffed, flicking the brim upwards as he shoved his other hand into his pocket. He stalked towards the door, thinking.

"A date, huh? Alright..I can do that."


	17. Chapter 17

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. I felt like that was a good place to trim it. You know, for the effect of cuteness? Alright, alright, I'll do better. :)**

**Here's some more cute and some plot as well, maybe, we'll see. Haha**

**Enough of my rambles.**

**Onward.**

**xx**

**Chapter: See It Like It Is**

**"On your mark, get set, go Dame-Tsuna."**

Clicks of tennis shoes sliding against asphalt rose and fell with each steadfast pace of footfalls. Tsuna was trying to keep his breathing even. The foreign feeling of forced air into his lungs making him wheeze slighlty already. He tried to time his steps. He had just under three hours, three hours, five miles, three, five, three, five- the numbers becoming more of a goal as they were heard in his head as each foot made contact with the ground.

"You won't be getting anything like that, Tsu-na-yo-shi."

Tsuna had began to wheeze, his ribs protesting, his entire body begging him to stop. It wanted rest, it needed water. Tsuna pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he pushed harder. He had gotten a considerable distance, when he heard-

"Are you seriously panting?"

Tsuna listened, and Reborn was right. His mouth had fallen open. He snapped his jaw shut, taking a large breath before pushing even harder. His joints screaming for rest, and his shins pulling with each rise of his foot. He pushed harder and harder, and then his resolve fell slightly at-

"You've only been running for (insert denomination here) miles!"

Tsuna was utterly exhausted. He felt himself slowing, and the thought of losing what little bragging rights he would have had, scared him. He wanted so much to prove to his fedora wearing tutor, that he was capable of such tasks. He was thrown back into reality, when he realized that these jeers were coming from beside him the entire time. He looked over, and saw Reborn keeping up. He hadn't even broken a sweat, and that infuriated Tsuna... just how perfect was this man?! He flushed when he realized he's just called Reborn perfect, but it was short lived as the hitman released another round of insults.

These constant jeers were making Tsuna twitch, and as he finally had enough; he went to his last resort. He pushed his legs harder and harder trying to gain speed, each progressive forced burst of energy causing his legs to protest. Admist all of these statements, not once did the fedora clad hitman let him know how he was doing on time. In a fit of fury, Tsuna noticed he didn't feel tired anymore. Everything seemed slightly clearer, and he watched a partially startled look appear on Reborn's face before the usual mask fit back into place. He blew past the hitman, and had gained a considerable amount ahead of him. He watched as Reborn slowed to a jog, and then began walking slowly, his hand on his fedora. He turned his gaze back to where he was headed, and then he let out a cry of victory. He almost felt tears of utter joy well up in his tear ducts.

He had passed the five mile marker. He had then paused just after passing it and turned towards Reborn, one of his fingers waggling back and forth, as he danced from the tips of his toes and then to his heels. He spun and continued this, throwing his head back and then bringing it forward. His happiness taking physical properties in his open display of interpretive dance.

Reborn bit back a fit of laughter at Tsuna's shameless display of utter happiness in finishing this small portion of training. He watched in amusement at the excitement on the cute man's face. He didn't have the heart to tell him he was fifteen minutes passed the time agreed on.

He decided to let it pass, since Tsuna had managed to tap into his hidden power, and release the same soft orange flames he had seen only a couple times before hand. He had been surprised when the burst of flame had projected the small male forward, before he touched ground and continued with new found energy. _Interesting_.

As he approached the other, he chuckled to himself. This tiny male was beginning to make him a little soft, and though he had conflicting feelings about it; he decided it wasn't so bad.

"_Buene, Leone._ What did you want for your treat?"

Tsuna paused mid turn and deflated. He hadn't actually gotten that far in his planning. He had successfully completed the five miles in three hours part, initiate mental check mark, but after that he was drawing a rather large blank.

"Ah, I honestly don't know.." the words came out slowly, barely above a whisper. Tsuna turned towards his fedora clad tutor, his expression crestfallen. Would he cancel afterall? He slowly sank to his knees, drawing circles in the dirt.

Reborn cocked his head to the side, tilting his fedora in the same manner just on the opposite side of his head. He had caught that flicker of a thought, and he stared at the brunette for quite some time. He watched as Tsuna peaked his pointer fingers into a bridge and touched the tips of the fingers repeatedly, a light pink surfacing as he turned away quickly. Reborn snorted, centering his fedora he the bent and started to pick up the pouting brunette.

"Let's go Tsuna."

Reborn's voice was soft, and Tsuna relaxed into the hands that gently hoisted him up. He nodded, and blushed slightly as the hand that wrapped around his slender elbow slipped down his skin and came to rest on his wrist. He contemplated taking that hand in his own, but decided that that might not be the best of ideas. He fidgeted, and when the hand fell away, he instantly missed the protective warmth that rolled off the hitman.

(BreakingDownBarriers)

The two males had walked a considerable distance before they came to the shopping district in Italy. Reborn was scanning the stalls and vendors with his eyes, and he tensed when he felt something brush against him. He paused and looked down at the offensive closeness. He paused when he saw it was Tsuna. The smaller male was wide eyed and obviously frightened. Reborn scoffed, of course, the crowds were slightly larger here, as well a little bit more intimadating. He turned, to spare a glare at whomever was causing this reaction from his cute student, only to see nothing. He cocked an eyebrow up, vanishing from view from beneathe his fedora. He shrugged and began walking, when he noticed that Tsuna was not beside him, he reached back, hooked the other male around the neck and pulled him closer. Tsuna stumbled, but steadied himself after placing his arms around his baricade. One arm wrapped around Reborn's waist, and the other placed itself against his chest.

Reborn didn't even change his pace, not did his expression shift when he felt those slender arms on his person. In fact, he shifted slightly closer, and added more weight to his arm, as if on cue, Tsuna clung a little bit tighter. Reborn smirked, gaining a few sighs of jealous envy from the women spectators as they looked at the two males.

Tsuna made to move his arm from Reborn, but looking up at the other, and seeing the peaceful expression he currently wore, he decided that he was going to take advantage of the situation just a little bit longer. He unintentionally tightened his fingers that were spun into the fabric of Reborn's suit jacket. Reborn had answered with an encouraging squeeze to Tsuna's shoulder, who in turn pushed a little further into the hitman's side.

Reborn and Tsuna walked this way for a little longer, before he steered the two of them into a small gelato shop. He sniffed the air as soon as he entered, and nodded. He untangled himself from Tsuna and pushed him towards one of the open booths. The line was exceptionally long, and that was what Reborn used to deduct the fact that this shop was worth the wait. He would order a frozen cappachino for himself, and a rose gelato in a waffle cone for Tsuna, he figured he would appreciate at least the color.. it was, dare he say it, _pretty_.

As he waited for his order to be completed, he glanced over to Tsuna. He watched as the petite male did the most unconfident things. His head hung low, his gaze cast to the side from his perifial vision. His feet swinging one after the other as he sat in the tall chair.

He caught sniggers from onlookers who glanced at his student. Reborn felt anger bubble within him. He was his _gattino_; who the hell did these people think they were. He huffed and turned to take up the items that the saleswoman had handed him. He did not miss the blush that swam across her chubby cheeks as their fingers accidently brushed. He didn't even care to smirk at her like he usually would. Instead he turned to stride over to Tsuna. He wasn't expecting the next part to occur. _That smile._ Reborn mimicked the smile, unfortunately catching the attention of quite a few ladies, who rose and scampered over to try and talk to him. He cursed his luck, he imediately started looking for an exit, his visual of Tsuna disappearing behind many different heads of hair.

Tsuna had sat staring at his feet as he kicked them, one after the other, repeat. He was measuring the distance he could view them from one point of his vision before the other would interupt. He wanted so much to sketch the movement of his legs, to be able to execute the lighting and the shades. He smiled genuinely, just how long had it been since he had drawn? How long had it been since he deciphered colours, manuvered emotions through different shades and tones of the colours.

He had tilted his head taking in the angles, and then he stopped. Just out of the reach of his extended leg was another leg, dressed in denim. He slowly raised his eyes, trying his hardest to wipe the innocence from them, like Reborn had taught him. He closed his eyes, lashes fluttering open as he cast his best sideways glance. The look that shifted into his expression would have done Reborn proud. The look of uniterested, blank irritation.

"_Ciao dolce, che cosa stai facendo tutto da solo?_"

(Hey there sweets, what are you doing all alone?)

"_Scusi_, I'm not too familiar with your language." The tone Tsuna used was hesitant, and he cursed himself, trying to pull out every inch of his asian accent that Reborn had helped him so _carefully_ to hide. He wanted to make this man uninterested, and fast. Curse his feminine face and figure.

"I speak your language too.. is this seat taken?" The man did not wait for a positive response, and instead slid into the booth opposite of Tsuna. He was also a brunette, though his hair was much darker. He had his bangs swept up and the rest of it was compossed of slighly spiky hair sticking up in a stylized fashion. He had pale blue eyes with a dangerous edge. He was dressed casually, a deep v neck tshirt that was white had accompanied the dark blue jeans Tsuna had already seen standing before him.

The blue eyed male stretched out in the booth, making sure to flex. Tsuna felt his anger rising, trying not to scoff at the small muscles this man was so proud of; oh how he wanted this person gone. He glanced around, and deflated slightly when he didn't see Reborn. He would have to stall until he appeared. He sighed, and placed his hands into his lap, he kept his face nuetral, wanting nothing more than to give off the uninterested vibe entirely.

The conversation that followed was entirely one sided. Tsuna responded with hn, hmm and oh's. He never maintained eye contact. He stared at his nails in his lap, his gaze flicking up, scanning the room for Reborn. Where was he?

The other male did not pick up on this. He began trying to sweet talk the petite brunette, and he got continuously ignored. Finally, having had enough, the male stood. Tsuna visibly relaxed thinking that the person would finally leave. But he was sorely mistaken. The man rounded the table, and grabbed Tsuna by the wrist, he pulled the smaller male into his chest, and snarled.

"Oi, little one, I'm talking to you... You're lucky I'm even talking to you, and yet you ignore me, _ora_, listen to me."

Tsuna fought the grasp, and the other male grabbed his face, scrunching it painfully. Tsuna yelped quietly. The small sound unheard as the rest of the shop went about their business, laughter and conversations carrying for miles. Tsuna felt his jaw pop as he looked around frantically. His assailant's face was getting closer and closer, Tsuna didn't like the glint in those eyes. The man's hand tilted his face upwards, clutching his upper arm now in favor of his wrist, making Tsuna stay still. Tsuna tried to pull his full pout back, trying to avoid what was going to happen, he prayed, prayed and prayed.

Tsuna was about to just give in, when everything happened so fast. The warmth of the energy in the room suddenly plumneted, and it all started with a loud bang.

The loud bang, wasa nothing more than a ringing gun shot. It sent fear and a darkened atmosphere throughout the cafe, people scurried away, screams bouncing off the wall. The sun shining in through the front doorway as well as through the windows cloaked a figure clad entirely in black, save for the strip of yellow clinging to the fedora. Dangerous glinting eyes peeked out from beneathe the brim. People took steps back as the man strode forward, his raised hand coming down slowly as he headed towards the wide eyed brunette and his attacker. The nuzzle of the gun brushed the edge of the fedora, allowing it to adjust it forward. Dark lashed, dangerous obsidian eyes rose, a no bullshit aura leaking out from the man in waves. He jut his jaw out, and moved his head in a "get over here" fashion.

The assailant's grip loosened on Tsuna, who in turn scampered immediately over to Reborn. He stood to his side, unconciously rubbing his arm with one hand, the other clamped over his bruised wrist. He squeaked when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him fully into the strong jacketless chest. His hands splayed across the dress shirt as he stopped himself from toppling over.

The blue eyed male who had just lost his reluctant catch, straightened himself out. He pulled confidently down at his shirt, before he dared take a step towards the livid Italian hitman.

"_Ciao, amico. Vedo che hai la mia data?_"

(Hello friend, I see you have my date.)

The man spoke with such an air, that blatantly held no disregard for the fact he had just manhandled a fellow person. He held no care for the situation, and he dared to look _bored_ in front of Reborn. Tsuna shivered, he could feel Reborn's killing intent slamming against the cage of his body. The arm on his waist lifted, nestling on his shoulders.

"_La Vostra data_..I highly doubt that.." Reborn's voice had an icy edge, a perfected Italian accent covering his irritance as his tolerance slipping through each and every crack.

"What evidence do you have, friend?" The man made no effore to mask his idiot annoyance. His stance had shifted from casual to demanding. Tsuna shivered as Reborn smirked at the change. Reborn had then shifted his arm around the brunette as if that were evidence enough. The man raised an eyebrow, gesturing with his hand for Tsuna to return. In response, the petite male merged deeper into Reborn's side.

"I believe the _gattino_ has spoken." Reborn made movements to push Tsuna behind him, and at that point, the man jutted his arm out, and grasped the brunette and pulled harshly towards him. Almost instantaneously, Reborn moved forward, butting his head straight into the other male's nose, pocketing his gun. He had somehow managed to drop his fedora on Tsuna's head as he gently pushed him backwards, he then slid his leg and brought the blue eyed male's legs out from underneath him. The man dropped with a crash, a gutteral sound escaping his lips as Reborn dropped his foot into the offender's stomach.

Tsuna gripped a chair, peeking out from underneath the brim of Reborn's fedora. He squeaked as he watched Reborn straighten. His black hair sticking up every which way, the hitman slid a hand through the mess of inky locks. He paused, and glared down at the twitching form.

"The little lion is mine. He's my date, you asswipe. He gave you all the signs he was not interested. Yet your persisted, why shouldn't I kill you?" Reborn's voice dipped into that tone. Tsuna knew this time for sure, it promised pain. He disregarded the face that Reborn actually called him his date, his; though his blush didn't allow him to ignore it completely.

The man laughed, as he slowly sat up, his hand on his knee as he winced. "If he matters so much, why'd you leave him alone?"

Reborn laughed. Tsuna froze, as did the other man. He gestured to the tense waitress, who in turn brought a tray out. On it was a melted gelato waffle cone, and a flat frozen cappichino. Tsuna's eyes widened, he was getting them something to eat. He blushed, seeing the pale pink mess on the tray; he had an odd feeling that pretty coloured thing was supposed to be his.

The man gaped, but was soon silenced when Reborn delivered a clean kick to his chin, sending him sailing backwards into another table. After a five second count, it was easy to see that he wasn't standing again anytime soon. Reborn dropped a couple of bills onto the waitress's tray, grabbed Tsuna by the hand and stalked through the stunned crowd. Tsuna blinked, his other hand holding down tightly to the fedora that was too big for his own head.

After Reborn dragged Tsuna away, for a good amount of time, he finally started slowing down. His tight grib on Tsuna's wrist weakened, and he sighed before slipping his figners through the others. Tsuna blinked, something he was doing an awful lot of today, but did not protest. The gentle touch left him feeling warm and weightless. He clasped the hand back, and looked curiously at the side of the hitman's face, the soft colors of the sunset contrasting beautifully with the slightly tanned skin of the Italian man.

The thought of another person touching the small male, made Reborn bristle. He could not stand the thought, and before he could stop himself, he felt his body moving on it's own accord. He trusted it's actions, for it had never done him wrong before. He felt warmth, and he accepted it completely.

Tsuna then found himself encased in those strong arms, his chin tilted upwards as lips brushed his own. He closed his eyes at the sweet sensation, but something about this, felt so much more differently than the other times he and the other male had shared a kiss. This one seemed, genuine?

When Reborn pulled his lips away from the fleshy pout, he pulled Tsuna into him. His arms tightening as he spoke. The gentle murmurs vibrating through the petite male, and a rosy red drifting across his face lazily, looking like a reflection of the sunset, as his eyes shone with an acceptance of orange in the pools of honey. As if something, or someone else approved of this.

"_Ora, Leone...Siete miei. Penso che vi amo_"

Tsuna smiled, his heart leaping as he looked up at those adverted onyx eyes, his smile shining as he gripped the other back just as tightly.

_"Mi unisco volentieri la vostra, io vi amo, certo"_

The whispered words falling onto another pair of ears, who smiled mischeviously as he snapped photos of the newly procalimed couple. He picked up the phone that vibrated silently, the words, "Mission accomplished." ringing out.

**Pinkie's Part Take 2:**

**Two updates, because I adore you guys. Here are your sweet translations, who do you think was spying? :0**

**tune in for the next chapter to find out! Plot bunnies all up in here. **

*"Now, Lion, you're mine, I think I love you."

"I'm yours gladly, I love you, for sure."


	18. Chapter 18

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Posted another one shot! Warmth and Solace. If you haven't read it, it should tide you over whilst you wait for next chapter of Monochromatic Sun! Especially if you dig M rated fics. Thank you for your continued support! I love seeing all of the notifications and such. It makes me feel happy when I can entertain people properly! If you have questions or anything, feel free to Pm me, or leave a review :D**

**also; check out this awesome artwork by coffee pocky! (**** fav. m e/d6vwujd) just remove the spaces!**

**Thank you so much!**

**I feel as though that is enough of my rambling.**

**Onwards!**

**Chapter: When in Rome**

Reborn had claimed Tsuna's hand as they strode into the vast manor. He cared not for the glances of shock as they took in the sight of him, willingly touching another in an affectionate way. However, when he felt the heated glares directed at the one he was holding, he made sure to send a seething, intolerant look towards their general direction. When he turned away and heard items that had clattered to the floor, he huffed in approval before continuing down the long hall. Tsuna was feeling a tad bit skiddish, as well as embarassed by the possessive hold in which Reborn kept on his hand.

Both had felt the need to discuss the upcoming events with Timoteo; Tsuna about the battle, and Reborn about what steps would be followed by the end of the battle. Both males felt oddly at peace within the other's company, and they wanted to keep it that way in the mafia or not.

As the approached the main hall of the mansion; Reborn released Tsuna's hand, sending a knowing look in his direction and strode a few steps ahead. The raven haired man sighed, pulling his fedora off as he ran his hand through his hair. He scratched his scalp quickly before he tapped lightly on the large wooden door.

The waited what seemed like hours, when the doors finally began to open. Tsuna peered in between the space of Reborn's arm and his body, making out a large mahogony desk, and a small tuft of white hair. He leaned over, and Reborn shook his head. He extended his arm, and forced Tsuna ahead of him.

"After you, Boss."

Tsuna paled, Reborn had just called him, boss? He glanced back, his wide eyed expression endearing and Reborn fought a blush that rose to his cheeks. He turned his head away, and pulled his fedora down. The doors closed with a soft click, and the two males were encompassed in the large room, which Tsuna deducted was an office. Large stacks of paperwork were lined across the many filing cabinets in the room. He scanned the large piles, and then his gaze rested once more on the familiar white tuft of hair.

"Ciao, Tsunayoshi-kun. My name is Timoteo."

Tsuna nodded, bowing slightly. He cautiously made his way to the chair before the desk, as indicated by a lazy sweep of the mafia head's hand. When he was seated, his body was tense. He relaxed only slightly when Reborn settled himself against the arm of the chair, reclined back and slightly leaning on him. He unconciously merged into the raven's side, feeling the vibrations of his companion's words.

"Oi, Nono, we need to talk. The _gattino_ and I-" Reborn was suddenly cut off by a soft tone.

"Ah ah, Reborn. Give me a moment. I need to be aquainted with the young man first, ne?" Timoteo tilted his head to the side, almost identical to the way in which Tsuna would. Reborn blinked, hiding a growl as he nodded curtly. Timoteo turned his head, his attention solely on the timid brunette in his office. He tuned Reborn out, and his gaurdians made to leave. He gestured to leave Reborn where he was at, he looked as though he were carefully choosing his words, as to not cause the petite male to run. He didn't remember seeing this fragile being before him, where was that determination, that power he had witnessed in the hall?

"Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun, I am the Vongola Nono, the current head of the Vongola Famiglia. Do you know why you're here?"

Tsuna fidgeted, he was looking at Reborn for help, but received not even a second glance. The shadow hiding his eyes not allowing even a sliver of emotion. The brunette took a shaky breath, and willed himself not to faint. He felt a sudden confidence lazily drifting through his veins.

"Its for the fight for the Vongola throne, is it not?" His voice had dropped to a lower, Reborn had smirked. He then turned his head, gazing down at the brunette. He saw the orange hue in those honey eyes. He lifted his hand and gripped Tsuna's shoulder.

"Indeed it is." Nono was stunned by the sudden personality change. He raised both eyebrows in surprise, taking in the orange hued eyes.

"Ah, are you the one who rescued Lambo after the bombs went off?" Timoteo leaned forward, his fingers entwining as he nestled his elbows on his desk, his head slightly tilted in curiousity, his eyes swimming with many questions.

"The one and only. Ne, when does the battle begin?" Tsuna pushed himself forward, Reborn's hand dropping from his shoulder as he smiled gently. He was not in the least bit attracted to the idea of battling, he knew that only Reborn had noticed the switch, and he wanted nothing to do with the harming of Tsuna's body. He wanted to protect him, and if that meant lending him his strength in order to land the throne of a prestigious mafia family, then so be it.

"It begins, the day after tomorrow actually. Do you think you're ready?"

"After the message I received only a few days prior to us actually meeting? I don't think I have much of a choice honestly." Tsuna tilted his head to the side, a soft smile gracing his lips as he made to stand. The confidence he had beginning to wear off now. His voice coming back to it's original state, but the honey eyes remained a tinted orange. Reborn blinked.

"I accept the terms, and I will give you a fight worth the fate of the Vongola. But this mafia will change, if I am placed within it's care. I trust that that is alright with you, Grandfather?"

Timoteo claped his hands together in approval, a beaming grin spread across his face. He looked to Reborn, who had an incredious look on his face. Obviously surprised at the turn of events. He and Tsuna had discussed trying to convince Nono to let him free, despite seeing his hidden power. A being entirely hidden away by the will to keep living in stressful, near death situations. Reborn grinned, shaking his head. This gave him more oppertunities to tap into that second self of Tsuna. He was snapped back into his thoughts as a rustle of clothes stood before him. Gesturing for them to leave. He nodded, pat the brunette on the back, and followed him.

Once the doors were shut, Nono had a large grin on his face.

"Yes.. he'll make a fine leader."

(BreakItDown)

Reborn had began to train Tsuna ridiculously hard. Despite knowing that Reborn had confessed first, Tsuna couldn't help but think that deep down, maybe his tutor hated him. The battle for the Vongola throne was the tomorrow at midnight, and he prayed that the injuries he sustained during these sessions would heal up. They were in the awkward stages of the blooming relationship. Afterall, they had both palyed tit for tat with the seduction lessons, as well as the teachings of how to kiss properly. Tsuna blushed thinking back to those events.

He was snapped back into reality when a leg nearly took his head clean off his shoulders. He jumped back, the tip of a leather shoe soaring directly passed his nose, catching wayward hairs that had failed to escape in the threw his arms up, taking the brute force of one raven haired man's agressive kicks. He spun out of the way, dropping to one knee, the other leg extended and attempted to jut his leg upward, but the appendage was greeted with an arm, whilst the other made clean contact with his chin. He winced, sailing backwards, before summoning his inner strength.

He was anticipating hard concrete, but when he opened his eyes, he was met with a wonderful surprise. His arms outstretched, palms flat and painted downwards, were emitting a soft orange coloured flame. He blinked, and decided to expirement. Reborn closing in, a steady run. He cranked his arms into a ninety degree and pushed, stunned by the bright reds that mixed in with the soft orange. He felt himself project backwards, and he spun, his legs barely missing the head of his tutor, who ducked, hand on his fedora.

He leapt backwards, watching as Tsuna tried to grasp the power in his hands. He had not, however, noticed the bright flame dancing on his forehead. Neither did he notice, that he hovered a good few feet above the ground. Reborn put his hand on his fedora and straightened. He turned his gaze to his student, and smirked,

"Chaos, _Leone_, when did you learn to fly?"

Tsuna tilted his head to the side, and Reborn wanted to reach out and push the soft hair back into place. That look had gotten him into quite alot of trouble. Tsuna's gaze dropped and he froze, sunset eyes widened as he pulled one hand up and extinguished the flames from his palm. He touched his face, not feeling any heat from them. He paused, staring at the gloves that had materialized from thin air. He shook his head, and made to retreat back to the ground, and instead found himself blocking another barrage of attacks from Reborn.

"Reborn! I want to rest!"

"_Ora, ora, amore_."

Tsuna blushed a violent red at the words. His embarassment causing him to become distracted. Thus allowing Reborn to make a fair, clean shot to his chest with his fist. Leon clicked as Tsuna landed on his back, a startled guttural sound as he made contact with the ground. Tsuna opened one eye, and stared hatefully up at his tutor.

"That's a rotten trick..." He was cut short when he heard the bullet load into the chamber.

"_Leone,_ I don't care who you are to me; I don't cheat. I merely bend the rules, _capiche_?"

Tsuna nodded hesitantly, closing his eyes and wincing as he tried to gather enough air to sit up. He peered up at Reborn through his eyelashes and pouted. He noticed the slight blush on the others face, and tilted his head slightly. Reborn halstered his trusty gun, and extended a hand to his student, who graciously took it.

He stumbled slightly, finding himself supported fully by Reborn, who smiled gently, his usual smirk gone. Reborn wrapped one arm around the brunette's waist, shaking his head slightly as he threw one of his student's arms over his shoulder. He tilted his head away from Tsuna, his chin brushing some of that gravity defying hair back. He placed a gentle kiss to the male's forehead.

"You did well today, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna grumbled, turning away slightly as they walked, or rather, Reborn half carried them; out of the training facility. He peered up at the raven, his honey eyes searching. He was greeted by the ghost of a smirk as the other looked away, feighning innocence.

"You did a great job whooping my ass... if that's what you mean.."

"I haven't gotten there.. maybe one day."

Tsuna blushed, and fought, though albeit sadly; to gain an escape from the taller male's arms. Sputtering something about indecency. Reborn only smiled. Ah yes, such innocence in this male. His student. His little _Leone._

(BreakItDown)

"Oooh! Such cute photographs~" A white haired man held thin pieces of paper in between his hands. Abandoning one in favor of a large puffy marshmallow. He chewed slowly, glancing through the photos in his possession. He peered over the top of one, a grin breaking out across his face. Violet eyes dancing in mischeif as he looked at his spy with fondness.

"Your payment is the usual I presume?"

The person nodded, a smile was all that was visible beneath a dark hood. The man did not speak for the entirety of this exchange. The white haired male smiled slightly larger, kicking his feet in his chair.

"Ne, Reborn-kun, I wonder what lengths you'll go to to protect this cute~ little bunny."

He picked up a slender cell phone, and pressed a number on speed dial. He spoke so softly, that not even his guest could hear what he had said. The shoulders slumped in slight disappointment.

"Byakuran-sama.."

A female appeared from nowhere, clad in a fashionable black outfit, pale pink hair gracing her shoulders as she bowed. Her face tilted upwards as the one called Byakuran placed a finger on her chin. A black mask covering her eyes, hiding any type of facial recognition.

"Ah, Cervello! Watch the fight for the Vongola throne carefully... I want to know, how this bunny does. If it get's intersting, let me know, ne~"

The woman stood, bowing once more before she vanished. The cloak clad guest smirked even more. Byakuran turned his attention once more to the man. He smiled, extending his hand to the chair before him. He was refused, though politely as the man made movements to leave.

"Ne, Mukuro~"

The man paused, turning back to the white haired male, his head tilting slightly.

"I'll be counting on you."

The other nodded, before exiting the room. His mission already moving in a steady pace towards completetion.

**Pinkie's Part Take 2:**

**Sorry dears!**

**Life kind of kicked me in the ass these last couple of days. Here's something to make it up to you! Let me know what you think! Looking forward to it! **

**Until next time.**

**Pinkie Out**

**xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Pinkie's Part: Oh hey there! It's been a little while, ne? I want to say that I'm sorry but I'm back temporarily! I've gotten to know a couple of you; ****and**** it's been an absolute blast! Well, here goes another chapter for Monochromatic Sun!**

**I've uploaded another one shot, The Simple Things, which makes three one shots for R27! :0 whoa! Ha, I've been requested to do a Family!R27 fic, so, once I get back into the groove of writing an awful lot again, I'll start that too!**

**Oh, and I also got a beta! DarkIceAngelFlare! Give her a warm thank you; now you won't have to suffer my horrendous typing errors!**

**Enough of my rambles!**

**Onward.**

**xx**

**Chapter: Ghosted**

Streaks of pastel color bled into their darkened counterparts. Reality shifts in and out as the vision settled in the eyes of an individual.Said person sat slightly tense, eyes closed, an almost forced, however rested expression placed upon the soft features. Eyebrows furrowed in a small fit of frustration before a sigh slipped from the person's lips.

Tired eyes looked around the vast, colourfully-renovated Vongola garden. White on white, a petite form leaned on a wicker chair, a black suit jacket lazily draped across the lap. Arms stretched above and bones crackled in protest. Anxiety settled into the small form as it bent and twisted, trying to purge any tiredness from the body. Chestnut locks shifted gently in the Italian breeze as a dark-haired male approached, spinning a fedora on his fingertips. The brunette's tired expression brightened instantly, but then darkened further after taking in the serious expression on the other's face.

"Tsuna. are you ready?"

The petite male looked to the ground, and then stood from the wicker chair that he was occupying His gaze turned upward; Reborn smirked slightly when the colour flickered orange for just a moment, those eyes promising the world; before settling into a gentle honey once more. An arm was thrown around his slim shoulders, guiding the petite brunette towards the estate, as the sun set. An ominous air danced around the two black clad figures, the battle they had planned finally begun to dawn on their realit**y, **no matter how feeble it would seem.

Proud, but with no arrogance.

That was the impression that one Tsunayoshi Sawada wanted to present when he faced his opponent. He breathed deeply, the practiced confident expression held firmly on his features as he proceeded forward. He didn't dare cast a glance at his tutor as they made their way through aisles of suited men. Harsh expressions greeted Tsuna's peripheral vision, and he saw Reborn saunter as he usually would, though a couple steps behind him, as if to show respect. The estate stairs seemed to look farther and farther away; Tsuna tried to hide his panic. He closed his eyes for a few brief moments before he quickened his pace, ever so slightly.

He heard an approving chuckle from his tutor as he threw open the doors. His form shifted into one of a confident predator. The strength that his other self had stored away was now slipping furiously through his grinned inwardly, and felt the rise and fall of an other worldly being patting him on the back;almost as if saying, "Go get 'em; give 'em hell!"

The strides in which he took, seemed to grow longer**;** his hands found temporary solace in his slacks pockets. Hisshoulders were squared and he held his head loftily, as if his person was an extension of Reborn's attitude. He only paused as he rounded the final corner, coming up to the training arena under the ground of the estate. Tsuna clenched his fists, and lazily turned his face to look back at Reborn. The gazes of many locked onto the two men. Tsuna rocked backwards, and with the help of Reborn, grazed his lips across the other**'s** neck, making it look as though he wastelling a secret**.** Reborn smirked, returning the gesture, before murmuring:

"A little something for good luck, ne, _Leone_?"

The petite male grinned, before beginning to step away, before Reborn grasped his hand, eyes hidden by his fedora. The simple words, _"Ti amo, gattino" _repeated through Tsuna's mind as his smile lifted, before his expression hardened as he took in his opponent.

Standing, arms crossed and lazily leaning against a wall, stood Xanxus.His scarred face and crimson eyes looked nothing more than utterly bored while his suit jacket hung limply on his slouched shoulders. Tsuna felt his eye twitch at the disrespect, but held his tongue.

This was going to be a battle for the throne of Vongola, not for who could appear polite and follow the rules of mafia etiquette. No matter how disrespected he was, he would keep himself above the influence of negativity, right?

A booming warm voice encompassed the arena; Tsuna, Xanxus and the spectators all grew quiet, their gazes shifting over to land on the sole figure who stood on a podium. Timoteo stood still, his hands were raised, and his normal expression replaced with one that was quite hardened**. **

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please be seated. Will the judges of the event please come forward?"

Two tanned women, with pale pink tresses swept up in identical hair styles and clad in frilly clothing, appeared before the Vongola Nono. They were on one knee, bent before the mafia boss. They stood, and it was announced that these women, the Cervello; were going to be the judges for the match. Tsuna felt as if something wasn't right; his stomach flipped and his eyebrows scrunched together. He tilted his head to one side, as he caught a sideways glance from one of the women, who whispered something in the other one's ear. A curt nod, and they disappeared momentarily.

One stepped close to Tsuna, who flinched slightly at the sudden reappearance. He did not miss the condescending smirk on the woman's face as she lifted his hand and pressed a ring, or something that resembled on**e, i**nto his palm.

The same movement was mimicked by the other pink haired woman. Tsuna stood still as Nono explained what this was for.

"Each candidate has received half of the Vongola ring; the winner of the fight will receive both halves, and the ceremony will commence soon after the ring accepts the new heir. Cervello?"

Tsuna took a slightly relaxed, though defensive, stance. Xanxas pushed off from the wall and stepped into the arena, his bored expression now twisted with hatred for the petite brunette.

The women reappeared near the Nono's side, standing with their backs to him as they released the signal for the start. Tsuna tensed, his arms halfway up, when he felt it: an overwhelming hatred that seemed to cause his vision to tremble. He blinked, and then instantly regretted it. His vision was fuzzy and then he felt the heat.

His head crashed into the ground, as fireball after fireball collided with his form. The skin scorched and the protesting shrieks from the crowd resonating through the room.Xanxus had wasted absolutely no time in attacking the smaller brunette. His hands, having found his specially made guns, poured his aura into the cylinder. Clicks of approval from the guns bounced off the stunned silent crowd, as another round of fire descended upon the unmoving form of Tsuna.

From the side lines, Reborn clenched his teeth, though he kept his expression neutral. He knew that if he reacted, it would only cause more issues for his cute student. That did not stop him from throwing a look of disgust upon his face, his lower jaw jutting outward in protest. The barrage of fire continued, and it took almost all of his willpower to not intervene. The display of weakness was not what he had seen from Tsuna, and it frustrated him that the person he cared for was being roasted alive, with nothing that he could do to assist.

After the fourth set of fire from Xanxus, Reborn had finally had enough;he made movements to extend out into the arena when he paused. An overwhelming aura of dread filled him, as the scorched ground began to shake. He stopped, and stared hard, scrutinizing where the sudden vibration was rising from. He stood shell-shocked as he watched a familiar shade of chestnut rustle in warm winds.

Tsuna stood, arms stretched on either side of him, his expression annoyed and dangerous. His palms emitted orange flames as he positioned himself, one side pale, whilst the other gloves that were strapped against his wrists glowed, pulsing with each passing moment. He murmured something that not even Reborn could read from his lips. His fingers spread wider as large quantities of flame shot from both palms. Xanxus moved, barely dodging the flame wall, and Tsuna spun, the flames still protruding from the steady hands.

Dirt and scratches painted the brunette's face, as he continued to attack. Fists were flying and many hits settled onXanxus' face. The crimson eyed menace faltered only slightly as he made his escape from the irate brunette.

"You think you can beat me, trash?"

Tsuna smirked, Reborn would be proud. He just had to wait now...

"The first lesson is, when you ask a rhetorical question, you have already lost."

He flipped, his leg aiming squarely for Xanxus' head, who in turn dodged and flung **a **well-placed punch to the brunette's jaw. He sailed backwards, before gaining his balance in air. His palms faced downwards as he soared back.

A chill fell over Xanxus, but he brushed it off. The adrenaline rushing through his veins was more than enough for him to finish this fight off. He turned, only to stare, mouth slightly agape, at the hovering male closing the distance between them. The arena suddenly felt smaller with regards to its vast size, no matter how charred from his initial attacks on the petite male.

Stunned gasps left the mouths of many, as this flying was something that they had never seen before. Tsuna paused just before he arrived in front of his opponent; he then spun, jutting his leg out, and catching Xanxus in the gut as he tried to flee**. **Tsuna landed a little messily on the ground as Xanxus collided with a wall. A guttural sound came from the man, and Tsuna advanced, only to be swept off his feet by a swift leg from Xanxus.

"I've not lost anything, trash. Vongola will be mine, and I will rule the world!"

Tsuna reared up, his hands catching him as he fell; he twisted, landing in crouched position on his feet. He jetted, nearly nose to nose with the crimson-eyed male, as he swung his fist and sent said man soaring backwards into an unconcious heap, or so he thought.

"I will not let you take Vongola. I'll protect its virtue!"

"You're an outsider, and a weak-minded brat! What good would a mafia famiglia do you?!" The irate voice lifted easily, as Xanxus stood to his feet, cautious of the younger male now. The orange that flickered in his eyes was a dangerous shade, and the way it danced in those eyes promised pain if not trouble.

Tsuna's face became shadowed by his bangs, his breathing slowing as he lifted his gaze. The scenery shifted as his mind began to mellow.He pulled his arms up into a boxing stance, before he murmured softly**:**

"It takes an outsider to fix internal struggles... only a weak minded fool would know naught of the situations that plague the others in his so-called 'famiglia'..."

Xanxus looked about ready to burst a fuse. He gathered his aura into his guns once more; the distance between the two males began to close as he roared in utter glow of his guns grew more prominent as Tsuna advanced, the space becoming less and less, as each male prepared themselves for their final attack. Xanxus felt a tinge of pain, burning but cold in the centre of his palms. The grin on the honey**-**eyed male's face pissed him off more than it should.

As the two grew closer, the Cervello suddenly intervened.

"Halt!"

Xanxus and Tsuna paused, incredulus looks plastered across their faces. as Their flames were nearly touching one another, a playful fit of fire glimmering in the proximity. Both of them narrowed their eyes at the judges, before one of the two women smirked.

"We have reason to believe that Sawada has already won."

Xanxus sputtered, his face becoming contorted with anger, only to stop. The crimson-eyed man fell to his knees. His hands covered in ice. He blinked, his shocked gaze turning towards the petite brunette, who extinguished his fists of flame, and began to walk calmly over to the other. The ice splintered, and began to climb the body of the other. His face twisting in rage and confusion, as Tsuna placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You lost the moment you let your hatred touch me."

Xanxus made to scream out, but the ice was already up to his neck. Tsuna looked away, pulling his hand away from the frozen form, the face relaxing in the cold prison as Tsuna turned towards the podium.

"If this is what it takes, I'm sure... that I will change Vongola..."

Timoteo inclined his head; the Cervello woman grasping the half ring that was once on Xanxus' person, tossed it to Tsuna, who combined the two and placed it on his middle finger. His expression **was** exhausted as he waited for further instructions from the ninth Vongola leader.

The pain he felt for harming someone panged deep within him.

He missed the crack that surfaced upon the ice-covered prison into which he had entombed a certain man just moments prior.


	20. Chapter 20

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Hello there, how was that cliff hanger? Love ya! Please don't hate me too much haha; I thought that that may have been the way to go! But here, have the second half of that fight! Anyone up for more surprises? :0**

**Beta'd by the lovely DarkIceAngelFlare**

**Enough of my Rambles;**

**Onward!**

**xx**

**Chapter: Resonate.**

Tsuna stood, expression blank as he listened to the words of Vongola the Ninth. He missed the slight movement as the single crack in the iridescent glass splintered - and an ominous red-tinted glow began to pulse beneath the surface of the ice. A sound slightly akin to that of glass shattering; caused the crowd to flinch. A blue hued hand shoved its way through the ice tomb - and found its way into a head of chestnut colored locks. The fingers clutched the silky tresses and immediately fisted.

Tsuna cried out as his head was pulled backwards, an overwhelming force pulling him by his hair. From the force he gained from being thrown backwards - Tsuna found the collision in which his spine met the concrete floor quite painful. His vision blurred, and he was unable to gather his wits as the air was pushed entirely from his being. His heart clashing savagely against his rib cage.

Stunned silence filled the arena- as the dust settled, the silhouette of a limp form; the only decoration in the charred mess of the previous battle. Reborn held a look that was a mix between shock and utter disgust. His legs frozen in place as his gaze shifted over the limp form of one Vongola candidate - the one he had poured his effort into. Timoteo's eyes seemed glazed, his mouth held agape slightly as Xanxus stood. The words he had meant to say, hung in the air like mock memoirs. The crimson-eyed male began to shrug chips of ice from his shoulders; his rage-induced gaze resting solely on his victim. He kicked his way out of his iridescent tomb- his look borderline predatory insanity. He began to trudge fearlessly towards the petite form of Tsuna, the dangerous sound of his footfalls causing a certain male's heart rate to spike exponentially.

Tsuna tried - keyword, tried - to shy away from the stiffening crimson gaze of Xanxus. He felt frightened, and cursed himself internally. Reborn was going to strangle him; this weakness he displayed was less than becoming; and he knew what that meant.

"Y-you, I entombed you... that ice… was..." Tsuna's voice cracked; the fear that which Reborn had taught him so carefully to hide was coating his voice evenly in the sickness of the emotion.

Xanxus smirked, closing in further into the small male's personal space.

"You tremble, like trash in the wind. You're utterly pathetic... A Vongola candidate- don't make me fucking laugh. It's the closest to humour that I will ever get..."

Xanxus, quick as a cobra, struck. His fist coming into contact with the small nose of the brunette. The center of the round face seeming to cave slightly before the force flung him backwards. Amber-laced, honey eyes widened - before they were tucked out of sight by closing eyelids. The small nose was broken, evenly through the cartilage- as the seriousness of the situation settled in. Almost as if on cue, the flying form found balance in the air, turning the form upright, and balancing it forward slightly. Tsuna landed on the ground but not before rolling his ankle and tumbling to a halt. He crouched, one hand held firmly to his nose, and the other braced on his knee, keeping his body upright.

Tsuna spat a mouthful of blood near his foot, as he shakily rose to his full height. His eyes flickering a bright sunset hue, the edges narrowing as he braced himself. His form teetered forward slightly, his arms pushed firmly behind him as he lunged into the air. A grimace marred his features as he closed the distance between himself and Xanxus.

His fist was blocked repeatedly by the larger hands on his opponent; and that infuriated him. Tsuna's eye twitched as he fought; he was being pushed back by the aura of the other alone. He wanted to beat this man, to protect everyone that he could. He felt something pulse in his subconscious; and as if it were a warning; he jumped backwards.

This was the correct thing to do, for out of nowhere, a spear embedded itself into the concrete which he was standing on just moments prior. He felt his body tilt, and found himself clutching his arm as one eye closed. The blood from his nose spilling slightly as he fell to one knee, his look never faltering even with the change of his features.

Xanxus stood, his attention now on the weapon that pierced the ground, almost as if mocking the Vongola battle. He watched as the small brunette tensed even further, before Tsuna's one eye swept over into the corner of the arena. Xanxus felt the temperature of the room drop drastically. Mist began to surface, and an eerie laugh raised. Xanxus rolled his eyes - annoyances, that's all that the current events were creating - and crossed his arms.

Tsuna watched as something shifted his reality. The Italian waterfront began to seep into the edges of his vision. He tried to shake it away, but soon found himself encompassed by it. Xanxus stood in the waters of the small sandbank, the crowds disappearing into the many shades of blue that painted the sky. Tsuna cursed under his breath. Now of all times? His vision wavered, he forced his other eye open, hoping to offset the malfunction of his systematic chip. He didn't need the calming scene; he needed to stay conscious.

His attention snapped back as he watched the shivering on the horizon. A person, clad in a long, dark cloak approached him. The spear coming up easily into the person's hands as they closed in. Tsuna felt a pang of fear, but brushed it off as he watched the person pass by Xanxus without issue. The person continued forward, a sadistic smirk befitting of Reborn pressed against the stranger's lips.

"Tsuna-kun... you're going to come with me."

Tsuna blinked, and tilted his head. His voice was raspy from the cries of agony in which they had carried throughout the Vongola challenge.

"Like hell I am… just…just who in the hell are...you?"

The cloaked stranger released a hearty laugh, though it sounded more like 'Kufufu'. The stranger lifted the spear, the ends pointed directly at the young man. Tsuna's eyes widened as he was suddenly thrust into a pillar of fire. He willed the water front back; that vision was proof that he still had a grip on reality. Tsuna's screams echoed throughout the arena.

Spectators, as well as Reborn stood in shock as they watched the petite male scream out. He appeared to be talking to himself, and now he was screaming in the utmost agony. Tsuna writhed, feeling his skin charring; feeling as though his body was disappearing. He continued to shriek, before the voice he had been born with cracked with finality. Blood came up from the depths of the throat, and he collapsed.

Reborn, no longer caring for the rules of the event, sped forward; his practiced walk forgotten in turn for a frantic sprint. As Reborn passed through the unknown barrier created by the stranger, everyone saw the illusion. Gasps, and some startled cries resonated off of the walls.

Reborn withdrew his trusty gun, and fired three shots at the cloaked figure. His neutral expression cracked as he saw those hands on the small of his student's back. The jealousy and frustration which he harboured throughout the spectacle of this event releasing fully. His aura poured entirely into the chamber as it clicked. He bit out the words, "Chaos Shot."

The entire arena was filled with a blinding yellow light, and the stranger barely sidestepped the blast, the ends of the cloak singeing slightly as he leapt up. Illusionary clouds wafted beneath the form as they hovered.

"Kufufu, such a protective person, Reborn? For what do I owe the pleasure for the surfacing of your true anger?"

Reborn's eyebrow twitched, and even Xanxus stood perplexed; the words the stranger spoke were truth. No one had ever seen Reborn act in such a way. However, the crack in his usual facade was the last thing that was on Reborn's mind. He looked down at the unconscious form of Tsuna. His anger spiked once more as he turned his hate filled gaze at the stranger.

"I know that perverted laugh anywhere..._Stupido fottuto ananas_." (Stupid fucking pineapple)

The stranger's smirk widened from beneath the cloak.

"Oya, oya, I've been discovered, no use in covering my face then, ne?"

The voice wafted throughout the arena, and screams resonated as the hood fell back. A head of blue-tinted hair greeting the eyes of many. The fruit-inspired hairstyle sent an uncomfortable sense of familiarity throughout the room.

"Mukuro...what in the fuck are you doing here...and what do you want with him"

Reborn's full hand gesture caused Mukuro to tilt his head mischievously.

"You don't point, but gesture. I think I've found the newest test subject for my newest employer. Please step aside, Reborn. I'd like very much to get paid soon."

Reborn grit his teeth, removing his fedora. He shrugged out of his suit jacket and laid it gently over the shivering unconscious form of Tsuna before dropping his hat onto the head of chestnut hair. He paused, his fingertips lingering on the cheek of the male before he stood. He materialized his gun before he took a defensive, though confident, stance before his student.

"Over my dead fucking body, _O vi seguirò lui nella morte_." (I'll follow him in death)

Mukuro smiled, following Reborn's gesture as he threw off the remainder of his cloak. His mischievous smirk widened even further, the cat-like expression he wore sending shivers down the vast majority of spines in the room.

"I fear, that I cannot play with you today, dear Arcobelano. For you see..."

Mukuro waved his wrist, and a wavering space appeared just above his outstretched arms.

When something that looked like weight settled into his arms, he shifted it into one arm, before he waved his other hand. The glimmering illusion fading, showing one unconscious Tsuna; tucked underneath the arm of Mukuro. Reborn snarled, his gaze flickering to the side, an unconscious Xanxus in place of the person the hitman had thought was his student. The illusion of a bored looking Xanxus lifting, in its wake was emptiness.

Mukuro laughed full heartedly as he began to disappear; the sleeping face of Tsuna the only thing Reborn saw as he held his anger in. He wanted nothing more than to fire multiple rounds at the pineapple-haired magician. He snarled once more the sound in a panicked frustration as the Estraneo agent disappeared from sight entirely.

Reborn balled his fists, his mind already plotting revenge, and most importantly; how to get his student - no, how to retrieve his new _lover_ back.

He brushed off the sounds of Timoteo's voice as he stalked towards the exit, his fedora pressed firmly to his head. The form of him, clad slightly less professionally without his suit jacket, a haunting sight for most.

They knew that a hitman without his supplies was going to do one of two things. He was either going to do something incredibly stupid, or he was confident in what he was about to attempt. Reborn being Reborn; there really was no difference.


	21. Chapter 21

**Pinkie's Part: **

**I apologize for my extended absence, especially after that cliff hanger. Gomen my darlings. But I've returned for a short while. Drop me a review ne?**

**Beta'd by DarkIceAngelFlare; she's awesome.**

**Enough of my rambles.**

**Onward.**

**xx**

**Chapter: Even if it Kills Me**

Tired, heavy eyes lazily lifted, only to be met with a recurring darkness. Tsuna felt his body was cold, save for a warmth on the small of his back. The warmth was seemingly familiar; slightly akin to that of Reborn's healing aura. He felt himself cuddling closer to that warmth, only to be met with a slight pinch of pain. He then yelped, rolling over, only to find that his hands were tied to his sides, and that he was unable to move in a full rotation away from that pain.

A laugh resonated as Tsuna's mind had grasped the fact that he had been blindfolded. He cursed under his breath; the warmth - he discovered that it was a hand - proceeded to prod at his naked chest. He tried to twist away from it; only to be forcefully pulled back, a series of pinches marching up his skin. He wanted to cry out, but his throat was dry as the Sahara Desert; his voice protested with every little squeak he managed to squeeze out.

"Ne, the little bunny doesn't like being in a cage; but he doesn't like being in a bed either?"

Tsuna froze; the voice that filtered into his ear was at a rather close proximity.He felt a violent blush rising on his face, as the warm hand ran small circles up his bare skin. His face contorted into one of distrust. He felt the hand rest upon his brow, and then he was blinded by bright white light. When his eyes adjusted, he was met with a close face of a white haired man. He blinked, feeling instantly more uncomfortable.

His lips formed the words, who are you? But his only response was a childish giggle, and a series of lines drawn into his skin. The male continued this odd treatment for a couple of minutes, before he jumped up from the mattress and stretched. He peered over his shoulder and smiled.

"Ne little bunny~ My name is Byakuran. I'll be your new master, hmmkay?" The odd male threw up a peace sign, and Tsuna felt his eye twitch. He just woke up in an odd place, with a strange-

Shit, had he been kidnapped? All the memories came flooding back at once. The Vongola Challenge; the fight with Xanxus… A scared look on Reborn's face.

Tsuna paled, thinking about Reborn. He struggled with the restraints once more, the calculating gaze of Byakuran upon him during the entirety. Reborn had taught him how to free himself from bondage; so why was he having such a hard time now? He blushed slightly as he remembered those lessons, but that was a memory to indulge in at a later time.

The white haired male plopped back down onto the bed; and crawled over to Tsuna. He nestled into the petite male's side; before he laid his head onto his chest.

"Ne, ne little bunny?"

Tsuna stopped struggling, and instead tried to focus on making himself as small as possible. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt a fingernail graze a sensitive spot near his throat, his heart beating erratically.

"Mukuro brought you to me, as a test subject; but you're awfully cute~"

Tsuna scrunched his nose, eyelids still tightly closed. The fingertip now danced on his cheek.

"Wouldn't you rather be my bed mate? I'd treat you well~"

Tsuna cringed visually; the dancing fingers stopped, before a low, dangerous chuckle sounded from deep within the other male.

"Oh, I'm not good enough for you, since you were with one of the Arcobaleno... is that it?"

Tsuna made to retort; but felt his tongue get heavy; he was beginning to have a hard time breathing. His head dropped onto his chest, and through blurred eyes he saw the many angry red marks that scattered across the milky white tone. His expression then fell fast as he tried to look up at the dangerous white-haired man.

"Ah, it seems the series of shots I gave you are finally taking effect... too bad~. I would have loved to play with you a little longer."

Tsuna felt that the room was spinning; he began to lose consciousness; a sinister white grin was the last thing that he saw before the darkness of forced slumber encompassed him.

(BreakYourBarriers)

In the center of a quaint, little merchant district, a certain fedora-wearing male sat in a comfortable looking cafe. His relaxed form **was** made solely from years of practiced experience. He looked down at the petite piece of china in his large hand. He swirled the liquid within, looking absolutely bored with the idea of consuming the material. His eyes scanned the area, and when he had deemed the area efficient, he took a drink from the cup.

It had been a week, a _fucking week_, since Tsuna had been kidnapped by the Estraneo agent, Mukuro. Imagine the shock when the Vongola had found out after that incident that the nuisance famiglia was still intact, and taking on odd jobs from some lunatic called Byakuran. The thought of his gentle lover being around those batch of people made Reborn's blood boil, but being the man he was, he hid it quite well - save for the odd slip here and there.

Reborn sipped at his espresso with an absence of mind; the liquid was now nothing more than a bittersweet habit now. The smiling face of his lover caused an unrivaled comfort with his comapant; however the lack of itmade his favorite drink taste off, as if the underlying sweetness was there only due to the petite male's presence. He shook off the rising anger, in order to keep his head level. He wanted his little cub back. He wanted his little lion back, right the fuck now.

The raven-haired hitman had sent Bianchi and Gokudera off to do research on the whereabouts of one pineapple bastard. He felt his eyes narrowing as a seething glare fell onto the door of a cafe. A couple women who were gawking over him had fled at the sight of it, but he felt no remorse. He downed the last of his drink before dropping a couple of bills onto the table. He stood from his chair, pulled his fedora down and straightened his vest.

He didn't even incline his head to the waitress on his way out. His face was deadly serious, if not the usual handsome. He sighed, pushing the doors open before pulling his trusty gun from its holster. He spun the cylinder before he lazily rolled his head to the side. He squared his shoulders before raising his arm up above his head. He fired three rounds. The plaza was now silent. The hustle and bustle of people stopped and stared, fear evident in each of their expressions.

The expressions only darkened when the man with the gun slowly brought his arms down, and aimed it at a woman who was on her knees in fear. His head tilted to the side, and some brave women had the gall to swoon at the mysterious, dangerous stranger. His other hand came up and withdrew the fedora as he spun the cylinder with his thumb, his obsidian eyes glaring daggers at the woman in the centre of the plaza.

"You're a disgusting human being... where is he?" The voice came out cold, heartless and edged to kill. People began to scoot away, the fear fresh within their hearts. They looked on, silence wafted through the place as the woman threw her hands up.

"I...I don't know what you're taking about. Please, stop this madness!" the middle aged woman pleaded, her eyes wide with fear as she closed one eye and leaned away from the barrel of the gun.

Reborn was not taking any chances; he fired a shot near her foot, nicking a buckle from her shoe. She screamed and the click from his gun silenced her immediately.

"I'm not, fucking around, Rokudo...I want him returned to me. Now."

The people in the merchant center exchanged looks. Whatever it was that this man wanted, they would give it to him. They all looked at the woman on her knees, who was trembling.

"Who… who is Roku-?"

A shot was fired once more, brushing her cheek. She gasped, before a predatory smirk marred her features. Mist began to rise around her, and the brave spectators reeled backwards, attempting to clear the space.

"Kufufu, trust you to see right through that…" A male voice shifted through a feminine one. A man then stood where the woman had once been crouched on the ground. A spear twirled in his hands as he stepped forward.

"Is the Arcobaleno that serious?"

Reborn snarled, the stragglers now ran away; sensing an impending battle upon them. Mukuro, now sporting a full blown smirk did not even flinch when a bullet scraped his cheek. A thin line of blood trailed down the skin. He raised his fist and wiped away the offensive color before turning his achromatic eyes on the hitman.

"Did you love him that much?"

Reborn snorted, before responding; "You speak as if it's in the past. But it is the present; I will say this only once. So indulge yourself in it."

A soft yellow glow seemed to pulse from the body of the hitman; it was a gentle light that seemed to warm the air around them.

Mukuro tilted his head slightly to the side, before his vision went blurry. He hadn't seen the hitman move so quickly before. He had of course heard the rumours of the Arcobaleno of the mafia, the strongest group of people who were chained to none, but to be able to battle one - and at their peak in anger - was certainly a treat.

Reborn landed a square punch to Mukuro's face, sending the male flying backwards before he appeared behind him, his lips at his ear. The words clustered together and were barely audible before the hitman pulled his fedora over his face and gifted the pineapple haired male a spinning kick to his spine.

_"I've only truly loved once, and he is the sky I will shine through."_

The gentleness with which the words were spoken caught the magician off guard, having never heard such a tone from the violent man. The shock was short-lived however, when a barrage of attacks were lain upon his body.

Fists came into contact multiple times, a blur of skin and metal. Bullets fired and nicked just the first layers of skin, before one shot to the arm sent a certain pineapple-haired male spiralling into the distance. There was a low guttural sound as the pain finally set in. No illusions would be able to deter this man from his goal. The blue-haired male suddenly regretted taking something precious from his opponent.

Mukuro's body then came into contact with the vibrant cobblestoned street. Store owners began closing, barricading themselves within their shops. Mukuro was having difficulty in standing, and as a result; Reborn's slinking walk came upon him with more speed than was intended. The hitman grabbed the blue-haired male by the hair and yanked him up.

"You better start talking, or so help me god, I will deliver you to Bianchi myself... She needs vile fruit for her next concoction."

The magician had one eye closed and he bit back a bitter laugh. Even now, he was not as strong as he had hoped. By the code of the mafia; a defeated member became part of that famiglia. For an initiation, he supposed it wasn't so bad to be a Vongola.

Reborn, sensing the male in his grip beginning to dim in consciousness, shook him fiercely.

"Where is Tsuna? Tell me!"

Mukuro smiled weakly, before pulling a slip of paper from his breast pocket. The tiny slip was crushed between the hitman's fingers while he shot the blue haired male in both legs to prevent him from escaping. He unrolled the little slip of paper, before pulling out his sleek cell phone. Rapid fire Italian was released from his lips as he holstered his gun beneath his vest.

"I found his location. Trace my coordinates. I'm going in - alone."

**"**_**Don't be a damn fool! You may be the number one hitman, but what good are you if you're dead?"**_

Reborn smirked slightly, responding quickly before as he closed his phone on the offending voice. His voice held a calmness that Nono had never heard before, and it scared the old man.

"I would be able to be like the sun, as he is the sky."

The words that Reborn spoke were soft, and the ninth's hyper intuition picked up on the sense of finality in which they held.

Reborn pushed his fedora up as he smoothed his wild black hair back, then pulled it back down to its appropriate angle. His heart was ready to burst at the idea of being able to see his _Leone_ soon.

"I'm coming Tsuna. You better not die on me."


	22. Chapter 22

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Hihi, arigatou for the responses. It really makes my day, and it always will. I'm happy that you are all enjoying the story still.**

**Beta'd by CoffeePocky. She's pretty much awesome.**

**Influenced by the song Shadow of a Man by Jhameel. :)**

**I apologize for some of the content; like mentioned previously; I do not like inflicting pain to characters..whether it be physicallly or mentally. However, sometimes it just cannot be helped.**

**Enough of my rambles.**

**onward.**

Chapter: When I Say So.

A hushed symphony of carefully placed footsteps was greeted with the smallest sound of protest. The slippery sound of rubber smacking against skin, and small, yet heavy objects being lifted bounced off the walls. It was then followed by little clicks of glass that resonated as liquid was stirred quickly. The small viles reflected in the dark as the fluid was extracted by a needle. A small amount was discharged through the tip, before it was introduced to the gentle rise and fall of someone's chest. A muffled rise of a weak voice was followed by silence, and then the process was repeated.

The dark, dingy room was lighted by a single candle in the center of a table placed randomly in the enclosed space. The cold metal slab that the victim had been placed upon was covered by a thin sheet of linen; the white color had long vanished after the stains of blood, sweat and tears had settled into its once pure pigmentation.

A male cried out as several sharp pains began to pulse at once. The slender form twisted away from the administrator, his whimpers being a full indication that he wanted these ministrations to stop. He willed his cries to be as quiet as possible, but alas, they were drawn out shamelessly and mixed with malicious, crazed laughter.

"Ne, ne little bunny... do you like pain?"

A flash of white blurred into the walls. The sides of Tsuna's vision began to waiver as the brunette's eyes filled with hot tears. The strength within him pulsing, but was being progressively drowned out with the medications forcibly pumped into his system.

Mischievous fingers slid under the thin shirt of which clung to sweat slicked skin. The raised, irritated pores were red-tinted with the beginnings of an infection. A childish giggle rose and then fell soon after. Violet eyes glinted with a predatory charm as fingers drew thin pink lines down the white surface. Amber eyes glanced around; glazed with sadness and a withering will.

Tsuna cursed to himself, the inner strength of Tsunayoushi was being dulled. The inner demon that the petite male possessed was thrashing in the medication induced cage. His roars falling onto deaf ears as he continued to lash out. He bit back another cry as a needle dug into his bruised skin. His eyes no longer having the strength to stay open, the glares he had fruitlessly thrown now a fading reminder of the energy he had once had. The flickering flame of a candle tilting was the only image in his retinas as Tsuna fought to stay awake, but was forced once more into a state of rest, the sound of laughter ringing in his ears as his skin burned. The wax from the candle slapping onto his skin, thickening before drying. The surface cracking before another layer was added. Tsuna hissed, the areas in which the heated substance had touched was beginning to throb.

The heavy scent of lilac hung in the air as the white haired male continued this. His eyes glowing as they roamed over the surface of the weakened form before him. He pulled off his latex gloves before dropping his fingertips to the red, burned skin buried beneath the layers of wax. He gently felt the raised injection sites before he smiled.

"Ne, little bunny... I think I'll keep you. The scientist will be upset, but that's one thing I care little about."

The voice had lost all of its childish sweetness; the seriousness in the tone caused Tsuna to shiver. The feather light touches that grazed across his sweaty torso were unpleasant, the wax shavings tickling his sides as they fell, the slight heat from the substance replaced by two large warm hands the kneaded his sides affectionately.

Those hands ventured upwards before rising, and then pushing damp locks of chestnut hair out of amber eyes that fluttered; desperately trying to stay open.

The white haired male dipped his head before placing his lips against the chapped surface of Tsuna's. The protesting huff only caused him to force the jaw open with his fingers, before he invaded the dry cavern. Hot tears filled the brunette's eyes as he was forced into the kiss, he remained still, not wanting to encourage the other; but his prayers were unanswered as the restraints tightened as one Byakuran climbed on top of him after lowering the metal cot.

Tsuna's lower lip trembled as Byakuran nibbled on his ear lobe before licking the smooth surface just below it. The white haired male's hands were wandering down the brunette's sides before resting on his hips. Tsuna let his tears flow freely, his pleas barely heard as the white haired male continued his unwanted affections.

There was then a light tap on the door, and the white haired male begrudgingly stopped. His huff of disappointment caused Tsuna to shudder involuntarily as he let his hands linger for a few more moments before he stood and walked to the door. He pulled it open and disappeared behind it. Hushed, annoyed voices talked back and forth; the muffled volumes made it impossible to decipher the conversation that took place.

A sigh of relief slipped from the brunette's mouth as he heard two pairs of footsteps begin to leave. His body began shaking, and he bit down on his lip. Just how long had he been trapped here? The darkness gave no sense of time, and the exhaustion and malnutrition he was subjected to whilst being injected with that fluid caused him to be too weak to remember how to estimate his surroundings.

Fresh tears now fell from the brunette's eyes. The lines of liquid salt reflected slightly by the dim yellow of candle light. Tsuna tilted his head back and glared through the blurriness at the darkness he was sure was the ceiling of his captive room. He wanted to thrash, to hit something; but alas he was pinned to a metal cot. The cold texture soothing him slightly as he fought to release himself. He gave up, the will to survive, to escape slowly regaining the momentum to disappear.

The brunette closed his eyes, the darkness embracing him, coaxing him into a pseudo state of calm. He soon gave in, his eyelids slipping closed as he allowed the thoughts he kept locked away to berate him. To let him know how useless he truly was. The soft hiccups that accompanied his breakdown were his saddened lullaby.

Tsuna's heart began to beat in the steady rhythm in tune to the only sane thoughts that he currently could process.

_Please, Reborn, Please._

_Please._

_Please._

(HisBarrierWasWeakened)

A certain hitman had wasted absolutely no time in preparing. With Mukuro having been tucked away comfortably in a Vongola cell until Nono could question him appropriately; his part of the bargain had been injuries to the blue haired illusionist were close to minimal, the Vongola Don had noted; albeit surprised- despite the rage that a certain fedora wearing man had displayed through his silence. He shook his head in frustration and murmured something about fools in love.

Elsewhere, a black clad man leaned against the frame of a building. His sideburns bouncing slightly in the breeze. His black eyes scanned the edge of the harbour as people hustled passed him. His expression grim, as he rolled a slip of paper between his fingers. He wanted nothing more than to get things into action.

His ammunition was fully loaded, and he had caved and strapped an additional three guns to his person. The holsters made him feel heavy; but something told him that he would need more help than just his deadly accuracy with a gun. He had scouted the facility. He had watched the time schedule, the changing of shifts between gaurds on duty. He had estimated the amount of men in which would be in any area in any given time. He had weaponry. What he did not have was man power. But did he want to get it, was the question.

Sure he could convince people, he was Reborn. However, would he tell the men that he was rescuing the only living candidate for Vongola, or his lover? His pride as a man was on the line; yet he could care less. His world seeming to dim without the bright smile of a certain lion. His eyes swept up and down the map of the facility. The facility that his little lion had been taken to. He grit his teeth as he thought of the fear that was more than likely plaguing his gentle lover.

The idea of Tsuna in a dark place somewhere, not knowing where he was. The fact that the kindhearted being had been trapped there for a little over two and a half weeks caused the hitman to shake. The mental, detailed image of the petite form huddled on the floor, tears streaming down his face; his soft voice begging to be released. Reborn lost it, his fist coming into contact with the wall he was leaning against. People whom had been passerby's hurried away from the handsome stranger, their looks were a little suspicious, but they carried on.

The raven haired hitman cradled his fist against his chest. His breathing ragged as he tried to calm himself down, shaking his head to regain his composure. Without missing a beat, Reborn pulled out his phone and dialed. The phone line rang three times before a sleepy voice responded. The raven haired man took a deep breath before he started.

"...I need your help...actually, I think I need more than that." He urged. He noticed the octave of his own voice in which had not been used in a good number of years. The tone of desperation, of pleading.

The hushed voice on the other line was now fully awake. Somewhere in China, a muscular man by the name of Fon sat up on his futon. His trained ears taking in the worried voice of one usually confident hitman. The tone was one that was so odd, that Fon sat entirely at attention, doing his best to take in even the shallow breaths that left the mouth on the other line.

"Are you calling all of the Arcobaleno, Reborn?" His voice was cautious, as if doing all he could to ensure that the sanity of the man on the other line would not break. The breathing hitched, and Fon remained still, holding his own breath as he waited.

There was a drawn out silence on the other line, and then a whispered, "Yes...I can't... I can't do this on my own."

Fon's eyes widened as the realization hit him. Reborn never asked anyone for help, _**ever. **_His eyes flickered over to his alarm clock-

"I'll be there on the next flight to Italy... I'll call the others. Do not do anything rash, Reborn. Do you hear me?"

There was a good natured snort on the other line, and Fon smiled gently. He bid his goodbyes and threw on his robes with an unrivalled grace. The Chinese man made haste in packing only the items that he found were absolutely necessary. A shake of his head as there was a hurried state in his steps around his flat. Black eyes had glanced once more at the clock, a huff slipped passed his lips, before calm had once more settled into his features.

He had time; had plenty of time. He locked his door behind him and strut to his vehicle. In less then six hours he would be there. He had been sure to send out text messages to the others; to ensure that they would hopefully be arriving around the same time.

Due to the pact that a certain woman had made them swear under; they could not back out. Fon smiled to himself, it had been awhile since he had seen everyone, and despite the circumstance, he was happy he had been called.

On the other end of the world. A weight had been partially lifted from a certain man's shoulders. A breath had somehow escaped the tight shell of his chest as Reborn had closed his phone. A ghost of a smile on his lips, with Fon and the others on their way; he dared to hope that he would see his little lion soon.

"I'm coming. Those bastards better have treated you like the king you are...or so help me god...there will not be a single place on earth they could run to escape me..."

He tipped his fedora before looking to the sky, the usual luminosity now slightly dimmed. His days were numbered, and he wanted nothing more than to spend them with the person who lit up his days. His eyes dropped once more to the map, before he rolled it up and placed it within the inner pocket of his vest. His fists clenched as he put them into his slacks pockets and began to saunter down the street.

Soon, Tsuna. Soon.


End file.
